High School Project AU
by MonumentalMelody
Summary: High School is hard. Clary just wants to be left out of the drama, but life has other plans. Jace never really cared about anything, but someone is about to change that. Alec doesn't know what he wants anymore; the summer holidays changed him. Now Simon and Izzy start to struggle when their friends start moving on. Is everyone going to graduate as friends? This story contains lemon
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own any of these characters they all belong to Cassandra is a High School AU.**

Chapter 1

Clary walked into her English class, dreading that this was how her first day back at school would start. Clary was gifted artistically but she could never seem to use her words the same way she could paint or sculpt clay. This semester would be focused on creative writing and exploring one's self. Sitting down in the middle row clary dreaded sitting alone. She wasn't sporty or academically gifted, which left her with few choices of friends especially seeing as once high school started most girls grew out of the awkward and disproportioned stage. Clary still found herself still feeling too short and she hadn't quite developed curves yet either. Now in the last year of high school, she still found herself feeling childish when she tried on more feminine clothing. She watched as the popular girls in school dress in short skirts and tight tops and she sat there in her jeans and a loose fitting tee shirt. Her unruly red hair pulled into a messy bun as it wouldn't cooperate in anything else. She had given up on brushing it years ago it just made everything worse.

She chose the desk at the end of the row and group of people sat around her all too involved in their conversations to notice her. She was just glad that the seats around her were taken when Jace walked in. Seeming too cool to be anywhere in his black jeans and tight white tee, he had girls surrounding him talking and giggling trying to get his full attention. She hated him. Not in an 'I'm jealous of him or the girls he pays attention to' hate or an 'I wish you'd notice me' hate like a long feud hatred for him. The way he acts like he's a God and they should all bow down to him and the way he cares for no one around him. Clary knows where this hatred had come from. It was years ago and really Clary knows she shouldn't hold grudges but in elementary school, he was friends with her, Izzy, Simon and Alec. Well had been best friend with Alec. For a while, people thought they were brothers they were that close. You'd never see one without the other. One day out of nowhere he just stops talking to them and moves onto this new group, new people had started and he seemed to be a pop star to them. Clary never understood why people acted so strangely around him.

Class hasn't even started yet and Clary already wants this day to be over. She could at least look forward to her double of art after lunch. Nothing helped Clary calm down more than having a paintbrush in her hand. Class eventually settled as Mr Starkweather drew the class's attention to the board.

"I trust you all had a good break, fortunately for you I have decided that this semester's work will all be done in pairs. The point of the four projects is to explore not only yourself but to help your partner learn more about themselves as well."

Clary could hear someone whisper "I can help you explore yourself." She turned her head slightly to the side slowly and could see Aline learning in close to Jace, his eyes fixed to the board leaning only slightly into her as she whispered something else Clary could quite hear.

"Now before I have every hand up requesting a partner I have done that for you." A chorus of groans echoed through the classroom. Clary was actually glad he had set partners, this way she wouldn't have to awkwardly sit by herself scanning the room in hopes to find someone else who was left out.

"Ok ok, that's enough" Mr Starkweather continued. "Now for this lesson I want each of you to write five questions, questions that most people would not know the answer to them, once you have completed that you may come up and collect your semester's worth of work and find out who your partner is." The moment Mr Starkweather had finished everyone was trying to write down their questions as quickly as possible in anticipation to find out who their partner would be.

Clary sat there staring at her page having no idea what to write, while Simon, Izzy and Alec all knew everything about her she knows that most people in her year didn't even know she exists. Ok first question Clary thought, what would I want to do most on a day off? Clary realised that this wasn't so hard once she started. What's my all-time favourite movie? If I had to give up sight or hearing what would it be? Clary thought of Simon, her best and longest friend in the world. What is one talent I wish I had? The final question stumped Clary; she didn't know whether she was going to have to share her answers or if this was just a random exercise. Clary looked up finally paying attention to everyone else in the room, many students were beaming as they found out they got their friends some looked a bit disappointed but held it back to not upset the other person.

"This is so not fair" she heard Aline say not too quietly.

"I'm sorry Miss Penhallow, is there something you wanted to talk to me about because if it's about the partners for the assignment I'm sure if your partner is not suitable you could work by yourself." Mr Starkweather was giving her a warning stare the one that made you think people could see right through you. Aline started to squirm under his stare but answered in a confident voice that contradicted her look.

"No Mr Starkweather I'm happy with Sebastian as my partner thank you." The moment he looked away she rolled her eyes at him and walked over to sit next to Sebastian. Clearly, she had wanted Jace but was given no such luck. Clary was disappointed because that meant there was a higher chance she'd be paired with him as more and more students clumped together in their pairs.

Trying to think of her last question Clary bit her lip and tapped the pencil furiously on the desk, she hadn't even noticed someone had dragged a chair over and sat across from her, got it she thought, what would be my biggest adventure? As she finished writing her question Clary stood up to collect her packet and pray that her luck hadn't run out and she would get anyone but Jace. Unfortunately, as she stood she finally noticed the person sitting across from her, holding back a gasp she looked at who was across from her, any hope she had melted away as she saw blond curls and golden eyes staring at her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Again I don't own any of these characters. They all belong to Cassandra Clare. I hope you enjoy my second chapter.**

Chapter 2

"I wondered when you'd notice me,eye-contact," he said with a smirk spread across his face, "you were concentrating very intently on your questions I thought you were purposefully not looking at me but then you seemed shocked to notice me here." Clary sat back down at her table sitting cross-legged on her seat.

"Ok, so what's the assignment?" She asked not even bothering to make eye contact as she doodled on her page. This day could honestly not get any worse she thought but the second that thought went through her mind she cursed herself knowing that she's probably jinxed the whole situation.

Jace opened up the large yellow envelope, there were several booklets and pieces of paper, Clary noticed quickly that there was two of everything she grabbed one of each booklet and paper before Jace had even realised what was inside. "Ok it says here on the outline that these four assignments will add up together to form 80% of our grade and the last 20% is based on class work and evaluations we have to submit after each assignment. The final assignment is worth the most being 40%."

"Ok slow down you lost me at outline." Jace stared at Clary being annoying on purpose as she handed him the outline. "First assignment is only 5% so it should be easy right?" Jace said still staring at Clary, she knew he knew what was going on he was just baiting her. "We have to figure out the answers to each other's questions by spending the rest of the day together." Oh great my bad luck is turning into a disaster, Clary realised as she had to share art with Jace. "Seeing as I normally have the afternoon off I guess I'll be following you around, so that means until lunch your mine," he said with a mischievous grin on his face. Clary couldn't help but roll her eyes. "Here take my questions and I'll take yours, see if we know the answers to any of them already." Jace snatched Clary's book out from under her hands and shoved his paper at her. What's my favourite colour? What is my favourite thing to do? What is my middle name? Where was I born? What's my favourite food? Clary stared at Jace's questions; she knew the answer two maybe even three of them.

"Christopher, New York and if things haven't changed since you were 10 then chocolate ice cream." Clary said not looking at Jace. His face looked mildly impressed.

"Well Miss Fairchild I guess it is I who will have to follow you around all day. There are still two more you have to get and I'm not giving you any hints." He stared down at her page with a confused expression, "you do realise I really only have until next lesson to answer these questions, you couldn't make them easy could you?" Clary realised that these questions she has written weren't really meant to be answered she had forgotten about that part of the assignment. She looked up at him, blushing slightly; her pale skin made it impossible to hide it and always made such a contrast on her face it was noticeable even from across the room. "Well I guess you'll just have to try to pay attention to someone other than yourself today." She sounded much more confident than she felt.

After class Jace followed her to History where he sat next to her and watched her doodle caricatures of historical figures. I guess drawing would be it Jace thought to himself as he looked at the first question, which led him to think that she would give up hearing over sight if she was artsy. Clary clearly hadn't made this easy on him but then again she wasn't thinking about him when she was writing her questions.

Unfortunately for the both of them history seemed to drag on. Clary noticed Jace wasn't paying any attention to anything on the board or the open textbook. Instead he was watching her and looking at the hundreds of doodles on the cover of her books. She could feel her cheeks slowly turn deep red as she noticed him watching her draw. Clary tried to hide her red cheeks but with her hair tied up it was next to impossible. It was taking all of her energy to focus on the reading and the questions on the board. Jace seemed to be taking over her thoughts whenever her mind wandered. She was about to give up on concentrating when the class suddenly ended. Thank god both Clary and Jace thought. Clary packed up as quickly as she could manage without dropping everything to the floor. Being naturally clumsy had its many disadvantages. Jace was waiting for her outside the classroom. How the hell did he get out here so quickly? Then she remembered that he hadn't brought a single book to this class and Clary was the one still holding the English assignment folder.

Their walk to her locker was much longer than Clary thought possible. As they rounded the corner she noticed Simon standing by her locker ready for biology. Simons back was leaning on the locker and he was staring at his feet when he turned his head and saw Clary he immediately smiled, this smile only lasted until he saw who was walking side by side with Clary. She and Jace had been walking in silence but they were walking close, close enough that every now and then her shoulder would brush up against his arm. She was shorter than he was her head reaching just past his shoulder. Walking this close to him she noticed his strong frame; she had never really noticed the faint black marks on his arm and across his chest that just peaked above his tee-shirt. They didn't look like tattoos more like birthmarks but they were intricate and detailed almost. She could quite understand what they were.

As the pair drew closer to Simon, his smile completely dropped and he looked confused. While they had all been friends in the first few years of school, Jace had one day left them all when Johnathan and Sebastian started at their school. They were brothers and had become instant friends with Jace. Clary, Simon and Izzy all hated Jace more because of the way he treated Alec after it all, if it was just that he made new friends they probably would have forgiven him and moved on but it crushed Alec so they all stood by him.

"You ready for this semester of prac and dissection." Clary said teasingly knowing Simon had a weak stomach, horror movies had him queasy. She was trying to distract Simon from Jace knowing that it would take too long to explain everything properly to him.

"Oh you know it," Simon said sarcastically, understanding the hint from Clary that she would explain later when he wasn't standing so close. Thankfully Jace didn't say anything and just waited for Clary to changer her books over before walking towards the science labs. He was too busy texting to listen in to Clary and Simon's conversation. He thought about how he was spending his free time following Clary around and to classes he had no interest in. He realised that History hadn't been as boring as he had expected, he enjoyed watching Clary draw and found himself fascinated by some of her drawings. He wanted to ask her questions about what she liked drawing the most and how long she'd been drawing and so much more. He knew though that he was the last person she wanted to sit with and just talk. He had forgotten all about elementary school until he saw her disappointment when she noticed he was her partner. That look on her face was the same look she'd given him when he had left them.

Thankfully biology passed quickly as their teacher seemed too lazy to teach on the first day back and they watched a documentary on a cloned sheep. All Jace wanted to do now was sit with his friends and eat lunch. He wanted to clear his mind and not constantly be thinking about how close he was sitting or walking next to Clary. Normally all girls seemed the same to Jace and they easily bored him but maybe it was because they used to be friends that all Jace could think about was spending more time with Clary. He wanted to get away to think about anything or anyone else. He left the class quickly not waiting for Clary this time. She had barely acknowledged him once Simon joined them. He couldn't quite tell if they were together or if this is just what best friends are like. In his group of friends they were all close but Jace didn't have that one person he was closer to than anyone else. Not like he had been with Alec. Thinking of Alec always made him sad. He made sure he never thought of how hard it must have been for him to watch his best friend, more like brother, move on and make new friends without even a word. He still felt guilty but always pushed those feelings down. He was known for not showing emotion and he wasn't about to start contradicting people.

Clary didn't even notice that Jace wasn't with them until Simon asked what that was all about. "I mean I know all girls find him attractive but it looked like he was following you rather than when most girls follow him. I also thought we hated him based on principal and I thought he knew we hated him."

"Si really it's nothing like that. We are paired in an English assignment together and we have to spend the day together to answer questions the other one has written about them." Clary looked around the halls as they walked trying to see him in amongst the crowd, trying not to make it seem obvious. They hadn't talked about after lunch or even lunch itself. She definitely did not want to sit with his friends at lunch. They were always very loud and she knew she had nothing in common with any of them. Lunch would be had separately she decided, their teacher wouldn't know or care really if they spent one hour apart for the whole day. Although walking into the cafeteria she knew her plans were ruined.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, I am so sorry about the last chapter I have no idea why it messed up but here's the replacement and hopefully this one works properly. Thank you to those who have reviewed and for the people letting me know about the last chapter. I will have chapter 4 up before tomorrow.**

Chapter 3

Clary saw Jace waiting for her at the beginning of the cafeteria line. She normally brought her own food from home but she had slept in this morning and was running late as it was, she didn't have time. Thankfully her mother had left money out on the counter knowing instinctively, Clary guessed, that she would need it. Simon with his packed lunch rolled his eyes at her as he walked away to join Izzy at their usual table. Clary sighed inwardly and walked toward Jace who had been staring at her since she walked in. As she joined the line he stood beside her.

"Ok so I know that we are meant to spend the whole day together but I was thinking we could take a break at lunch and if we still need more time to answer the questions we could stay after school or something." Clary blurted out before she looked up at him. His eyes were a dark gold as he looked down at her. Clary thought he looked sad or disappointed but the look was gone by the time Clary even had time to really look.

"Well I'm clearly not welcomed by your table and I'm not too sure how people would take it if I brought you over to my table. I just thought I would let you know that I'll meet you by your locker after lunch." As Jace pushed his way back through the line Clary thought that he might have wanted to sit with her but she pushed the thought aside. She grabbed her lunch tray after she paid and sat next to Izzy. They were all looking at her with expectant looks on their faces.

"What?" Clary looked at them with wide eyes not sure what they thought she had done.

"Since when are you and Jace friends" Izzy looked more shocked than Alec.

"We aren't friends," Clary said innocently. Knowing full well what it looked like 5 minutes ago.

"He had been waiting for you in that line for 10 minutes before you showed up. Alec and I were taking bets on which unlucky girl was able to convince him to wait for her rather than join his friends immediately. I thought he even looked nervous for a moment before I realised the Jace doesn't have emotions." Alec seemed to enjoy that comment; he tried to hide a small smile that pulled at his lips.

"Si didn't you tell them about the English project" Clary looked at Simon glaring a little knowing he hadn't on purpose.

"I thought it would be more fun not t,o," he said smiling cheekily at her. Clary rolled her eyes at Simon before looking back at Izzy "We were made partners for English, that's all." Clary stared at her lunch hoping that the conversation topic would change. Everyone else was silent. Well this was normal for Alec but for Izzy, Clary thought it was strange that she wasn't quickly trying to fill everyone in with gossip. Clary noticed that Izzy and Simon were both also just staring down at their food. Something was definitely up and Clary was not just going to sit here in silence. "Ok seriously what is up with everyone today?" Three pairs of eyes looked up at her. Alec kept a blank expression and then looked back down at his food. Izzy face softened, her lips pulled into a small smile. "Nothing, I think this news just took us by surprise but if it's just a school project then let's all just move on." Clary felt her whole body relax. Lunch passed quickly after that with Izzy talking nonstop about what had happened over the break to people Clary didn't really care about. Out of anyone in their small group Izzy was friends or at least friendly with 90% of the people in their year. Izzy had always been an extravert and made friends easily. She was the reason they were invited anywhere. Clary was glad she was friends with Izzy she kept them all from being homebodies. Her brother Alec was the complete opposite and would happily stay home than go out. As the bell went Clary noticed that she had barely eaten, she had been too lost in her thoughts.

Her locker was thankfully near both Simon's and Izzy's. They walked together; Clary was still lost in her thoughts of how the rest of the day would play out to pay attention to the conversation going on around her. As expected Jace was standing in front of her locker when the three of them rounded the corner. Clary unconsciously slowed down and both Izzy and Simon turn to give her an apologetic smile as they grabbed their books and left for class. They had AP chemistry together. Clary stared forward and tried to not make eye contact with Jace. All throughout lunch she kept thinking of him, the way he watched her draw, the way he walked so closely to her, or was it her walking close to him? She really didn't know. She hoped that in art she would be able to concentrate and hopefully Jace could busy himself doing anything but watch her.

Clary reached her locker but Jace did not step aside. Finally she looked up at him, his eyes sparkling gold. She had never met someone with eyes like his. She remembered how strange she thought it was when she first met him, but how much she grew to love to draw them. Their colour seemed to change with his mood. When they were younger Clary always tried to figure out his mood from his eyes but has now lost that ability. As she looked him in the eyes he moved to the side. Clearly Jace want her to notice his presence rather than just moving around him like he wasn't even there. Jace has thought many times how Clary never fawned over anyone like the girls fawned over him. She seemed so caught up in her own world to notice anyone else unless it was Simon, Izzy or Alec. Part of Jace wanted to be part of her bubble. It seemed so peaceful and calming. Jace snapped out of his trace when he heard Clary's locker shut.

"So do you have any answers to my questions yet?" Clary asked as she started walking towards the art rooms. She did not turn to see if Jace was following. Jace had to quicken his pace to catch up. He, though, for someone so small she could definitely walk quickly.

"Well I think I have two of them but I was thinking we could actually talk about them rather than making guesses, this might help for the rest of the assignment as well." Jace fumbled. He hoped Clary didn't notice that he didn't sound as confident as usual. Clary was originally taken aback with Jace's answer she had expected him not to say much but it seemed to her that he had thought about this. Probably more than he's thought about any other assignment Clary thought. To be honest Clary didn't actually know how he went at school but if his attitude in class was an indicator he did not put much if any effort in. Clary thought she might actually have judged him too quickly if this was any indicator.

"Yea Ms Sophie is pretty relaxed in this class, she says that conversation can help creativity flow and share ideas can only help." Clary was glad she was going to art but she mainly worked along. While many students talked with each other Clary liked working alone listening to her music. This lesson was going to be very different.

They finally got to the art room and Clary found her usual seat off to the side and towards the back of the classroom. The desks weren't next to each other. Students could move them if they wanted to but mainly everyone liked having more space. Up on the board were the instructions for the lesson and Ms. Sophia was lying out watercolour pencils on everyone's desk along with art books. Jace noticed how every book was different and they all had their names on them already. Clary noticed Jace's puzzled look as they walked to her desk.

"We bought this last year and had the opportunity to design the front as a project to show who we are as artists to Ms. Sophia. Not everyone sketches so their art books are for writing their plans and sticking in photos of their work. Mines different to most because I decided to focus on three different styles and most people only chose one or two. I could cut one out so I'm sketching, painting and using clay. Most people decided on either clay or painting and therefore their books are to display their thoughts and timelines of their works. Ms. Sophia was sceptical at first letting me have three major art mediums but my proposal won her over." Clary felt as if she was rambling too much. She looked up at Jace. Jace tried really hard to concentrate on what Clary was saying but he found himself staring at her front cover and all the intricate detail she incorporated.

Jace always knew she was talented at drawing, he remembered seeing all her pictures hung around her house when they used to play together and thinking they must be her mums but Clary pointed out they were hers and he was shocked at her talent. This was a whole new level of talent. Jace looked back at Clary and realised she had stopped talking and was now staring at him. She had clearly noticed that Jace was not paying attention. Jace found himself not being able to look away from her. His eyes locked on hers and all he could do was stay silent. Anything I say will make it worse Jace thought. Luckily Clary broke eye contact to open her notebook and take her seat. Jace thought if Clary hadn't looked away he couldn't have brought himself to. He turned and grabbed a chair from the corner and joined Clary at her desk.

By now the rest of the students had trickled into the classroom and every other seat was taken. He noticed that Jonathan was in this class as well. He had known John for years and not once had he mentioned that he liked art or even took it as a subject. Luckily he sat at the front of the classroom and so far hadn't noticed Jace. Jace definitely did not want to confront John or have John try to explain why he had never mentioned this before. Jace thought if John wanted to keep this secret then it wasn't his place to say anything.

"So what do you normally do in class?" Jace asked rather nervously he realised. He hoped to God she didn't notice. Jace wasn't looking at Clary as he asked he didn't think he could in case she looked up and he would again be unable to look away. There was just silence from her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks again to everyone who's been reading my story it means a lot to me. Please Please review if you can I want to know how you feel about the story so far. I'm open to suggestions and comments :)  
Again I don't own any of the characters they all belong to Cassandra Clare. Anyways enough from me here's chapter 4**

Chapter 4

Clary barely heard Jace. She was so focused on her sketch. She needed to show Ms. Sophia her concept to link all three ideas together. She was inspired differently by each media. Clay was more for her to release stress and frustration than anything else. She had been second guessing her choice all break to include clay or not. She still wasn't sure but sketching and painting were her passions. Both were so different. She painted landscapes or building or what she imagined New York or London would have looked like centuries ago. Sketching was so different for Clary, she always drew people or features or intricate designs. Everything always had so much detail and Clary loved that about her sketches. _Both Simon and Izzy want me to create tattoos for them._ Clary though as she started to sketch Izzy's midsection don to her knees. She knew Izzy would want something different and bold. She wanted to create something that wrapped around Izzy's amazing figure. Completely abandoning the task set for this class Clary was lost to the world the moment she put pencil to paper. It wasn't until someone snatched the pencil out of Clary's hand that she noticed Jace sitting next to her. She felt a pang of guilt she had completely forgotten he was there. She looked up at him avoiding direct eye contact. He looked at her questioningly.

"Sorry, I kind of just lose myself in art. What's up?" Clary went to reach for the pencil but Jace's reflexes were quicker and she missed.

"Well I was asking you about your art but you seemed like you couldn't hear me. I thought for a second you were purposefully ignoring me." Clary started to blush and for the second time today wished that her pale skin didn't show her red cheeks so easily.

"Oh well currently I'm meant to be creating an art concept board to illustrate my plans for this year and what I want to do for my final work pieces. I'm struggling coming up on how to link them all together mainly clay but I was plaining on painting 18th century cities around the world and drawing people from that time and layering them on top of each other but clay doesn't seem to fit as well as I hoped." Jace looked back at her baffled. He did not think art was this intense, he believed that they all drew bowls of fruit or looked at famous artists and discussed them. This was much better. He now wished he was more artistic.

"That sounds like a lot of work. Is that one of your people you plan on drawing?" Jace asked putting the pencil down and staring and the bare torso and legs on Clary's page. If Clary was afraid her red cheeks were showing earlier there was no hope in hiding them now and they fumed a deep red. _Crap I hoped he wasn't watching what I was drawing. How do I cover this? Guess I'll have to come clean otherwise I won't hear the end of it_ Clary thought.

"No actually Izzy asked me to design a tattoo for her. She's 18 in a few weeks and she's been asking for ages so I thought I should get started. Now Clary wasn't the only one who looked embarrassed. Jace cursed at himself under his breath, _With Clary's eye for detail I can only imagine how close her sketch is to Izzy. Stare at anything else. Please God let me look at anything else._ Luckily Clary turned the page of her book to an empty page.

Clary worked quietly on her design ideas for her final project. She liked making concept maps with drawing to match. So far Clary had filled both A3 pages with ideas and drawing, she just wanted to get lost in her ideas but Jace wasn't far from her mind. She couldn't help but occasionally look up to see him still situ there watching her. This silence slowly started to get to Clary and she found it harder and harder to concentrate. Finally she put down her pencil and looked up at Jace.

 _Why was this so hard? We used to be friends. Why can't I talk to her? Why do I find her so distracting,_ Jace could not stop running these thoughts through his mind as he watched her draw. She was so entrancing. He noticed just a little too late that Clary had stopped drawing and was looking up at him.

"Do you think we should discuss some of the last questions before class ends?" Clary was nervous about answering the next few questions but she knew that they had to have the answers for tomorrow.

"Yea ok." Jace definitely didn't want to answer the last two questions Clary had. He had written them at first because they were simple questions and if he was partners with anyone else especially Aline. Over the break she had been spending more time with Jace than he thought he'd ever spent with her before. It's not like they didn't get along but they didn't really have anything in common. Jace was never one to turn down someone's company especially when that someone was tall, blonde and looked as good as Aline did in a swimsuit. The break had been fun but Jace realised that he had no deep connection with anyone. Not like he used to with Alec anyway. He thought about reaching out to Alec so many times over the years but he never knew what to say. He knew his reputation around the school and even though it was far from the truth Jace wasn't ready to be his true self.

"My favourite movie is Dracula." Clary confessed sheepishly, she was looking back down at her art book and drawing intricate lines down the side of the page to distract her. "I've always wanted to learn how to play the piano or well any instrument. I'm not very musical." That was all she was going to give Jace willingly. _If he wanted more he was going to have to ask for it_ Clary thought.

"Finally I have some answers to write down. I was thinking you'd leave me out to dry." Jace scribbled down onto his page of questions. _Yea like you did with us?_ Clary thought quietly too shy to speak her remark out loud. _Ok, just two more questions, then Jace can leave and I can actually concentrate._ All Clary wanted to do was lose herself in her drawings.

"If you aren't planning on giving me any clues how on earth am I meant to figure out the last two." Clary sounded more frustrated than she meant but art was her time to be alone and so far she had not been alone all day.

"Ok well most people don't know this but I can play the piano. Started off because my father wanted me to but then I got good and kept playing." Jace felt better after sharing that one. None of his friends knew that about him and he was glad someone else outside his family knew. "Ok one each left. Guess we will have to keep guessing till someone gets it right, then they have to spill the answer for their question."

"Sounds fair." Clary just wanted to get this over and done with. "Black?" Technically Clary knew black wasn't really a colour but it was the only thing other than white that Jace seemed to wear.

"Nope." Jace said a smile spreading across his face as he popped the p with extra force. "Going to a party?" Jace quizzed knowing that was probably a bit too harsh. Clary glared at him and stayed silent. "Ok I was only joking jeez, going scuba diving?" Rather than answering with a no Clary moved on to her guess.

"Red." Again this was met with a no from Jace.

This game continued until the end of class with both of them getting no closer to answering their remaining questions. Clary felt deflated as she has been the least productive she had ever been in an art class. Walking slowly back to her locker she had completely stopped listening to Jace's guesses as all she could think about was getting home.

"I'll make a deal with you," Jace propositioned as they reached Clary's locker. He stood in front of it to make sure she was listening. Clary looked up at I'm questioningly. "I'll drive you home if you answer the last question." Clary usually walked home but feeling so tired she agreed. She was unsure she would even make it home if she walked. Grabbing her bag quickly she followed Jace out of the school and towards his car. She sent a quick text to Simon saying she wasn't going to be walking home today but would call him later to talk.

"Ok so what would be your biggest adventure?" Jace turned to face Clary walking backwards until his back pressed up against the passenger side door. Clearly blocking Clary's way on purpose she realised to only way she was getting in the car was if she answered. Without looking up at him Clary answered his question "I want to travel the world or maybe just start with Europe but I want to travel." Jace looked down at her and didn't move from his position. From where he was standing he could see her eyelashes creating shadows on her cheeks, her curly red hair had become loose in its bun throughout the day and small strands curled around her face and shoulders. He watched as her head slowly tilted upwards to look at him, her pink lips parted as if she was going to say something and Jace knew if he stayed there any longer he would be afraid that he would never move. Before Clary could say anything he moved out of her way, unlocked the door and jumped in the driver's side.

As they pulled out of the schools carpark Clary new she needed to get the last answer out of him. "Ok spill it, what's your favourite colour? I swear I've guessed every colour and I paint for a hobby there are no more colours." Jace kept his eyes on the road afraid that if he looked at her he wouldn't be able to bring himself to look away.

"Well if we are being technical you did guess the right colour but it's not really a colour." Clary should have guessed that he wasn't going to give her a straight answer. "You like to paint landscapes and building right" Jace asked still not able to bring himself to look at her.

"Yea, why?" Clary could tell this was about to go nowhere and fast.

"You know right before the sun disappears and there's that moment in twilight when everything takes on a blue hue. Like everything was glowing and it's slowly disappearing just like the sun. Well that's my favourite colour. The colour everything is before it all goes black." Clary just stared at him. _Where the hell had this come from,_ she thought. All day he said barely anything and in one moment he said more than he did all day and it was about the colour blue.

"Well, I guess that ends our homework," Jace said cutting Clary from her thoughts.

"Yea I guess so." It wasn't until now that Clary realised that she hadn't given Jace her address or directions but yet he seemed to be going in the right direction. "How do you know where to go?" This time Clary didn't look at him she just stared out the window hoping things didn't get any more uncomfortable.

"I have a great memory and I just hoped you hadn't moved from the last time I went to your house." Clary lived in a small classic suburban house with a white picket fence. She moved in with her mum when she was 2 after her dad left. Now Luke, her mum's boyfriend, lived with them. She didn't mind though Luke had always been more of a father to her than just a friend which is what he could be when she was about 5. She was glad to have Luke around not just for her but for her mother too.

As they rounded the corner into Clary's street she could see both her mums car and Luke's not in the driveway, Clary was glad she really didn't want to explain being driven home to either one of them. Jace stopped outside her house and Clary quickly grabbed her bag and thanked Jace for the ride before walking quickly into the house without another word.

 **Please let me know what you think :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey, Lovelies! Thank you so much for reading my story. This chapter is why I had to rate it M. the warning is here so that on one is surprised or offended. Don't worry this won't be my only chapter like this, I've planned for more :) I really hope you like it. It is a bit longer than many of my other chapters and that's because I'm not 100% sure when I can update next hopefully it will be before this weekend but with assessments and work it might be hard. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review and let me know what you think.**

Chapter 5

Jace felt more alone after Clary left. They didn't talk much in the car but he noticed how much he missed just her presence. The drive from Clary's to his own house wasn't too long and as he entered he realised how tired he was. Jace realised it was getting late as the sun started to set. He grabbed some leftovers not bothering to heat them up and went to his room. His parents wouldn't be home for hours still so he was used to getting his own food. He ate quickly and then sat at his piano. He had been so distracted all day with Clary's presence but now that she was gone he couldn't stop thinking about her. He kept messing up the symphony he was trying to play and gave up deciding the best thing to do would be to go to bed and try and think of anything else. He looked out his window and saw the world change to his favourite colour. In that moment he wanted so badly to drive back over to Clary's to show her how beautiful the world looked at this point in time. He hoped she would paint it to keep it that way forever.

Clary looked out her window of her bedroom. She was covered in clay and dirty water but she noticed the outside world change to an odd blue glow. She realised this is what Jace was talking about in the car. _Jace,_ she thought, the one thing that had been on her mind since she left the car. She'd almost forgotten to call Simon but after a quick chat, she went to her clay wheel needing to get Jace out of her mind. She had pounded the hard clay until it grew soft in her hands. She moulded it into different shapes and after each one, she brought her fist down hard on it destroying what she had made. _Why can't I get Jace out of my head_? Clary heard the front door and her mothers and Luke's voice flow through the house. She got up off her stool and decided to join them in making dinner.

Jace sit couldn't decide whether or not he should go to Clary. Twilight would pass soon and everything would plunge into black if he didn't leave soon he'd miss it.

Jace was turning down Clary's street for the second time that day. As he rounded the corner he knew this could end badly but he did care. He just wanted to talk to Clary. He wanted to know everything he missed. He could explain why he was feeling this way but he knew he would never be able to get her off his mind unless he tried folding into his desires. Jace walked cautiously around the house trying to remember which window belonged to Clary. He didn't need to rely on his memory as the very next window he came across the curtains were pulled open and a soft light illuminated a room pull of paintings and sketches. Tapping lightly on the window he hoped she would let him in. It was no longer the beautiful blue twilight. It was now very dark definitely close to midnight but Jace no longer cared.

A small round face appeared in the window looking surprised. Jace gave Clary a sheepish grin and pointed to the window silently asking to be let in. Clary thankfully obliged. She didn't look annoyed more surprised than anything.

"Hey mind if I come in?" Jace asked once the window was fully open. Clary answered by stepping away from the window giving Jace space to climb in. _Why do I feel so nervous? I'm normally never nervous around girls. But Clary's no ordinary girls._ Jace couldn't stop his mind from racing. He decided to focus on the sketches pinned on her walls. He needed to just breathe and relax. She had sketches of faces and hands covering the wall next to her window. Something caught his eye. He turned and saw a collection of sketches of Izzy, Alec and Simon. They were beautiful. Jace felt if he touched the paper he could reach in and be able to touch the. As if they were real.

"These are amazing," Jace whispered half to himself. He could feel Clary's eyes on him.

"You came all the way over here to sneak in my window to look at my sketches?" Jace didn't turn to look at Clary he kept making his way around her room staring in wonder at her sketches.

"Would you draw me?" Jace hadn't meant to ask this out loud but he couldn't think of a way to cover it. He decided to roll with it. Her sketches were amazing and he could only hope to be the subject of her sketches. Clary didn't respond. Jace grew concerned that he asked something that was too personal. He turned around to make up an excuse of why he should leave. As he turned to look at Clary and hoped she wouldn't see through his bullshit, he noticed she had grabbed her sketchbook and a few led pencils.

"I couldn't sleep anyway so why not." Jace was taken aback; he didn't think she would actually agree. Now he didn't know what to do. _Do I just stand here? Should I be posing?_ Before Jace could answer any of the hundreds of questions rolling through his mind Clary gestured towards the chair in the corner in the corner of the room. Clary sat crossed legged on her bed. Jace dragged the chair to face directly across from Clary. He felt stiff and uncomfortable. He never sat still; part of him regretted asking her to sketch him.

"You don't have to sit so still. Just sit comfortably." Clary started furiously drawing on different sections of her sketch pad. From where Jace was sitting he couldn't see what she was doing. Time passed quicker than Jace thought and before he realised she was finished. Clary sat up straight dangling her legs over the bed. "It's not my best work but I guess I'm finished." Jace waited a moment but Clary was still clutching to her book. Jace stood up and walked slowly towards Clary, his hand reaching out slowly towards to sketchbook. Clary begrudgingly let go and handed it towards him looking down at the floor. Jace flipped over the book and almost gasped. It was beautiful; she had mainly used her grey pencil except for his gold eyes and hair. His eyes stared deeply out of the page. The realness of this was incredible. Jace traced his fingers gingerly over the curves of his muscles. It was a close-up of his face and torso. Jace could pull his eyes away from it.

"Could I keep it?" he asked, afraid that she wouldn't want to give it away. Clary looked up in surprise but grabbed the book back from Jace and tore out the page and handed it back to Jace. Her eyes locked on his, he bent down in front of her, his face mere inches from hers. He slowly put both the page and book on the floor beside him and he continued not to break eye contact. "It's beautiful Clary," he whispered as he leant in closer towards her. His forehead now was almost touching hers, his nose grazing across the top of her. He bent lower towards her ear. "You're incredible" he whispered into her ear and his lips just touched the skin on the side of her neck. Jace could hear Clary's breath catch as he did so. His heart was hammering in his chest. He wasn't thinking, he was just acting, and he couldn't stop himself even if he wanted to.

His hands rested on either side of her hips on the bed. Clary moved further to the side exposing more of her neck, brushing aside her copper curls. Jace knew he couldn't restrain himself. He brushed his lips slowly down her neck, stopping just before her collar bone. Jace could feel Clary's pulse quicken, her breathing became forced and shaky. Jace lifted his head and at looked Clary straight on. He found her stare mesmerising. Her green eyes being flecked with bits of blue and brown. He thought he could stare into them for days. Jace brought his hand closer to Clary's and he leant further forward, Clary leaning back on her elbows. Jace was now completely above Clary. He could feel her legs between his; he ached for more, more of Clary. He traced one hand around the spot her singlet and shorts just missed from touching. From the look on her face, Jace could tell she was slightly ticklish. His hand traced up along her waist, stopping just before her chest. His hand made its way around to her back. Jace rested his hand between her shoulder blades. It was taking all of his efforts not to grab her and pull her towards him smashing their lips together. He wanted to take his time. Well, that's what he kept telling himself.

"You are beautiful." His voice barely above a whisper, Clary's cheeks turned bright red as she tried to turn away. As she did Jace brushed his lips over her cheeks, catching her by surprise. He peppered kisses along her jaw line making Clary smile and turn back to face him. She leant closer towards him as she let her lips drag down his throat. Jace let out a soft groan. He nibbled softly on her ear as he heard her try to stifle the groan in her throat. Jace lined kisses down Clary's neck and towards her chest. Jace looked up at her with a mischievous grin.

Clary's eyes had closed and Jace slowly made his way up her top with one hand while using the other one to balance himself. He reached just below her breasts and tantalisingly slow traced patterns until he cupped her breast softly at first. She let out a small moan and fell back onto her back. Jace used this to reposition them along the bed rather than half off. He was now lying over her, his head reaching just to her chest. Jace leant on the other arm to the side of Clary and he started massaging her breast with more force. He started to pepper kisses on the small amount of cleavage her top showed until he got frustrated and cautiously started to pull it over head. She obliged and leant up to help. As she lay back Jace lets go of a breath he didn't know he was holding. _She is so perfect;_ he was in awe looking down at her. He could not point to one floor she had. Clary could have pointed out that she didn't have curves or that she was too short or that she didn't feel in proportioned and her breasts were still too small but in this moment she didn't think of any of that.

All she could think of was Jace's hands on her and the feeling his lips against her skin. Jace took his time working slowly across and down her body until he reached her breasts. He started slowly; just kissing them lightly, before starting to suck on them. He was rewarded with a large gasp from Clary as he did so. He dragged his teeth along her nipple that was growing harder by the second. Clary's eyes fluttered shut and she fisted her hands in the sheets around her. Jace enjoyed teasing her. He left one hand massaging her as he travelled down further kissing her every now and again. As he reached the beginning of her shorts he could feel Clary's ragged breath beneath him. He looked up at her. She had noticed he had stopped and leant up on her elbows. Her face was read and she was taking deep breaths. With one hand she reached down and tangled it into his hair; pulling him towards her slowly. His face rested above her before she finally broke their stare and leant up kissing him. He immediately kissed her back and pushed her down so she was lying back down. His arm rested next to her head and the other one gripped her waist. He couldn't seem to get close enough to her. His tongue traced along her lips and she opened her lips a fraction giving him permission to enter. Their kiss deepened until they both had to break apart to breathe. Jace was starting to feel light headed but he didn't care. Before he fully caught his breath again his lips were back on hers. He pulled her waist closer to him as she tangled her fingers into his hair.

He felt one hand slip from his hair and he could feel her make her way down to his belt. Jace loosened his grip on her waist and she managed to undo both his belt and fly with one hand. Letting go of her waist they both started pulling his jeans down until they hit the floor not once breaking their lips apart. Now all that was between them was very thin cotton. He could feel how hard he was against her. He wanted more; he needed more, he couldn't get her out of his mind, he wanted to hear her moan his name. He slowly started to roll his hips into her. A low growl escaped his lips and he felt almost everything against him. He noticed her hand making its way across his stomach before stopping and venturing down. It took all his concentration to keep kissing Clary. He could feel her hand wrap lightly around him and slowly move. "Clary" he moaned against her lips. He didn't think he could take any more. He moved his hand down her side before stopping just before her shorts waistband. Jace slowly slipped one finger just below the waistband and antagonising slowly dragged his fingers across her stomach earning him a low moan from Clary. He wanted to go so much further and faster but knew he needed to take his time.

Suddenly there was a loud knock at the door. Jace bolted awake, gasping for breath and covered in sweat. _Fuck had that really just been a dream._ He knew he was in trouble now. Still swearing to himself under his breath he noticed he was still in his clothes from school. He went to his door and saw that no one was there but there was a note on the door.

 _"_ _your mother and I have a conference starting tomorrow and will be gone till the weekend. I hope I don't have to remind you no parties and no girls staying over. We'll see you Sunday night."_

 _Great, I'm now going to be alone with my thoughts the rest of the week_.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey all, thanks so much for all you loyal readers out there. I can't believe how many people have read my story. Please if you have the time let me know what you think. I want to be incorporating your ideas into this. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! Ok so here is the next chapter. It is a little later than I planned but I try to have 1-2 chapters ready in a queue in case I get busy but after the last one, I completely forgot about this one. Next update shouldn't be as far away. Fingers crossed. I am going to be writing more about the other characters, let me know what you think or should I just stick with Clary and Jace.**

Chapter 6

Alec lay on his bed looking up at his ceiling; one arm behind his head and the other sprawled across his stomach. His room was mainly bare other than his bed and desk he didn't have much decoration other than a sketch of Izzy, Simon, Clary and himself that Clary had a couple of years ago. It was on a piece of A2 cardboard. It was thumb-tacked to the back of his door. He didn't have anything else decorating his room. He liked it bare. Not because he didn't have passions or hobbies or anything Alec just felt that pictures and posters created clutter and he liked keeping his room in order.

Alec had been moping around lately. It wasn't because school had just gone back or because he already had so many assessments to do. It was all because of something that had happened in the middle of the school break. Alec tossed to his side hoping to forget the memory that played over in his head. Realising that this was futile Alec got up and changed into his running gear, loose tracksuit pants and a tee shirt. It wasn't even six yet but he couldn't sit still. No one would be awake for at least another hour. Alec enjoyed running, he was good at sports and enjoyed gym class. He didn't join any of the teams mainly because he didn't like any of the guys who normally played football and if they knew his secret he would be tormented till graduation.

Putting all of those thoughts behind him he started his run. He didn't ever plan a run he liked just being able to run as fast as he could until he had to stop afraid that he might pass out. Each time he got that little bit further. He hadn't gone running since school broke up last year. He needed to clear his mind. He felt his feet pounding on the pavement as he bolted down the street. The street lights were still on, it was getting lighter the further Alec ran but it was still fairly dark outside. Alec could feel his heart hammer against his chest, he was breathing more heavily, almost gasping for air. Alec pushed himself further not wanting to stop yet. _If I stop now I'll just start thinking again_. Alec could not keep thinking it would drive him crazy. Running down the empty streets Alec finally got the peace he'd been looking for. He finally stopped thinking about everything and just focused on his feet hitting the pavement and the beat of the song he had blaring in his ears.

He remembered back to a time when he tried to run without music but that did not last long. After a week he went to Simon asking if he could download music onto an iPod. He had never really been one to listen to music for recreational reasons but running needed music. Simon did his best with music but Alec wasn't really a fan of the indie pop music. He remembered when Clary had offered to add some songs when she saw him constantly pressing skip. She had added songs that Luke exercised along to. This music was much more his style. Alec never really listened to the lyrics he enjoyed the beat and ran to that; his feet pounding on the ground in time to the song. Everything started to get a soft yellow/pink glow as Alec ran further from home. He turned down another street and watched as the street lamps started to shut off.

Alec's chest started to burn and he could feel his legs get weak. He realised he had been running pretty much flat out for close to half an hour. Alec thought about turning around but he knew of a small café just around the next two streets. His body craved caffeine, he hadn't slept well the night before and he could feel the growing fatigue down to his bones. He slowed to a jog as he came down the last street, walking to catch his breath. This café was always open early. Alec opted for a healthy fruit smoothie with oats and something green that looked like spinach. He had never been one for being overly health he preferred to eat what tasted good. However today he wanted to try something new. As he walked back home he had finished the smoothie quicker than he had expected. Alec wanted to make that part of his morning routine; it definitely didn't taste as bad as he originally thought when he saw the smoothie turn green.

Walking back into the house he could hear his younger brother in the kitchen with his parents. He went straight for a shower rather than try to explain why he had gone running so early. He was home later than usual. His parents were overprotective and felt uncomfortable with him running so early in the morning. He was already 18 but they still treated him like his 10-year-old brother.

Izzy and Alec were just under a year apart which meant at school they were in the same grade. They were at opposite ends of their year with Alec being one of the oldest along with Jace and Izzy being one of if not the youngest in their grade. Alec didn't mind, much like his parents, he was very protective of his younger sister and he enjoyed being able to keep an eye on her at school. Up until high school, Alec hadn't had to worry much. Izzy mainly took care of herself she was tough and most boys knew not to mess with her. It wasn't until year 10 when Alec started noticing the way some/most of the boys started to look at Izzy. She didn't help that wearing short skirts and tops that were either skin tight or showed too much of her mid-section. She was always able to get herself out of going to the principal's office or detention for her clothing choices.

Alec blasted the cold water cooling him down from his run; he showered quickly and went to grab something before he drove Izzy to school. Even though he had just finished a smoothie Alec never seemed to be full. He shrugged it off as growing or something. He was allowed to drive to school twice a week and only if he helped with chores around the house. At first, he was annoyed still being treated like a child but he was thankful he didn't have to walk or catch the bus. Once Izzy was 18 their parents agreed that they could drive four out of the five days to school, only a few more weeks.

As Alec entered the kitchen his parents were finishing up breakfast, and Max was waiting for them to drive him to school. His was very academically gifted and went to a school that was further away and so his parents drove him every morning before going off to work.

Alec grabbed a bowl and filled it with cereal and milk and sat down at the kitchen island facing away from his parents. He knew they would start asking questions about why he was up later today than normal and he didn't have the energy to fight with them. As his parents and Max left they called out a goodbye and Maryse, his mother, reminded him to drive carefully. He sighed inwardly and Izzy finally entered the kitchen grabbing a banana and an apple.

"You ready to go?" she asked. Izzy's eating habits were terrible but after so many years of both her parents and Alec nagging her they gave up and just went with it. She ate healthy food it was more the amount she ate that concerned her parents. It took them six months of nagging before she started eating breakfast again. They were concerned she would develop an eating disorder but their doctor said that she was eating healthy and didn't seem to be deficient of anything and from the tests and talking to Izzy she said that her professional opinion was that she was healthy.

"Yep give me one sec." Alec cleared away his bowl and brushed his teeth before grabbing his bag and the keys.

"Could we grab Clary today?" Izzy asked as Alec reversed out of the driveway.

"As long as she's outside when we get there. Tell her we are about 10 minutes away." Alec didn't mind giving either Simon or Clary a lift. Clary was normally running late from either sleeping in or getting distracted when sketching.

They turned down Clary's street Alec could see her sitting on the kerb with her sketchbook in hand. Hearing the engine of the car she packed away her book and pencils.

"Thanks for this Alec." She didn't say why she'd asked for a lift. The truth was Jace texted her earlier and offered her a lift. She knew if she just declined with no reason he would likely drive to her place anyway and lying to him didn't feel right.

The rest of the drive to school went quickly and Alec found himself lost in thought as he entered the school. Why couldn't he get the summer break out of his head? More specifically why couldn't he get the guy he met over summer break out of his head? Alec remembered his shining greenish yellow eyes, his Cheshire-cat like smile, the way he walked with such confidence, the way he felt every time they brushed hands or accidentally bumped into one another.

Alec couldn't concentrate all day. He caught himself daydreaming more than once. By lunch, Alec hadn't taken a single not or remembered any of the homework. This was not looking good. Instead of normally turning right into the lunch hall Alec turned left and walked out of the school. As a senior Alec could leave the school for lunch, but Alec was planning on being gone a little longer for lunch. He set a reminder on his phone so that he would be back in time to take Izzy home. Alec sat back in the driver's seat and pondered about his next move.

 **PLEASE PLEASE LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK. IT REALLY MEANS A LOT TO ME.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks to everyone who's been reading my story it means so much to me. I'm sorry about my updates been so far away but I'm going to try and update at least once a week and once Uni and work slowdown hopefully I'll be able to update more often. Please please please review. A huge thank you to those who have reviewed! It honestly means so much to me! It has brightened my day seeing that so many of you have read my story :)**

Chapter 7

One Alec had dropped Clary off at school the day passed quickly. She was thankful that she could avoid Jace up until last period which was English again. This year her timetable was all over the place but it meant that on Fridays she got to finish before lunch. The days were finally cooling down as summer came to an end and Clary could not be happier. She did enjoy summer, the warm days, the beach, not being at school, but her hair definitely did not like summer one bit. The humidity made it impossible to brush or do anything with except shove not so nicely into a messy bun. Having her hair up all day caused Clary to occasionally get headaches and she could not wait until she could wear it down.

Lessons passed quickly and soon it was the period before lunch. She could finally catch up with Simon. I just want this day to end she thought as she entered her History room. Clary kept questioning how she had so many classes alone this year. Izzy and Simon basically had them all together; Clary couldn't help but feel a little jealous.

Izzy and Simons' English teacher was much more laid back than Clary's as he allowed them to pick their own partners for the English assignment.

"Ok, now I can see why Clary and Jace were hanging out. It says on here to spend the rest of the day together answering each other's questions." Simon was studying the handout explaining this semester's assignments.

"Knowing Clary her questions would have been hard to answer for anyone who wasn't you," Izzy said grinning at Simon. The three of them and Alec had been close for as long as any of them could remember but Simon and Clary had always gotten along better. Living only a block away from each other could have had something to do with that.

"Is everything with Alec ok?" Simon hadn't really noticed anything until this morning when in History Alec, who was normally scribbling down notes from the moment class began, had not even opened his book.

"Yea I think so, why?" Izzy looked at Simon with one eyebrow raised. She did know something was different with her brother but she wasn't sure what it was and before she started talking to Simon about it, she needed to figure it out first.

"Oh nothing, he just seemed a little different in History."

The rest of the lesson passed without either one of them mentioning Alec again. They got through answering each other's questions and decided that they already spend enough time together that they didn't need to be missing class. Izzy had heard her brother leave the house at some up godly hour and was now feeling more tired than usual. The halls buzzed with people as she made her way to her next class. People were still catching up from the break and Izzy had to almost yell over the noise to talk to Simon. After repeating herself several times she gave up, shaking her head. Izzy did not want to be crammed inside again and after waiting for Clary at her locker dragged both her and Simon outside. Hopefully, Alec will find us. Izzy could not be happier when she felt the warm breeze brush over her skin and through her hair.

Clary was just as glad to be outside but for completely different reasons. I really hope Jace won't come out here. He had tried to talk to her at the beginning of the day but she made some lame excuse about talking to her teacher before class. It's not that she hated him, after the day they spent together she actually started to like him. He was arrogant and sarcastic but he made her laugh, and she would catch him watching her and she liked the feelings of butterflies in her stomach. She caught herself thinking about him once she got out of his car. She couldn't seem to get him out of her head. It only got worse that night. She woke up from a very intense dream. She was sweaty and her heart was racing and she was breathing heavily. She had woken at 3 and could not get back to sleep. She sat up and drew. At first, she started to draw Izzy's tattoo again but she kept getting frustrated, she tried drawing the building that she loved, the ocean, animals, her mother, Luke, what she thought her father looked like, Alec, Izzy, Simon but she kept getting frustrated or losing interest. Finally, she decided to draw Jace. 2 hours had passed when she finally started to sketch the outline of his face, the soft curve of his nose, the strong jaw line. She lost herself in this sketch. At first, she only drew his face but then moved on and drew his hands and then she started to draw a full body sketch. As she drew she felt his hands on her shoulders and then trailing to her waist, she felt his warm breath on her neck, and she felt the soft graze of his lip on her neck. She kept replaying the dream in her head as she drew. Once she was done she looked at the shirtless drawing. She felt herself blush. She hadn't planned to draw him without a shirt but she wasn't really paying attention.

The three of them sat under a tree at the front of the school. They had been busy talking and eating that they almost missed Alec walking out of the school. I knew he'd find us Izzy thought. As she was about to wave Alec over, she noticed that he was walking away from them and towards his car.

"Ummm, does he know we're over here?" Clary's eyebrows knitted together in confusion. Looking over at both Simon and Izzy, Clary realised that were just as confused as she was. Alec walked over to his car and sat in it for a while. Izzy contemplated going over to him but she could tell he wanted to be alone. It took years for Izzy to be able to read Alec but now without saying anything and even at times without even looking at Izzy; she could tell how Alec was feeling. This is probably about that guy he met. For the life of her, she could not remember his name. It definitely was an older name not something that is common now, it sounded foreign maybe Spanish. I should definitely try to talk to him later but right now he needs space. Izzy knew if she pushed too hard Alec would shut down and not share anything. They had a fairly open relationship and while at times they couldn't stand each other, like most siblings, they definitely were close and relied on each other. When he's ready he'll come to me and talk.

Izzy changed the conversation and just said that Alec had to do some things for their parents during lunch. Lunch passed fairly quickly and no one mentioned Alec. She knew eventually they would figure it out or just ask too many questions, secrets never lasted long in their tight group. Izzy didn't see Alec leave but did notice that his car was still gone when the bell rang to indicate that class was starting soon. Alec, you better get back here before classes start. Covering for you will not be easy. As Izzy was trying to think of anything so that the teachers wouldn't contact their parents she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey sorry I missed lunch. Did I miss anything?" Alec had his arms full with his books and was looking apologetically at Izzy. He knew she would be mad, especially if he didn't return when he did. God only knows what their parents would have done if they found out.

"Are you frickin' kidding me!?" Izzy wasn't mad she was more frustrated, "you could have texted so that I knew where you were or that you'd be back, I thought I'd have to cover for you for mum. I was not nor will I ever be ready for her wrath." Both Izzy and Alec chuckled at that comments.

"Ok, ok, I'm sorry." he looked at her with his big blue eyes, putting on an over the top sad face, he knew that this would make Izzy laugh. She had perfected this look when she was four and he always tried to copy but their parents were never as affected by his.

"Alright, alright, stop it." she giggled, "Sooo…. How'd it go? Did you go visit who I think you went to visit?" Izzy was busy grabbing her books that she didn't see Alec's cheeks started to pink.

Alec had gone to see the guy he met over the summer. At first, he tried hiding it completely from Izzy but as he spent more time with him over the summer he stopped hiding it as much. It hadn't taken Izzy long to figure out there was something different. As the summer came to an end Alec started confiding in Izzy. She knew he was gay and so did Clary but he hadn't told Simon yet. He knew Simon wouldn't judge him; it just kind of hadn't come up. It wasn't like either Simon or Alec dated often and they hung out with two girls so it wasn't like either one of them would have brought it up either. Alec knew if things got more serious than just hanging out he would tell Simon. He did feel bad not telling him but it wasn't something you just blurted out randomly.

"Yea it was alright. We just got lunch. Nothing special or anything. He wants to hang out again tomorrow for lunch." Alec thought it was better to confess everything to Izzy; she had a knack for finding it out anyway. Izzy could see Alec start to smile when he talked. She was happy he was happy and it made her smile.

"You seem really happy. Is there going to be a point when I'll get to meet this mysterious man?" Izzy saw Alec quickly look away; she would have guessed he was embarrassed if she didn't know better. She didn't want to push too hard but Alec had met him on like the first week of summer break and it's been almost 2 months later. Either things weren't as serious as she had first thought or he was apprehensive to introduce them.

"Come on, I can behave, I'll be polite. I promise." Izzy drew a cross over her heart with her fingers as she spoke.

"Yea I'll see. He talked about a party this weekend for his friend; he said I could bring a friend if I wanted. I don't even know if I'll go but if I do, yes you can tag along." Alec knew it was better to get this over and done with sooner rather than later.

"Yay, you're the best big brother. Plus of course, we are going. I'll talk to mum; I know she wanted me to help with cleaning out the attic so she'll let us go." Izzy winked at him as she walked into her class. She was now more excited for the weekend to come. We'll things could be worse Alec thought to himself as he turned down the hallway and entered his own class. It's like ripping off a Band-Aid; hopefully, it will be over before I know it.


	8. Authors Note

Hey, I know it has been way too long since I last updated. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed it has pushed me to write more.

I wanted to let you know that I changed my mind since I've written the previous chapter. The description of the mysterious man Alec met is mostly right but I wanted to take this opportunity to write it slightly differently. I wrote it thinking of someone not in the book and bringing them in but I've decided that would change the dynamic of the group. I want to say a really big thank you to all those people who have been patient with me and please please keep reading :)

Ok originally I wrote

 **Alec remembered his shining greenish yellow eyes, his Cheshire-cat like smile, the way he walked with such confidence, the way he felt every time they brushed hands or accidentally bumped into one another.**

This is changing to

 **Alec remembered his hair shining in the sun, his honey golden skin, his sly smile that never failed to make Alec smile too. Alec liked the way he always walked with such confidence. He looked young for his age and had wisdom well beyond it. Alec felt himself blush as he remembered the way he felt every time they brushed hand or accidentally bumped into one another. Sometimes it seemed less like an accident and more on purpose. Alec couldn't help but lose himself in these thoughts.**

Hope you all like this change. Don't worry it won't be too long until all is reviled. I'll be adding more Alec chapter soon. I want to add more to Jace for now.

Please keep reading


	9. Chapter 8

**Hey, guys, I'm so so so sorry it has taken me so long to update. I got caught up with work and uni and then the holidays passed so quickly. I started this chapter back in November so if it feels a little disjointed that's why. Hopefully it still all flows and I promise it won't be that long until I update again. I did also fall out of love with my story. I had major writer's block. I would really appreciate some help with direction or just to discuss what should happen next. I have a rough idea but I always seem to be changing my mind and it's making writing the next few chapters really difficult. I really hope you enjoy this chapter. It has been the hardest to write so far. I wanted to add more to Jace and have him more than a very 2-dimensional character. Again please review and tell me what you think. I really do appreciate everything you guys say. Thanks again for sticking with this story.**

Jace sat in his room. Today had not gone to plan. He wanted to spend time with Clary. He wanted to make sure he was just confused because of his dream. He didn't really feel that way about her. _She's not my type at all, she's Clary, she is or was like a sister to me. There's no way I actually like her._ No matter how hard Jace tried he couldn't tell if it was the dream or if his feelings were real. When they were younger Jace had had a small crush on Clary. She was different to most kids their age. She was fearless and strong and stubborn and didn't let anything stop her. At times this drove Jace crazy but soon he found it part of her charm. He couldn't imagine Clary being told what to do or just following the crowd.

Jace thought back to how today went. Clary seemed to ignore his every move to talk to her. Even in English when they were doing partner work she seemed to only just acknowledge his existence and barely even looked at him. At first, Jace thought he had done something to offend her but then he thought better and just thought that maybe she wasn't in a good mood in general. Over the past couple of years, he had noticed her every now and again but never made any attempt to talk to her or anything. Jace always seemed to be busy with Seb or John. They always had a party or some big plans for the weekend and during school, he was always surrounded by other people. Jace didn't mind. He loved the attention. At times it was too much for Jace, he did still liked being alone at times but knowing that he would always have company if he needed it felt great.

As Jace sat at the piano he fiddled around with some chords. His father made him learn classical music from a young age and he seemed to enjoy it after a few years. At first, he could not stand how long or confusing the pieces was but he grew to love them. He rarely needed sheet music anymore. As he sat there he wondered about Aline. She had made her feelings for him very clear, she was definitely not one for subtly. Aline had long straight black hair that trailed down her back. She dressed to show off her curves that most girls were jealous of. She was shorter than a fair few of the girls her, and her dark brown eyes were striking to look at. Jace thought more about Aline, he didn't find her attractive as many, if not all of the guys at school did. There was something about her that always just made Jace look at her like a friend. Jace did see her as beautiful but more in the way a brother finds their sister beautiful.

Time passed around Jace as he tried to organise his thoughts. The more he thought about Aline and Clary the more confused he got. Jace thought his best option was to forget all of this and just move on. He would think of something to say to Aline later right now he needed to distract himself. Jace focused more on what he was playing. It had turned from one of Mozart's pieces to something completely different. Jace liked making up pieces of his own. His father used to get frustrated when Jace as a kid would get distracted from the pieces he was meant to be playing and play random notes and chords.

Clary had spent the afternoon distracting herself by drawing. The thoughts of her dream from the other night plagued her mind. She definitely did not think of Jace in that way. _He is arrogant, self-centered and conceited_ Clary told herself as she started sketching with more force. She needed to use all of her concentration on her art otherwise, her mind started to wander.

Clary started to lose herself in her art. She found that she didn't need to concentrate so hard. The lines flew from her pencil onto the page. Her mind was free as she drew. Clary didn't notice the sun setting or how much time had passed. She finished her sketch and finally took in what she created.

Clary's eyes grew larger as she stared at her work. She could feel heat rushing to her cheeks as she took the whole page in. this is not what Clary had thought she was drawing. She cursed at herself for not paying more attention to what she was drawing. The more Clary looked at her work the more she started to admire it and feel less embarrassed. She had drawn exactly what was in her dream. Even down to the colour she added. She really needed to get him out of her head. _This is just in my head. I don't really have feelings for Jace._ Clary repeated this in her head until the words lost all meaning. Clary spent the rest of the evening trying to do the rest of her homework before dinner.

Jace was all alone in his house. This wasn't different from most weeks. His parents were always working late or going out or having conferences. He was used to being alone but lately, it bothered him more than normal. He decided that tomorrow night he would have some friends over. He knew if his parents found out they would ground him, Jace found his parents to be extremely strict even with them hardly around. _Only a few friends should be ok, they said no parties and last time I check five friends over isn't a party_. Jace knew that he only needed to message one person for everything to be organised.

 _Hey Aline thinking of having people over tonight you in?_

Less than a minute later his phone buzzed

 _Yea, of course, I'll message the group and let them know. Any chance you could give me a lift tomorrow my car is in the shop?_

Jace was hoping of trying to give Clary a lift. He hoped that they could talk and he would know for sure that everything was in his head. Jace thought for a moment and realised the best way to get Clary out of his head was Aline. He could have feelings for her. They were friends Jace was sure that this would work

 _Yea no worries I'll come past yours around 10 to_

After that, the night passed quickly for Jace. Jace knew that tomorrow night might get bigger than five friends but that's just how his group worked. He enjoyed that his friends always made things more interesting. He was glad he made the decision so many years ago to befriend them. Without them, he would be completely different. Lying on his bed Jace thought back to those first few years of their friendship. They had been new to the school and Jace could tell, even back then, they were suited for each other. Hanging around them wasn't like hanging around Alec or Clary, he felt more in control with Seb and John. It was hard to explain how the friendships were different, he had tried over the years to explain to Alec. They were like his family. He felt responsible for them whereas with Seb and John it was more carefree and daring. None of them felt the need to take responsibility for anything and they were always getting into trouble.

Jace had set his alarm earlier so that he would have time to get Aline. She lived further away from the school than he did. As his alarm went off he had already been lying awake. Jace was a morning person and many mornings was up before his alarm went off. He would sometimes go downstairs and play piano or go for a jog but this morning he found himself unable to move from his bed. Jace hadn't slept well that night. He tried to relax his mind but every time he did he found himself in Clary's room. He tossed and turned and tried to make himself think. About other things but that only kept him awake. Around midnight he decided to give up and just let the dream happen. It wasn't the same as last time. This time he just sat on her bed as she sketched different people and places. She designed a tattoo for him. The image was burned into his brain. He thought maybe he could ask her to draw it for him. He liked the design and he already had a small tattoo. He had gotten a small symbol on his ankle a year ago with a fake ID.

Jace arrived at Aline's a few minutes earlier than planned but she was already out the front. She waved a hello as she walked around the side of the car. As she opened the door a warm breeze blew into the car. It was slowly getting cooler but not fast enough. This summer had been excruciatingly hot. Aline wore her hair up in a messy bun. It was too hot to wear her hair down. This morning Aline had put in slightly more effort than normal. She knew that Jace mainly saw her as a friend but she couldn't help how she felt about him. If she wanted pretty much any other guy at school she could but unfortunately, she wanted the guy who did not reciprocate her feelings.

Jace noticed that the day passed quickly. He didn't have English today so he hadn't really seen Clary. He spent lunch at his normal table with his friends. They were all talking about what they were going to do at Jace's. Jace had a pool so they were all organising going home first. It had been a while since the whole group hung out. There were definitely more than five people going now. Most had been away over different parts of the holidays. Jace turned the afternoon block out. He was more focused on what was happening tonight.

Aline asked for a lift home but would grab a lift with someone else to get back to Jace's. Jace really didn't mind. It meant less time alone. He couldn't quite put his finger on why he felt so lonely, his parents had been away for longer. They had been good over the holidays and weren't away as much but for some reason, this time felt different. After dropping Aline home Jace cleaned the house just a bit. He knew more mess would be made later but he needed to busy himself doing something. It wasn't long before people started arriving. _This is definitely more than what I expected._ There were about 20 of his classmates in his house by the time Aline arrived.

"I thought we said that this was just going to be small." Jace pulled Aline aside.

"I guess people invited other people and stuff at school. I only told our group and maybe two or three others." Aline looked up at Jace apologetically. Jace sighed, _this isn't her fault,_ Jace smiled down at Aline

"its fine, but if it gets too out of hand I'm going to have to kick everyone out." Aline smiled up at Jace as she stretched up to hug him. She skipped away and started talking to other people. Jace started to make his way through the crowd when the doorbell rang. Jace went to answer the door thinking it was odd someone would ring the bell. As Jace opened the door he was taken aback a little. This was probably the last person he was expecting to see.


	10. Chapter 9

**Hey, guys, I'm going to try and update at least once a fortnight so like once every two weeks. I'm wanting to update more like once every week but I'm now starting to teach and have uni and work so sometimes my weeks are hectic. Please bare with me. I have finally really planned out the next few chapters so hopefully ill be able to write them out more quickly. Thank you to everyone who stuck with me over my unexpected 2-month hiatus. Please review! I really do appreciate every single one. Please let me know what you want to read more of. I'm trying to ensure that most characters get back story. I'm struggling with Simon and Izzy but I've really enjoyed writing Alec. I have noticed that my previous description doesn't match what I've said later on about her. I started off by describing her as tall and blond but I've realised that I want to keep her closer to her description in the books. Sorry for the confusion.**

 **I made this chapter extra long just for you all. It is longer than I planned so this is a warning. Please stick with it. It does start a bit slow but I find that some chapters need to slow down so that the intense and high parts are more appreciated. I really hope you like it all. I hope this makes up for the long hiatus I took. Please forgive me.**

 **NOTE!**

 **I know many of you are reading from America or from countries with different schooling systems than mine. I am from Australia so I have based this off Australian schooling but I added AP classes because we don't have that here but I like the idea. Our major school holidays are from December to almost the end of January and this is our summer. Our final exams are in October - November of year 12. if you are confused about anything I write please message me and I will explain and try and fix the confusion in the next chapter.**

 **Ok, that's enough from me sorry to have written such a large authors note. On with the chapter :D**

As the lunch bell rang Alec didn't waste any time trying to decide whether he was going to leave school again. Even after almost two months Alec still got nervous whenever they had plans to meet. Alec tried to push those feelings away. It didn't make sense after all this time that he still got nervous. He should stop overreacting and just be normal. Alec was often harder on himself than he needed to be. Many people are always harder on themselves. But for Alec, he was the oldest and felt so much extra responsibility for both his siblings as well as being the role model they both deserved. When he first found out he preferred guys to girls, he was in year 8 and it sort of just hit him suddenly. When all the guys would talk about girls in their year he felt no attraction to them. If anything, Alec felt that he needed to protect them all and keep the guys who were just playing with them away. At first, he thought it was because he was an older brother and he'd always been protective of Isabelle but then he noticed that he felt different around guys. He had tried to explain to Izzy how he felt but words couldn't really describe how it felt. It was like a switch went off and suddenly he realised that he was different but couldn't explain it.

He had kept his secret from his sister for as long as he could. At first, he felt shame, that he would have somehow disappointed her and that she wouldn't be accepting. Then he felt like it was something just for him. Being the oldest things were rarely just his. He started to like having something to himself. It wasn't until towards the end of year 10 that he felt the need to share his secret. He didn't want it to be a secret anymore.

Alec had lost himself in thought as he drove to the small beach café. They had met at this little café everyday over most of the summer. Alec thought back to how they first met. He had gone down to the beach with Izzy, Clary and Simon. Neither Clary nor himself were really beach people but during the hot summer it was nice to be by the cool ocean breeze and cool off in the water.

Alec had left at lunch again to meet this mysterious guy. Izzy had filled Clary in on the situation as she had all summer whenever there was something to share. Izzy knew Clary would keep it to herself, Izzy enjoyed having someone to share girly things with and talk things out with. During the afternoon block of class, Izzy was able to convince Alec's teachers that he was ok but needed to go home and their parents had signed off with the school. Thankfully none of the teachers questioned this as Alec was a star pupil and if he needed to leave there was probably a really good reason for it. The teachers gave Izzy the work Alec would miss and sent her off to her own classes. The brother and sister didn't share any classes together.

Alec still couldn't get out of his head. During the summer Alec kept thinking that he was being played with, that this would all be a prank. His thoughts focused mainly on how someone like him could be liked by someone like him. He was in Alec's mind almost perfect. _Yes,_ Alec thought h _e could be conceited and jealous, but he was also honourable and grateful._ Alec had finally accepted that this wasn't some kind of joke or plan to humiliate him. It took the whole summer before he felt comfortable around him.

Izzy could not concentrate during class. She kept thinking about her brother and his new love interest, or crush, or boyfriend, or whatever they were. Izzy wasn't really sure. She hoped that her brother is happy. Izzy could see a difference in him. Over the summer she had noticed his mood change. He was definitely happier and he seemed lighter. While Izzy was friendly with almost everyone in the year, she didn't have any of her close friends in her PDHPE* class. She sat next to Aline. Izzy didn't mind Aline; she could be materialistic and over the top at times but she could also be really nice. Aline liked Izzy too. Well as much as Aline could like someone. She enjoyed Izzy's positivity and her style. Definitely was slightly jealous of Izzy's clothes.

"Any plans for this afternoon?" Aline turned her head to face Izzy. She knew Jace wanted to keep this small but a few more person shouldn't be too much of a hassle. Aline had already talked to some other girls at school. The group was mainly boys, _we definitely needed more girls._ She knew that many of the other guys would thank Aline later for it.

"Not really, no one has really made plans being the first week back and all." Izzy tried to seem ok about it, but if people only knew one thing about her is that she was always the life of the party and always making plans.

"There's a small thing going on tonight at Jace's, you're welcome to come to that." Aline lowered her voice not wanting other people to hear. "People are planning on going swimming, would be nice to catch up now that we are all back from holidays." many of the students at school they went away during the holidays, trying to escape their fairly small suburb. Izzy smiled back at Aline. Finally, something Izzy had to look forward to. She was excited even though it was at Jace's it should be good.

"Oh cool, sounds like fun. Count me in." as the class started Izzy and Aline continued to talk about the plans. They used their notebooks to communicate. It also meant that if their teacher grabbed one of their books nothing would really make sense as it would be a one-sided conversation.

School could not end sooner for Izzy. She had texted her brother and said she was going home with Clary, so he didn't have to race back to the school. Izzy, Clary and Simon started to all walk home together. Izzy liked walking home with Clary. They didn't really get a lot of alone time Simon or Alec were normally always there. Some friends of Simon had joined them which meant that Izzy and Clary trailed behind them slightly finally enjoying time just the two of them.

"Hey, so there's a party going on later today you definitely need to come with me." Izzy kept her voice relatively low. She definitely did not want to be the one who turned this small thing into something much larger, even though that's what Izzy did best.

"Oh I don't know, I was thinking of getting through my art concept board tonight." Clary looked straight ahead knowing that if she turned to face Izzy she would stare at Clary with large sad eyes until Clary caved.

"Come on, you can always do that over the weekend. Please, please, please come with me." Izzy Was looking at Clary pulling the most pleading face she could. She knew Clary would cave and end up having the best time ever. Clary turned to face Izzy knowing that she would surrender. Clary thought that if Izzy really wanted to go Clary should go with her. At least this way Clary could look after Izzy if anything happened.

"Ok, ok fine I'll go with you." Clary smiled at Izzy. She did know she would probably have a great time in the end.

The rest of the walk home passed quickly. Izzy started talking about what they should wear and the swimmers they should bring. Clary mainly let Izzy do the talking every now and then she would agree or nod her head. As they neared Izzy's street Clary said she would come back in about an hour and they could walk to wherever they were going. Izzy had refused to tell Clary where the party was.

"I thought you would come to mine that way we can get ready together. Anyway, your bikini might as well be a full piece with all that skin it covers. Don't worry I have one you can borrow." Clary rolled her eyes. She should have expected that from Izzy. She liked to dress Clary up in different clothes. Things Clary definitely would not normally wear. The two girls said a quick good-bye to the boys and headed down Izzy's street.

Alec was glad when he received Izzy's text. He definitely didn't want to leave so early again. The two guys had fewer opportunities to see each other now that school was back. Alec broached the subject of the weekend over lunch. He was nervous at first asking if he could bring his sister but he was met with nothing but reassurance. Apparently, the person the party was for felt the more the merrier applied to just about everything.

Alec knew he couldn't stay much longer it was already 5:30. Izzy would have gotten home a while ago and their parents would be home around 6. He found the more time they spend together the harder it was to leave. The two of them didn't talk too much but rather just enjoyed each others company. At the beginning of summer Alec like this about him but now he felt the silence was awkward at times and found himself unsure of what to say. This was the first time Alec had had a crush on someone let alone started seeing someone. Was it meant to be like this? At times Alec felt like he was more invested, like he was trying harder, or he felt more invested. Sometimes this played on Alec's mind when the two were together and at times created animosity between them.

The two boys were sitting on a bench, swapping between people watching and reading. Alec could feel his leg and arm being brushed up against every now and then. They sat closely together but weren't quite touching, except for when Alec could feel that his attention was wanted. Alec wasn't quite ready to show affection yet. He felt self-conscious about it.

Alec was walked to his car as he mentioned he had to leave. He was stuck inside his head again and wasn't paying much attention to what was happening around him. Before Alec could open his door he felt fingers intertwine with his. Alec all of a suddenly had his mind go completely blank. What filled his mind earlier completely disappeared. Alec felt himself being turned around with a hand on his waist. This was a more physical connection the two had had all summer put together. Alec could feel the car door against his back. He could feel himself being pushed harder against the door. Alec found himself looking at the person in front of him. There was something different in his eyes. Alec's eyes flicked down to his lips for only a moment. They looked so soft and red.

Before Alec could think let alone say anything those soft red lips pressed up against his own. His eyes fluttered shut. His arms moved on their own accord. He felt his fingers loop through belt loops and pull the person in front of him closer. He felt fingers tangle themselves through his hair. His lungs burned with desperation for oxygen but he blocked that out. All he wanted to feel were those lips on his. He felt his lips part as a tongue traced its way along his bottom lip. He had never felt this way before. Finally, he felt those soft lips part from his. His breath was ragged as he tried to re-oxygenate his blood. His lungs relaxed as he took deep breaths. Alec started to feel lightheaded.

"I'll see you Saturday" a voice called not even realising that he was now standing alone leaning against his car. That kiss had felt intense and amazing for Alec but there was also something missing. Alec tried to figure out what it was while driving home. It was like there was no connection during the kiss. Yea there had been want and need but it was like a degree of separation. It was like he felt like he had to feel that way. Alec couldn't figure out what this meant. _Maybe its just because I'm inexperienced that has to be it right?_ These thoughts plagued Alec's mind as he pulled into the driveway. His parent's car wasn't there yet _Thank god_ thought Alec. As he opened the front door he saw both Izzy and Clary heading towards him clearly on their way out.

Clary had spent a large part of the afternoon trying to convince Izzy that what she wore to school was perfectly fine to wear tonight. Izzy disagreed and in classic Izzy fashion, she got her own way. Clary ended up in a red bikini that matched her hair, white shorts, that were way too short for Clary's liking, and a loose green top that tied at the front. Clary felt like she was showing too much of both her legs and stomach not to mention the cleavage the swimmers and top created. Izzy had tried to tame Clary's hair, she let it fall in loose curls that looked natural but definitely took half an hour to create. A mix of curlers, hairspray, detangler and moose were all keeping Clary's hair in place. Izzy had been nice to Clary and not applied too much makeup, a small amount of mascara that made Clary's eyes pop along with eyeliner and lip gloss. Thankfully for Clary, the lip gloss was a soft pink colour and wasn't glossy at all. Clary hated the feeling on her lips, it felt like glue trying to seal her lips shut.

Izzy had gone with a classic white bikini that contrasted her black hair and tanned skin. Summer agreed with Izzy. She had on a nearly non-existent denim skirt that sat low on her hips and a cropped white top that shows almost her entire stomach as well as her chest. It hugged her torso and showed off her curves. Clary couldn't lie, Izzy looked drop dead gorgeous, Clary felt a pang of jealousy but she knew even if she looked like Izzy she did not have the confidence to dress like her.

On their way out Alec had just come through the door. Clary's cheeks immediately flushed. She had known Alec since she was a child. She knew he already disapproved about how Izzy dressed and now this. Alec was like her older brother as well. Alec looked too distracted to really take in their outfits. They were able to leave with only a few words in passing. Clary still had no idea where she was being taken. After turning down two streets she figured it out.

"Jace's, really Izzy? We are going to Jace's and you dress me up like this. Are you serious!" If Clary felt embarrassed in front of Alec she would probably die in front of Jace. Things had become awkward between them, more than usual.

"That's exactly why I dressed you up like this. You can stop acting weird in front of him and finally have a guy at our school appreciate how amazing you look. This effort wasn't for him it was for the people at his." Clary rolled her eyes. Izzy knew she did used to have a crush on Jace like three years ago but clearly, nothing had happened. "you've never gone out with anyone. Your first and only kiss have been with Simon it's time to find someone and have fun. This is our last year of school, you need to let loose." Izzy did have a point she had been asked out a couple of times but always found an excuse, as lame as they were, to not go. She knew she needed to al=t least try even if it was just once.

"Fine but next time I'm picking my own clothes." the rest of the walk passed quickly and before Clary knew it they were at Jace's door. _Ok, this might be awkward for all of 2 minutes max then it'll be fun and you can talk to everyone and anyone but Jace. It's only awkward if you think it's awkward. Just pretend like everything is normal and you're not showing way too much skin. Act like this is what you wear on a regular basis when you're not at school._ Clary calmed her mind but she could feel her heartbeat pulse in her chest.

Jace opened the door and stood there for a moment completely shell shocked. Two things were definitely not right, first Clary was at his door something he absolutely did not predict nor imagine in his wildest thoughts, and secondly she looked incredible. At school, she didn't stand out or wear anything that even resembled what she was dressed in. Jace had to concentrate as hard as he could to not look her up and down. He let both girls in smiling saying to have fun before he disappeared. This definitely wasn't helping clear up how he felt. He thought his feeling for Clary were all in his head but then she appears at his house looking like that. Yea Jace had always noticed that she was pretty, not in an over the top or in your face kind of way more like subtly like her red hair and green eyes. Jace had never seen Clary look like that. _Ok, this seriously has to be in my head._ Jace pushed all thoughts of Clary aside, he figured it was just because of the way she was dressed and he could feel this way about anyone who dressed showing that much skin.

Clary and Izzy made their way through the house, stopping to chat to people every now and then. This was a lot bigger than how Aline first described it to Izzy. That definitely was a good thing for Izzy. Even though it was almost 6 the temperature had not dropped much. It wasn't long before people migrated outside and went swimming. Clary decided that she was going to stay out of the water for a while. Izzy pouted and tried to get Clary to change her mind but ultimately decided that she would convince her later once she felt more comfortable. It seemed like over half the year was at Jace's. Izzy was clearly the centre of attention, especially from all the guys. Clary looked on with Jealousy as she saw Izzy confidently flirt with many of the guys. She seemed in her comfort zone at parties. Clary at parties seemed to stick out, she never quite fit in so seamlessly.

Clary decided that she couldn't just sit around and do nothing. She joined Izzy and a growing group of people in the pool. She did notice that as she walked in just her bikini to the pool she had many pairs of eyes following her. She felt uncomfortable with all this new attention but at the same time, she enjoyed being seen by people for looking good. As she joined the group many of the guys turned their attention from Izzy to Clary. Izzy smiled an 'I told you so' smile that made clary giggle.

The party continued into the night. Clary had spoken to more people than she had in the past 4 years at school. Almost everyone wanted to ask her a question whether it was girls commenting on her clothes or her hair, or guys trying to start up a conversation using her art or asking about what university she is applying to or how her summer was. For once Clary didn't feel uncomfortable or uneasy at a party, she was really enjoying herself, way more than what she expected to. Clary wasn't quite sure when or how but soon people were drinking alcohol out of classic red cups. Clary wasn't one to drink. She had on a handful of occasions but she normally always worried about Izzy and preferred to only stick to one maybe two. Seeing as she was the only one Izzy came with and Alec wasn't there she felt an extra responsibility towards Izzy, she knew she wouldn't do anything stupid but it was more of a just ibn case.

Music blared through the house and continued on outside. Izzy, Clary, Aline and a few other girls danced outside. This was the first time Clary had let go so much and it felt incredible. She couldn't dance as well as Izzy could but she didn't feel self-conscious about how she was dancing, Clary was enjoying just swinging to the music. Occasionally Izzy would pull Clary close and swinging her hips and moving her hands to Clary's hips moving them in time to the music. It wasn't before long that everyone was outside dancing. The music changed from hip-hop to more dance/techno music there was the occasional old school song that everyone seemed to yell the lyrics to. Clary found herself laughing and feeling free.

Izzy had grabbed both Clary and herself a drink. Izzy could make some potent drinks at times so Clary was always weary, this time she didn't care as much and ended up racing Izzy in who could finish theirs first. A small group had gathered around and were chanting. The liquid burnt the back of Clary's throat but she persevered. As Clary gulped the last of the horrible mixture she threw her cup on the floor beating Izzy at her own game. Izzy smiled and bowed at Clary accepting defeat. The crowd cheered as the underdog had taken victory. Two guys lifted Clary onto their shoulders as everyone cheered. Clary could not help but giggle hysterically. As she was placed back down on the ground she lost her footing and almost feel.

Jace did not understand how his small gathering turned into a huge party. At least he had time to clean up. His dad had texted him earlier saying the conference was running longer and they wouldn't be home till Monday. That meant the whole weekend to clean up. Jace had seen people gathering in a circle cheering. He realised that someone had brought alcohol and considered shutting down the party. At this point, it wasn't that out of hand so he left it. As he walked closer to the crowd of people he heard people chanting names. Something was going on with Izzy and he could hear more and more people start chanting Clary. _Clary?... What are they up to_ he missed whatever was happening and only caught the end where everyone erupted into cheering and the next thing he saw was Clary being lifted on John and Seb's shoulders and her in fits of laughter.

Jace walked up to the three of them wanting to talk to John but he saw Clary loose her footing. Without even thinking he moved toward her and caught her in his arms. She was still laughing. She looked up to see how caught her and stopped laughing completely. She stood up and straighten herself.

"Ummm thanks" Clary's cheeks bloomed into a bright red. He could tell she was embarrassed. He thought he had two options, he could pretend like everything was ok and tell her not to worry about it and move on or he could make a classic Jace retort.

"I didn't realise when someone falls for someone they physically fall." Jace went with the latter. Clary opened her mouth to say something but she couldn't think of a single thing to say so just closed her mouth. Jace still had his arms around her when Izzy came over.

"OMG Clary are you ok, Not going to lie might have let you win but told you you'd have fun" Izzy completely ignored Jace and pulled Clary towards to the dance floor. Clary had more to drink than she normally did and started to feel its effects, she didn't feel as self-conscious, she felt more free and happy, she had less care about anything and everything. Clary knew she needed to stop. From then on all her drink with either water or soft drink.

Seb had followed Clary and Izzy to the dance floor. He had never really had much interaction with Clary but tonight she looked gorgeous and he felt like he wanted to get to know her better. At first he mainly just watched at first, she swung her hips and moved so freely to the music. Seb didn't want to just stand there and watch anymore. He moved towards Clary, he wrapped his arms around her waist and moved with her. Her hips grinded up against his. Clary smiled knowing it was Seb, he was funny, easy to talk to and definitely attractive. Clary moved all her hair to one side, leaving one side of her neck exposed, she ran her fingers down her neck as she intertwined her fingers with his. She could feel his hot breath on the side of her neck. He left soft kisses down her neck before spinning her around lifting her chin and resting his forehead against hers. She let her eyes close and they swayed to the music together. She could feel his hands hold tightly to her waist. Her arms moved upwards and curled around his neck.

 ***PDHPE for those who may not know is Personal Development, Health, and Physical Education. So it's like a mix of sports classes and health lessons. They learn about drugs, alcohol, keeping themselves safe, muscle groups, first aid, effects different things have on the body, the effects of being physical, why you should eat healthy, how to eat health, as well as physically participating is sports and physical activity.**

 **I just wanted to make note that I don't advertise underage drinking or suggest that you should. I only needed it to develop some relationships and friendships in the story. Please if you do drink stay safe and be responsible.**

 **Finally, we get some more Alec and mystery, man. Don't worry you'll find out who it is very soon. Many of you could possibly already guess. I've tried to leave small clues throughout the physical and attribute description. I'm actually really excited to write more about these two. I really hope you guys are liking it. I know it must be frustrating having everything from Alec's perspective but I wanted to explore more from his side. Don't worry though I'll change it up in the coming chapters.**

 **Please please please review. I want to know how you all feel about this. You guys are the reason I write this and reading what you think means the world to me. I have loved sharing my story with you all. Please keep reading :)**


	11. Something New

**Hey, guys. So my last chapter was kind of two chapters in one and because of this its taken me a little longer than planned to write my next chapter so instead of leaving you with nothing I have this for you.**

 **I started playing with a short story of Clary but in the Shadowhunter reality. I thought I'd just see how people felt about it. Not sure if I want to continue the story but I really enjoyed writing it. Please let me know what you think of it. Don't worry I'll be posting the next chapter in a few days.**

 **PLEASE PLEASE review I want to know what you all think. Your opinions mean so much to me and I love reading them. I want to say a huge shout out to those people who have written either a review or inboxed me.**

The moment Clary woke she realised she slept in. She was late. Still plagued by sleep, Clary started getting ready for training as fast as her muscles would let her. She was still sore from her last training session. It was three days ago, but none of the Lightwoods had gone easy on her. After everything with her father and real brother, they wanted to make she sure she was fully prepared for the next threat. She slipped on her black training pants and a black crop. She decided that the loose tee shirts she wore didn't allow her the same movement and would get caught on her blades. She had training with Jace today. That's the last thing she wanted. Out of them all, he trained her the hardest. They still weren't really talking. Since finding out, they were siblings and then finding out that that was a lie everything had become too hard for him to deal with and in classic Jace form he ignored everything and focused on the mission and only the mission putting his feelings and Clary aside.

Clary's mother had argued with her daughter about living at the institute. At the moment Clary could only stay there three nights. It was frustrating moving back and forth between the two rooms, but it was helpful on the days she was there. Unfortunately for Clary today was not one of those days. She raced out the door not bothering with breakfast. She knew she would get an earful when she arrived for being so late already. The one good thing for Clary being up so early meant that there were few people around. Clary raced down the street towards the train station. She did love Luke, but he lived so far away from the institute. As Clary reached the station something or someone must have been on her side as the train just arrived as she got to her platform.

Clary could see the old dilapidated church transform before her. It still took a little longer for her to see through glamours. It was slowly getting better, but sometimes she could tell when the others saw something she couldn't and Clary would have to concentrate much harder to see anything. Some days Clary would go home with a raging headache from pushing too far. She much preferred the headaches to the bruises and sore muscles she got after training. Clary was completely out of breath by the time she reached the front doors. Her legs burned from running and bounding up the stairs. She was definitely not in shape in be a Shadowhunter. She had only been training for just over two weeks. She hoped all this training would become easier.

At first, her mother refused to let Clary train. She still wanted to keep her from this world. After days of arguing and Clary starting to sneak around her mother finally relented. Izzy had begun to train her in small parts of combat and strategy. Alec got on board as well and believed she needed to know how to protect herself. Jace was much like Clary's mother and took a while to convince. He refused to spend time with Clary and if she was ever started to train he would stop and leave the training room. It took Jace a while to come to terms with this new Clary. She had always been stubborn, but this was different. She was passionate and hungry to learn. That died down after Jace started to train with her. She would often try to convince Izzy to train with her instead, but they all knew that Jace was the best fighter out of the three of them and it was agreed to throw Clary into the deep end.

Jace threw himself into teaching Clary. If he was to train her, he wanted her to be the best. Jace wasn't going to half-ass anything. He knew he pushed Clary during their training sessions, but if she ever came up against a demon, it would not go easy on her. Jace cared deeply about Clary, whether she was her brother or not. He couldn't quite deal with those feelings yet but either way, he knew he wanted to protect her and give her the ability to keep herself safe.

Clary waited impatiently as the elevator seemed to move, more slowly than it ever had, to the training room floor. When Clary heard the Ding of the doors opening, she braced herself. She was over an hour late. Clary definitely would pay for this. She quickly made her was towards the double doors that opened onto the training room. As she rounded the corner, she saw him. Standing tall, Jace's blond hair hung in soft curls, his arms were crossed, and he was looking away from her. She knew once he looked at her she would see everything he felt in his eyes. Clary used to love looking into his eyes and being able to read him so easily; now it just made her feel uncomfortable. She felt now that she was invading his personal space, she was somehow violating something unspoken between them. Clary did not know whether he knew how quickly she could read him. It made finding out they weren't related so much worse. She saw how happy he was, to begin with, and then saw that joy move to sadness and turn into confusion and finally into regret.

"I guess you don't want to take any of this training seriously," Jace spoke without looking at Clary. "If you don't want to learn or train don't bother turning up next time, it's better than being late." Jace had turned away from her and walked through the doors. Clary stood stunned for a moment. She had prepared for yelling, for anger for anything but calm and almost detached disappointment. Clary was uncertain what to do. After a moment she pulled herself together and followed Jace into the room.

If Clary thought even for a moment that Jace's words were all she was going to get for being late, she would have never been more wrong. Jace pushed harder than usual. They started with hand to hand combat. Clary's back hit the mat more times than she even got one hit on Jace.

"Again." Jace outstretched his hand for the fifth time to help Clary to her feet. At first, Clary ignored his hand and would lift herself up, but by now Clary was getting tired and reluctantly took his hand. As Jace closed his fingers around Clary's small delicate hand, they both felt a jolt between them. At that moment they both looked at each other. Clary could see in Jace's eyes that he felt the same thing she had.

For weeks neither one of them had touched. Other than training there was no physical contact between them, even during train all contact was during hand to hand. Jace wouldn't even touch Clary to help her adjust her grip on a blade or knife. This was different. Jace looked away quickly and pulled Clary up, letting go the second he knew she was steady on her feet. Jace wanted to move on. He could tell Clary had felt what he had. He tried to ignore it, but he knew if he dwelled on it for even a moment Clary would want to talk about it. Clary had wanted to talk the second they found out they weren't siblings. Jace pushed it away. He now regretted doing that. Jace thought about how it could have helped to talk it through but he like Clary was often too stubborn for his own good.

Clary could tell Jace did not want to talk and instead landed a good kick to his side as he turned away from her. If he didn't want to talk, then she wouldn't either. Knowing he was off guard was her secret asset. If he had been facing her, he would have seen it coming. Jace took a step to the side and curled slightly towards his now sore side. He knew that this was her way of saying she was going to move on and not dwell. It brought a small smile to Jace's face knowing that she knew him so well. As he turned to face Clary, she landed a punch to his cheek. Jace looked at Clary stunned. _Where was this energy coming from?_ Jace could have sworn that she wouldn't have lasted much longer after she hit the mat the fourth time.

Clary felt proud of herself. She hadn't ever landed two hits in a row. Not even on Isabelle who always went easy on her. Clary had this new found energy which allowed her to land several more hits. Both Jace and Clary were out of breath soon after. Jace was getting tired and possibly lazy as Clary was able to land more punches than she ever had before. Clary thought for a moment that Jace was going easy on her. She swept her leg up and prepared to use all the force she had left to land one last kick to his stomach. Unfortunately for her Jace was not planning on going easy nor planning on letting her beat him. He grabbed her leg before she struck him and pulled making Clary fall once again onto her back.

Clary landed with a thud. She had forgotten to use her arms to soften her fall, and her shoulders bared the brunt of her fall. Clary did not want to get up again. She laid stunned for a second on the mat. She felt defeated. She was so confident that she would finally beat Jace. To her surprise, Jace didn't offer her his hand nor tell her to get up to go again. He fell beside her obviously exhausted.

"I think that's enough for today," he said between pants. Their last sparring session went for almost three times as long, and neither one of them could even think about standing let alone sparring again. It took about 10 minutes before Clary had finally caught her breath and felt strong enough to stand. Neither one of them had said anything in that time. They lay their silently. Clary listened as Jace's breathing sounded less and less harsh and returned to normal. She realised that he stayed lying down next to her even though he had caught his breath and could have started another round. Clary enjoyed the feeling of having him so close to her.

Jace knew he should get up and keep training but a small part of him liked lying down next to Clary.


	12. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

 **Ok, I'm back with a normal chapter now. What did you guys think of the other chapter? I want to say a huge HUGE thank you to everyone who's been reading my story it means the world to me. Sorry that this is a few days late.**

Jace had barely gotten any sleep. Many people had crashed in different rooms; some didn't even make it to a room, and people were lying on the floor. This was not what Jace had planned. The messiest part of the house was the backyard. Jace thought he should start there.

 _Jace had seen Clary drinking with Seb last night. He had tried to think nothing of it, but he couldn't stop watching, he felt his stomach turn. He hated what he was seeing, part of him wanted to go over and punch Seb. He wanted to take Clary away from him. Instead of doing any of that Jace walked away and grabbed a drink. It wasn't his last drink of the night either._

 _He almost lost it when after his 3rd or 4th drink his saw Clary sitting almost on top of Seb laughing. Then the worst thing happened. Clary reached around his neck and kissed him. A knot twisted in Jace's stomach. As much as he wanted to deny his feelings, he couldn't anymore, but what he could do was get another drink and hope to forget._

Jace moved sluggishly around the yard picking up empty cups. Two large garbage bags were full, and the yard still wasn't clean. People started to rise. Thankfully today was a half day due to staff development. By ten everyone was up and had left. Jace hadn't seen Seb or Clary. Jace definitely needed to talk to Clary. This could not go on forever.

Clary woke up with a headache. She'd gone against her rule. She drank way too much. A moment later fear struck through Clary. She bolted upright looking around the room. It took her longer than it should have to realise she was in Simon's room. How the hell did I get here? Clary felt something move beside her.

"Go back to sleep Clary." Simon sounded groggy still half asleep.

"It is way too early for either of you to two to be up" Izzy moaned from next to Clary. Simon was on the floor next to his bed. Clary's night started to come back to her. Izzy had drunk too much and began to feel sick; Clary knew it was way too late to call either parent, they both texted their parents earlier saying they were staying with the other. Clary knew Alex would kill them both so she called the only person she knew you would come. Simon. He had a relatively relaxed mum, so she didn't ask many questions with Simon left in the middle of the night with the car.

Clary looked over at Simon's alarm clock, big red 10:30 school is starting in an hour, and she needed to get home and to Izzy's before school. The three made a plan. Simon would get ready stop by Izzy's first then Clary's and then finally school. Luckily Simon's mum had left the car for him.

Clary could not wait to shower. She felt dirty from the night before. She still could smell chlorine on her mixed with alcohol. Unfortunately, being naturally clumsy and drinking doesn't mix. Clary tripped over getting not only her drink all over her but also Seb's. She had bumped into him as she fell.

 _Shit Seb_. Clary thought back to last night. She definitely never thought of him that way before. Originally, she had hoped to get Jace's attention, a small part of her had hoped that he would come up and talk to her. As the night drew on, she realised the chance of him coming over shrank, and her want for him to come over grew.

When she first felt his hands on her waist, her heart skipped a beat thinking it was Jace. It didn't take long before she realised it wasn't him. She likes the attention more than Seb as horrible as that sounded. No guy had paid her that kind of attention before. Even though it is just because of her looks, she enjoyed it. If only for a moment. The two ended up sitting and talking for ages. Very real as well you made her laugh, and he was nice to talk to you there was nothing there for her.

At the end of the night, Clary went to find Jace to talk to him. Full of Liquid courage she felt like telling him everything. She hasn't been able to find him and instead found Izzy way to hot and heavy with someone. Clary hadn't waited long enough to see who it was she grabbed Izzy by the arm and dragged her outside.

Clary, back into her normal comfortable clothes, walked into school with Izzy, Simon, and Alec, they had picked him up while they waited for Izzy. He tried to grill Clary about last night, but he had gotten very little out of her. Clary wanted yesterday to have never have happened. She was dreading what was about to happen. She was definitely caught between a rock and a hard place. Would she be able to talk to Jace now? Would she need to confront Seb? Would either of them pretend like nothing happened last night? Too many questions filled Clary's head. She didn't know how she was going to get through the day. With one deep breath, she walked through the front doors of the school.

Jace realised he had English first up. He was not sure how to deal with Clary now. Part of him wanted to tell her how he was feeling. He was still confused about his feelings. _Was Clary really into Seb?_ The thought of him skipping English crossed his mind. It was the easier and less awkward option. Jace didn't run away from anything no matter how uncomfortable it may be. He faced everything head on. He marched into English and specifically chose a desk near where Clary would usually sit. She could not avoid him, not this time.

Clary walked into English not sure what to say to Jace. Seb was one of his closest friends. If he tried asking her anything she might say something she'll regret. She felt bad. Clary had no idea how Seb felt, but from his actions last night she'd guess that he liked her and definitely not like a friend. She wanted to talk to Seb first. Explain that it was the heat of the moment and she got a little carried away and that she thought he was a cool fun guy but it was platonic for her. Clary didn't quite understand why it was platonic, _he is cute, funny, smart and he finds my art interesting. He's easy to talk to, and I felt comfortable around him._ Clary kept wondering why she didn't feel a spark or butterflies or anything between them. As she walked into the classroom, it hit her. She saw Jace. She felt those butterflies she had been looking for. She realised now that she didn't feel anything for Seb was because she did have feelings for Jace. Clary hoped she wasn't blushing as she sat down next to him.

"I thought you were going to try and avoid me." Jace didn't sound annoyed; his lips were pulled into a smirk. Clary wasn't quite sure how to reply. "Ummm…. Yea well we have our project work to do in this lesson. Wouldn't make sense if I sat on the other side of the room." She tried to keep her voice neutral hoping he hadn't noticed that she was now nervous around him.

They had handed in their questions and answers into Mr Starkweather earlier in the week, so now they had to hand in their evaluations of their partner and themselves and the task itself. They were instructed to start discussing the next part of their assignment and to remember that there was a final project due and to keep that in mind when doing everything else. Their English teacher was away, and their sub had very little idea what was going on and just read from the notes.

Clary had been dreading having to start this next part of their assignment. She would have to spend the whole weekend with Jace. She definitely needed to talk to Seb and sooner rather than later. Both Clary and Jace sat in complete silence for half the lesson. Clary was taking notes on what she definitely needed to do on the weekend and what she would show to Jace. Other than sketching Clary didn't have any hobbies. She thought that maybe she would show Jace more about her art project, _two birds one stone,_ Clary thought. Jace had been sitting there silently dreading the clean-up he had at home waiting for him. Not only that but now he needed to spend the weekend with Clary showing her his hobbies. Jace thought about his hobbies. He liked his boxing classes, and he played football, but he didn't think either of them were a hobby. _Maybe something to do with my music_ Jace hadn't actually told anyone, but he had started to teach himself guitar, he wasn't very good yet. Well, Jace didn't think so, compared to someone else teaching themselves a new instrument he was talented.

The silence started to get to Jace. He was one of those people that once he wanted to tell someone something he couldn't get it out of his head. "Clary," he said looking up finally and saw her staring at her page with a confused look, "I was wondering if maybe you'd want to spend Saturday doing this assignment." As Jace spoke, Clary looked up at him. She had been nervous when he first said her name. She didn't know what direction this conversation was heading in. "I have to finish cleaning tonight, but we should be able to get the assignment done on Saturday and that way if we need more time there is Sunday as well." Clary was shocked. She didn't expect Jace to be thinking ahead or planning for this assignment.

"Yea that sounds fine. I thought we could do mine in the afternoon/night time. The light works better at that time," Clary was going to show Jace her passion for art and part of that was showing him what she loved to draw." Jace nodded in agreement, _ok I've got the morning I'll take her to a class or something first see how it goes then when she needs to start hers we can stop mine whenever._ Hundreds of thoughts clouded Jace's mind. Maybe he would just talk to her tomorrow. _What's one day, I can wait_

 _Ok one down one to go,_ Clary thought as she left English. She needed to find Seb, walking to her locker she checked her timetable, she had gym next; hopefully, Seb was in her class.


	13. Chapter 11

**Hey, guys, I know my last chapter was late, so I'm trying to get an extra one out just for you guys. Ok, next chapter you will meet Alec's man properly. I'm super excited, and I hope you are too. Here goes :) I made this one small and more of a filler so that I'd get three done this week. I definitely can't do three every week, so this should hopefully make me publish once a week. Thanks again to everyone who's stuck with this story. LOVE YOU ALL.**

Alec had had to bear the brunt of his parent's questions. He has been way too preoccupied to notice that Izzy didn't come home last night. Their parents didn't like that she'd stayed out even though she had messaged them. Staying over on a school night was not allowed but considering school was only a half day their parents had said it was ok. Alec thought about how they would use this later to say no to something else. If they refused to Saturday night, Alec would kill Izzy. Alec entertained their questions only to get on their good side. He was not going to miss this party. Especially not since things had changed between them. That kiss had changed a lot for Alec. It was either going to be for the better or worse; Alec just couldn't decide which yet.

Getting a lift to school with Simon, Izzy and Clary had been a little uncomfortable. Alec liked silence, but it was an awkward silence. No one was saying anything, and there was a reason, but nobody was saying why. Alec tried at first to start conversations, but it seemed to make things worse. The four of them walked into school and Alec was glad when both girls walked to their classes and Simon and Alec were left. They had never been super close, but at times like these, it was nice to have another guy in the group.

"Any idea what that's all about." Alec was hoping Clary had filled in Simon so that Alec wasn't completely out of the loop and could understand what happened without either girl making a bigger deal or ignoring the topic altogether.

"To be honest, not really. Something happened last night. I picked them up way after midnight, and they were at Jace's place. They had both been drinking, but that's about all I know. They didn't talk much last night." When Simon said, they had both been drinking his eyes grew twice their size in pure shock. His parents definitely could not find this out otherwise he would be grounded till he's 30. _What was Izzy thinking drinking on a school night? And Clary really? She was always the responsible one what happened? If Jace had something to do with this, I'd kill him._ Thoughts and questions filled Alec's mind. He looked over at Simon and could tell he didn't know any of the answers.

Simon left for music meeting back up with Izzy further down the corridor. Alec had Spanish. Most of his classes like Clary's were without anyone he was friends/friendly with. He didn't mind, though. He liked just being able to sit alone and get work done. As he walked into class, he knew he wasn't going to get much work done. Jace was seated in the middle of the classroom, and when he saw Alec he tried to get his attention, he clearly wanted to talk about something. Alec knew it would be about last night. With a sigh, Alec walked in and sat down next to Jace.

Neither boy said anything for a while; their teacher was running late, so the class talked around them. Finally, Jace broke the silence. "Hey, so how's Izzy feeling this morning?" Jace didn't make eye contact; he continued to look down at his unopened textbook. Alec wasn't quite sure why they were talking about Izzy.

"Ummm… yea she seems fine… why?" Alec also continued to look ahead not looking at Jace.

"Oh just last night, she seemed to be drinking a fair bit and knowing how strict your parents are I'm surprised she's alive and at school." Alec chuckled at that last comment.

"Yea she avoided them both this morning and last night. As far as they know, she went to Clary's to study." Jace and Alec were now both facing each other and making eye contact. Conversation flowed for a while, by the time their teacher entered the room they were deep in conversation.

The class work was partner discussion about their holiday and practising speaking in past tense. Alec and Jace had both assumed they would partner up. _Ok, I just need to ask Alec about Clary. Shouldn't be too hard right. I'll just slip it into our Spanish speaking._ Jace wanted to talk to Alec regarding Clary, had she told him anything about last night, did he know if she was into him, would it be a mistake to ask her out or let her know of his feelings for her.

Unfortunately for Jace, there wasn't an opportunity to slip it into the conversation. The class started working from their textbooks conjugating verbs and writing about their holidays Jace felt he couldn't ask now. Instead, he passed a note to Alec. Jace felt like he was 12 passing a note but they were next to each other so less passing a note and more making Alec aware that he had written down something for Alec to read. Jace's luck was finally on his side as their Spanish teacher seemed to take no notice of what the two boys were doing and seemed to involved with her computer.

 _Did Clary or Izzy tell you much about last night?_

 **Nah they both avoided every question I asked. Did much happen**

 _Oh you know just teenagers mixed with alcohol always makes some sort of drama happen. Clary seemed to get into the party mood. She seemed so different, anything up with her?_

 **Yea I heard a little about that. It's not like Clary at all, but she hasn't mentioned anything**

 _Yea took me by surprise, she beat Izzy and sculling a drink. Izzy made them both so I wouldn't be shocked if it was straight alcohol_

Alec seemed taken aback by some of the stuff Jace was telling him. This didn't seem like Clary at all. Alec tried to think if things had changed or if she or Izzy ever mentioned anything but his mind was blank.

 **Weird I'm sure she's ok, I'll check with Simon if anyone knows it'll be him. Thanks**

 _Yea no worries, hey do you know if she and Seb are a thing._

Jace write this knowing he was opening a can of worms, he wanted to know if Alec knew anything but Jace also knew that Alec would know ask Simon, Izzy and Clary and he was sure to find something out. Alec was confused by Jace's last note, _Clary and Seb? Since when? Why did no one tell me?_ Unfortunately for Alec when it came to Clary, he was the last to know. Simon or Izzy was normally first. _Does Simon know about this?_ This day was getting more confusing.

Clary walked into her gym class. This was the first year that they were making gym compulsory for seniors. Clary hated sport; she was uncoordinated and physical activity just made her look more clumsy. Looking around the hall, she saw students clumped together. _Either be ok standing alone or approach another group,_ Clary said to herself. As she was about to approach a group of girls that were in her art class she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey" Seb was smiling down at Clary. _This wasn't going to be easy_

"Hi" Clary replied forcing a smile, she hoped it didn't look too forced. Clary started to think about what to say. She wondered if she was taking too long and if the silence would become awkward. Thankfully for her, Coach Valentine walked in.

"Everyone get into pairs, we are going to be doing circuits." _Oh, great_ Clary thought standing next to Seb. _Maybe he won't pick me_ she thought but realised it was futile.

The lesson passed quickly, and by the end, Clary was exhausted. She had noticed once or twice that Seb's hands lingered on hers when passing her equipment or helping her up. Once or twice he had repositioned her for the exercise like when they had to plank he moved her hips to get the stance right. His hands lingered there for a moment longer than Clary had expected. She needed to talk to him. When the class was over most of the girls went into the changing room to change back into their clothes they were wearing earlier. Clary hesitated for a moment but decided she would talk to Seb after school.

"Hey meet me out the front of the school." she called to him as they entered their respective change rooms.

 _It's like ripping off a Band-Aid. Do it quickly, and it will hurt less._ Clary took her time getting changed. She tried thinking of what she was going to say. _Hey Seb, I had heaps of fun last night. I just think we would be better being friends, no that sounds lame and cliché. AHHHHH!_ Clary was getting frustrated. Everything she thought of was cliché or sounded super lame. _I can get through this._

Clary walked out the front of the school and saw Seb standing by the steps. She sent a quick message to Simon saying that she'd walk home. She didn't want to do this in front of other people it was awkward enough already. She gave a quick waved to Seb as she walked over. Clary took three deep breaths.

"Hey, I thought if you were free this afternoon we could watch a movie or get some food if you wanted?" Seb looked a little nervous asking her. Clary felt like dying inside. _Crap._

"Ummm I'm not, unfortunately, but I was wondering if we could talk." Clary tried leading him to the school's exit hoping they could walk and talk instead he started walking towards the benches outside the school. Gym had finished early, and most classes were just finishing up. Hopefully, she'd get this over with before everyone was leaving. They both sat down on the benches. Clary turned to face Seb; she could see he looked puzzled.

 _Band-Aid. Just rip it off._ After Clary had taken a deep breath, she looked up at Seb.

"I really like you, and I had heaps of fun with you last night." as Clary continued the school bell went. This was not going to plan. Clary could see that Seb was slowly beginning to understand what was going on. "I think that we should be friends, I know that sounds lame and cliché, but I didn't want to lead you on or anything." Clary didn't know what to do so she just sat there and waited. As she waited, students started exiting the school.

"Oh yeah um ok sure." Seb seemed confused and hurt. _This is not what I thought would happen_. Clary's mind flooded with how to make the situation better.

"It's not you at all. I really did love hanging out with you and talking, and I did have a good time." Clary knew this was not sounding right.

"You going to say 'it's not you, it's me' next" Seb's voice took a turn, "I mean try and be more cliché, yea I get it. You hang out with me once while drinking but now that that's over you don't want anything more. I was just trying to be nice. But whatever." Clary did not see this coming. She looked back at Seb confused and shocked. "Oh what you're surprised at how I'm reacting. You didn't even give me a chance, one minute you're all over me the next you're too good for me is that it?" Seb stormed away. Clary watched as he left not moving.

 _Thank God_ Clary thought as she watched him leave. She did want any of this to have happened. She was so confused, she really did like Seb and would want to hang out with him but she knew she liked Jace and it wouldn't be fair to Seb to string him along. Clary thought she was doing the right thing. _Did Seb really like me that much or is he just mad that I said no. has anyone ever said no to him before?_ Clary still hadn't moved, and if it wasn't for Simon who came up behind her, she didn't know how long she could have sat there. As Simon led Clary towards his car with Izzy and Alec in toe, she caught out the corner of her eye Jace. He looked at her and gave her a sad smile. He had clearly seen what had happened. Part of Clary wanted to go talk to him, but before she could, she was in front of Simons car with him holding the door open for her.


	14. Chapter 12

**Hey, guys so finally the chapter I have been waiting to show you all. This has been amazing to write, and I hope you loved reading it. Alec and his man are amazing to write. I do love Clace, but this was so much more interesting. Ok, not giving any more away.**

Jace watched the scene unfold in front of him. He saw Clary and Seb sitting together and his stomach immediately twisted. He couldn't hear any of the conversation, and he didn't know if he could just watch. _What if they kiss, what he puts his hand on her._ Jace wanted desperately to look away when these thoughts flooded his mind. He did think he could handle this. As he turned away, he heard Seb's voice get louder. "You are going to say 'it's not you, it's me' next" Jace heard a sharpness in Seb's voice. _Wait is Clary turning Seb down._ Jace turned back around wanting to know what was going on. Jace didn't hear the rest, all he saw was Seb walk away and Clary sitting on the bench alone looking confused. Everything in Jace' s body wanted to go over to her and comfort her. He started walking towards her when Simon crossed in front of him and began leading Clary to his car. _Is my luck really this bad?_ Jace thought. He walked over to his car, and as he was about to get in, he saw Clary lock eyes with him. He wanted to do something, anything to make her feel better but all he could manage to do was smile at her. He hoped tomorrow when they saw each other they could talk properly.

Jace was still alone at home. He tried cleaning up some more, but he became too distracted, thousands of thoughts flooded his mind. Jace knew he needed to get this done so that tomorrow he could spend the whole day with Clary. Connecting his music to the speakers in the living room he shuffled his playlist and turned the volume as loud as he could. The heavy bass blasted through his house. It was so loud Jace couldn't think, exactly what he wanted. He found himself singing along to the music, cleaning up became more fun for Jace as he danced around the rooms. Before long the entire house was spotless. Jace left the music on but turned it down to a more reasonable volume. There were still leftovers in the fridge that he could reheat later for dinner. Jace was exhausted and lay on the couch, listening to the music, he let his eyes flutter closed.

His mind suddenly filled with Clary. The anticipation of wanting to talk to her was sending his mind into overdrive. He reimagined what happened earlier differently. He saw himself getting to Clary first. How he would sit next to her, ask if she was ok, if she needed anything, offer to drive her home. He saw himself on that bench listening to her talk about what happened, being there to comfort her. He saw himself open the car door for her. He imagined driving her home with the music blasting, both singing along and laughing at how bad they sound. He saw himself walk her to her front door. He wanted so badly for this version of this afternoon to have happened. He wanted Clary to have invited him in for a while. He wanted to know what had happened between her and Seb. Jace wanted to be sitting on the couch with Clary next to him, her head on his shoulder, knees curled up resting on his, his arm behind her resting on her shoulder but as they talked it moved to wrap around her waist. He wanted to make her smile and laugh; he wanted to hear about every part of her life. He imagined his hand resting on her knee and as they talked moving it up to rest on her thigh, drawing small circles with his thumb. He wanted to hear Clary say she had feelings for him too. He wanted her in his arms and be liked by her.

Clary didn't say much in the car. No one tried asking her anything than 'are you ok?'. Simon and Alec were the most confused, Izzy was able to put it together, and with some specific facial expressions from herself and Clary, she was able to fill in most of the blanks. What Izzy couldn't understand was why Clary was not into Seb. She seemed to be into him last night, and Clary hadn't said anything all day to change that thought. _Did something happen last night while I was gone? Did he do something? Did someone say something?_ Izzy couldn't figure it out but knowing Clary, there was a reason. Izzy had heard that during gym he seemed to be touchy feely with her. How had things changed so drastically in ten minutes? Clary wasn't ready to tell Izzy about her feelings for Jace. She would eventually but first she needed to talk to him and get her thoughts straight.

Clary thanked Simon for the lift and headed inside. She noticed that both her mum and Luke's cars were gone. She breathed a sigh of relief; Clary wanted some time alone. As much as she loved Izzy and Simon and Alec, she loved having time alone, and she needed a break from everything. Clary went straight to her room and picked up her old sketching pad. This pad was only for when Clary really needed to feel better. It was the first sketch pad Luke had ever given her, it was old, and the paper had a brown/yellow tinge on the paper, and it felt different to her other books. This book every page felt different; it wasn't like the manufactured pages of her other books this one felt like every page was individually made by hand or something. Clary sat on her floor, her back against her bed and her music playing softly in the background. She took a deep breath, started to relax and began to draw. She drew a landscape of something she had never seen before, it flowed out of her, almost like she didn't have control of her pencil. She filled several pages with her sketch. She drew towering buildings and hills and small streets, and a huge building. Clary stared at her page. It looked like an ancient city crossed with modern architecture. The biggest building wasn't the tallest; it looked like a mansion but bigger and more serious. It had a massive set of stairs heading up towards the front, tall columns that stood at the front of the building. Pointed roofs and statues accompanied every part of the hall. Clary wondered where all of this had come from. Leaning her head back against her bed she closed her eyes.

Clary thought about how today could have gone differently. She imagined that she went up to Jace instead of just following Simon. She imagined asking Jace to drive her home. Clary saw herself in his car trying to explain what happened and how last night she wished it had been him who came up behind her to dance. She wanted him to look over at her as she told him how she felt and for him to smile back and say he felt the same. She wanted to ignore her previous request and drive straight to his. She wanted them to spend the afternoon together watching movies or listening to music. She wanted to hear him play the piano. She wanted to feel his hands on her as they danced. She wanted to feel the heat in her cheeks whenever he caught her looking at him. She wanted to feel goose bumps on her skin where he touched her. She wanted to feel butterflies when their faces came close to one another. She wanted to feel his lips on her.

She imagined they were watching a movie together; she was curled up next to him. As the movie progressed, they drew closer together. First, her knees touched his legs; then his arm went around her shoulders. She moved closer to rest her head on his shoulder. His arm fell by her side, and his hand was now on her waist. Her hand moved and rested on his chest. His head rested on top of hers. His other hand resting on her thighs. Her legs moving across his. She thought how he would get her attention and as she looked up, he would lean down and kiss her. At first, it would start off slow and careful. Neither one knowing how far the other one was willing to go. She thought how soon the kiss would become more desperate and stronger. She thought of his lips trailing down her neck leaving fire in its wake. She thought of how her hands would have wrapped around his neck, her fingers playing with the edges of his hair. She could almost feel his arms wrapping tightly around her as he lowered her on the couch. She wanted to feel his hot breath on her skin as he looked at her from their new position waiting for permission to continue. She started to crave this feeling of him wrapped around her. Clary was pulled from her thoughts when she heard the front door shut. _Guess that's over with_ she thought as she stood up and went to greet her mum or Luke.

Alec was thankful that Izzy's stunt on Thursday night didn't change his parent's mind about tonight. He knew it was a party but he mainly only owned black clothing and he didn't think anything looked right. He was nervous; he was aware that Izzy meeting this guy Alec had kept separate for so long could end in disaster one hundred different ways. He knew that this was important, for all three of them. Izzy came straight into Alec's room without knocking pulling Alec from this thoughts. She didn't say anything, she went to his closet and pulled out a shirt Alec had never seen before. It was a deep blue. Dark enough for Alec to feel comfortable in it but not so dark that it would look like black. Izzy threw the shirt at Alec smiled and left the room. They had to leave in the next 20 minutes to get there on time. Alec quickly changed and looked at himself in the mirror. He smiled at his reflection liking his new outfit. The blue looked good on him, and he felt comfortable and not too dressed up.

Izzy had heard Alec getting frustrated from her room. She had bought him some shirts and tops over the summer and hid them in his wardrobe hoping he would find them but clearly not. She knew her brother liked black, black and more black. When Alec started talking to Izzy about the guy he met she knew that he should have more options so throughout the summer she would occasionally buy him clothes. She felt like a fairy godmother. She was finishing getting ready when she heard a knock at her door.

"Yeah" Izzy didn't turn around she knew it would be her brother. As her brother entered her room, she was just finishing putting on her lipstick. She stood in front her brother and gave him a twirl showing off her outfit. They smiled at each other. This had become a ritual of theirs for many years now. Whenever they went out together, she always wanted her brother's approval in what she had chosen to wear. Tonight was no exception. She was dressed in a gold top that was covered in sequins, it was loose and hung off her body, but it was low cut and showed some cleavage, Izzy had chosen this top because it was less than what she would normally show but it was a little more than her brother agreed with. Her top was tucked into a tight black skirt that hugged her figure. She had matched her shoes to her top and used gold in her makeup. Izzy looked stunning; Alec couldn't say otherwise. It might be sexier than he was comfortable for his little sister but she did look amazing. They both laughed and walked together out of the house.

Izzy agreed to drive for two reasons; one for her behaviour on Thursday night, she didn't feel like drinking again, and two because this was Alec's thing and he should be allowed a drink or two. She knew Alec wouldn't, but she thought she should at least give him the option. Their parents set a curfew of midnight. It was later than they were usually allowed. Alec guessed Izzy spoke to them to explain herself and enabling them to stay out later. Izzy drove barefoot to the party; it was further away than most places they went, half an hour later they arrived. Alec started playing with the hem of his shirt as they sat in the car. "It's going to be fine," Izzy placed a reassuring hand on her brothers and smiled at him. The party was in full bloom by the time they arrived. They weren't late, but from the looks of it, people liked arriving early.

As they both walked through the house, they noticed how they had gone all out to decorate for this party. There was streamers and balloons and glitter everywhere. Alec had completely forgotten his name. As they walked to the backyard, the music became louder, and soon they saw a massive sound system with flashing lights. This was not like anything they had been to before. The house was bigger than anything they had seen, and it seemed like the whole town was at this party. Alec looked down at his phone wondering if he should message saying they were there, as he opened messages he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up and saw him. He was dressed in black jeans and a black shirt. Alec was thankful that Izzy gave himself something else. Alec smiled at the boy standing across from him. All his nerves seemed to disappear. "Hey," Alec said not able to stop smiling. The boy returned the greeting, and they stood there for a moment in silence. Just looking at each other. Izzy waited to be introduced, but soon she realised that she needed to do that herself.

"Hi, I'm Izzy, Alec's sister. She extended her arm out in front of her. The boy's attention moved from Alec to his sister. He took her hand and shook it.

"I'm Raphael, but most people call me Raph. Nice to finally meet you." He smiled at her and Izzy could see why her brother had become so infatuated with him. He was gorgeous.

Izzy talked with Alec and Raph for a while but decided to give them time alone. She was never shy even around strangers. She had made friends with half the party by the time Alec found her again. He didn't look as happy as he had before. She looked at him quizzically asking him silently what was wrong. She shook his head; they would talk about it later. Izzy fixed Alec a drink; _maybe this will help him relax_ she thought as she watched him down the drink more quickly than she expected. _Ok somethings clearly bothering him._ She went outside and found Raph sanding with someone she hadn't met. She walked over to the pair of boys. The new boy immediately turned to face her as she approached them. "This must be Izzy, I've heard about you already." he smiled warmly at her. Izzy smiled back.

"Good things I hope." All three of them chuckled at that comment

"Oh, of course, You've become quite a hit with my party guest." Izzy was used to being the life of the party but never something this big. She felt good about herself.

Alec came up behind Izzy as the group talked. He slung his arm around Raphael's shoulders; he was smiling from ear to ear, Raphael on the other hand, looked uncomfortable., he smiled weakly at the boy beside him. Something was going on between them and Izzy wanted to figure it out. Throughout the night Izzy left Alec and Raph to figure their drama out. Magnus, the guy she met earlier that was standing with Raphael, had picked up on it as well and left them alone. Izzy joined a group in front of the sound system and started dancing. Just because she couldn't drink didn't mean she had to be dull and sober. She felt the rhythm flow through her. She felt one with the music as the lyrics sounded in her mind. There were many attractive guys and girls at the party and Izzy made a point to dance with as many as she could. Her feet started to get sore, which rarely happened to Izzy, she was going to go sit down when she saw her brother dancing. Izzy could not remember the last time she saw her brother dancing. She walked over to some chairs and watched her brother.

Alec hadn't stopped with the drink Izzy had him. He had had at least three others. Raph was the one who kissed him the other day, but now he was acting weird. It was like he didn't want people to know they had been hanging out or that he was gay. Every time Raph introduced Alec it was distant and impersonal as they had only met yesterday. Alec had tried asking Raph about it, but he shrugged it off. When he had met Magnus that's when things changed, Alec shook his hand and felt a spark. He thought at first that it was just static or something, but he found himself looking to Magnus in conversations. He wanted to talk to Raphael, but he seemed to be avoiding Alec. It got to the point where Alec gave up and joined Magnus on the dance floor. He had had enough to drink at this stage that dancing sounded like a good idea. He moved slowly to the music. He was surrounded by people but would catch Magnus's eyes occasionally. He couldn't look away whenever their eyes locked; the golden green colour mesmerised him. The longer it took Raph to talk to Alec the angrier he got, and the less he wanted to talk to him. He just wanted to have fun and originally came here to see Raphael, but something had changed with him.

Izzy was keeping an eye on the time, and they had about twenty minutes left before they had to go. She went to find Alec to let him know. She had abandoned her post where she was watching Alec dance. She ended up talking to people who work with both Magnus and Raphael. She enjoyed these people's company, they didn't carry high school drama with them, but they still loved to gossip, something Izzy was excellent at. She found Alec standing in front of Raphael; Alec looked sad and exasperated. As she drew closer, she could hear Raph sounding angry. He hadn't raised his voice, but from his tone, she could tell things were not ok at all. Izzy thought she would give them a few minutes to work it out and she walked in the other direction.

Alec stood there listening to Raph tell him off. Alec had spotted him from the dance floor and walked over. His actions were fuelled by alcohol. He reaches Raphael quickly, and before he could say anything, he pulled the boy towards him and kissed him. Apparently, that was the wrong thing to do, Raphael pushed Alec off of him roughly and began angrily talking to him. Alec felt startled at first. _Why is Raph so mad. He kissed me the other day. What's changed?_ Alec just stood there and let Raph talk. Alec wasn't listening towards the end. Anger bubbled up inside him.

"Are you serious?" Alec said interrupting Raphael's rant. "You kissed me the other day, and that's all fine and now when I tried to kiss you apparently the world is going to end." Alec couldn't hold his anger in anymore. "You were the one who pushed me against a car in public, but I can't kiss you in front of your friends. Are you ashamed of me? What changed with you? All night you have been pushing me away and avoiding me." Alec looked at the boy who stood in front of him. Something had changed between them. Raph could barely look at Alec.

"I can't do this. Alec, you should just go." Alec's mind filled with thoughts but was blank at the same time. What had just happened? Alec looked directly at Raphael with an entirely blank expression. "You're sweet but …" his sentence died on his lips. Alec couldn't stand in front of him anymore. He needed to get out. He needed to find Izzy. Without another word, he turned on his heel to find his sister. His eyes were scanning the crowd looking for her; she was usually easy to spot. He felt a hand on his shoulder. He hoped it was Izzy's, but when he turned around, it wasn't Izzy.


	15. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

 **Hey, guys, so that was a lot that I posted last week. I posted so much because I couldn't stop writing and I felt that those three chapters flowed well together and I couldn't just post two of them. I really hoped you liked it. I want to thank everyone who's been reading my chapters and a huge shout out to those of you who have been reviewing my chapters. I love hearing from you guys.**

 _Without another word, he turned on his heel to find his sister. His eyes were scanning the crowd looking for her; she was usually easy to spot. He felt a hand on his shoulder. He hoped it was Izzy's, but when he turned around, it definitely wasn't Izzy._

He turned and saw golden green eyes looking at him. _Magnus_. Alec smiled a little looking at the boy opposite him. As bad as Alec was feeling, having that hand on his shoulder and looking into those eyes made him feel better somehow.

"I found Izzy a few minutes ago; she said you had to leave. I suggested she wait for you outside and I would look for you. She out there now." Alec completely forgot about their curfew. Swearing under his breath, he followed Magnus outside. Alec felt Magnus's arm occasionally brush against his. He liked the warmth that radiated off of him. Alec was in such a daze he didn't even notice when Magnus stopped. Alec had walked a few steps before he realised the boy he felt so comfortable with was no longer by his side. Alec stopped.

He turned to face Magnus, his eyebrows furrowed in confusion. The two boys were just outside the house. If Alec turned to face the road he could see their car with Izzy waiting inside. She hadn't seen the boys yet. She was sitting with her eyes shut listening to the radio. After a big night out it was nice to have a few moments to herself.

Alec hadn't moved from where he was, and neither had Magnus. Both boys looked at each other. Magnus didn't look confused he looked nervous or afraid. This look didn't work on Magnus; it was like everything about him rejected the feeling he had. Alec had no idea about the silent struggle going on inside Magnus. Alec thought for a moment that Magnus didn't like him and had walked him outside as promised but that was it. Alec expected Magnus to turn around at any moment and join the party. Alec couldn't seem to turn away even though he knew that's what he should do. He just stared at the boy a few steps away. He thought of the way he felt when they first touched, how their eyes kept meeting no matter where the other was. Alec thought that maybe he was making mountains out of molehills and that he was just focusing all of his emotion on Magnus rather than deal with what happened with Raphael.

"Don't freak out ok?" Magnus spoke suddenly bring the silence to a halt. Magnus strode towards Alec. As he reached him, Magnus put his hands on Alec's face and before Alec could react all he felt Magnus's lips on his.

Alec couldn't think, his body responded before he consciously knew what he was doing. His eyes closed, his lips moved against the impossibly smooth ones against his own, his hands went to Magnus's hips pulling him closer. The kiss deepened, and Alec lost himself in feeling. Everything swirled around him as the kiss continued. Neither one wanted to break away to breathe. Alec didn't need air, he felt like kissing Magnus was fresh air. He felt Magnus's tongue graze against his lips. Magnus couldn't get enough of Alec; he wanted more. He knew he needed to take it slow. He wasn't even sure how Alec felt, though Alec did kiss him back.

Finally but what only seemed like a moment later Magnus pulled away. Both boys gasped for air, their lung burning from the deprivation. Alec didn't know what to say. He stood there silently hoping Magnus would say something. Magnus's brain racked itself for something to say. He could barely think straight. Magnus could only manage a smile. Alec put his hands in his pockets like he always did when he wasn't sure what to do. He realised he had a pen in his pocket, pulling it out of his pocket he reached forward and grabbed Magnus's hand. Alec quickly wrote his number on Magnus's hand before he lost his nerve. He didn't know where this sudden confidence had come from. Rather than waiting for Magnus to say anything, Alec turned on his heel and walked towards Izzy and their car.

Izzy had been oblivious to almost everything that had happened; it wasn't till she looked out her window to see if Alec was coming that she saw him and Magnus together. She did think that Magnus was much more fun than Raphael. She didn't want to stick her nose into her brother's business, but she definitely wanted to know what was happening. This was a change from when they first arrived. Izzy decided to look away and give them privacy; she also did not want to get caught looking.

The two siblings barely talked on the drive home, not because things were awkward but because it was comfortable, neither felt like they had to talk. They walked through the door with only two minutes to spare. Izzy had noticed that Alec had not stopped smiling, she was hoping he'd open up to her, but maybe he just wanted to have it to himself for a while.

Alec walked into his room; he'd barely noticed the drive home. He couldn't stop thinking about Magnus. He felt so different around him; he felt more alive. He was still trying to figure out if his move was too bold or if Magnus liked it, he hadn't texted Alec yet. Alec was glad in a way not to have Magnus's number; he would have messaged him by now and probably ruined everything. This way the ball was not in his court. He made his move now he just had to wait to see if it was reciprocated. Waiting for Alec was not easy, he dropped his phone onto his bed and went to Izzy's room. Talking to Izzy always made Alec calm down, she was his voice of reason just like he was for her. They balanced each other out.

When Izzy heard a soft knock at her door, she was relieved and excited; Alec was coming to her for advice or to talk things over. She didn't want to pry, but she has wanted to know what on earth was going on. She got up from her bed and opened the door for Alec, she didn't say anything as he closed the door behind him and she sat on her bed. Izzy looked at Alec with expecting eyes, she wasn't going to push him to share, but this anticipation was killing her. Alec took a deep breath in. "Raph and I are over," he said confidently, there was a small pang of hurt in his voice as he spoke, but he continued without giving Izzy a chance to say anything. "He wasn't comfortable being out with me around his friends, and I hated that feeling, and he ended up ending it. I am ok, a little hurt but I'll be ok." he paused for a moment waiting for Izzy to say something.

"That's horrible, I'm sorry, he seemed ok when I met him, but something did seem off." Izzy couldn't think of anything to say to comfort Alec; she was not like Clary or Simon who always knew what to say in any situation to make people feel better.

"Thanks, but Ummm… there's something else you should know." Alec paused not entirely sure how to tell Izzy what had happened. "when Magnus came to find me he saw the fight between Raphael and myself, and then he kissed me. Kind of out of the blue." Izzy couldn't help but smile as she saw her brother smile telling her the story. Even though Izzy had seen part of it, she pretended that she had no idea and watched Alec as he told her what happened.

After the two had talked, Alec went back into his room. He was exhausted. Falling onto his bed, he had forgotten that his phone was there and felt it dig into his hip. Reaching for it he put it on his side table. He went to check the time; he had completely forgotten about waiting for Magnus's text. When he looked at the time, he noticed he had an unopened message. Alec suddenly felt a jolt of energy. Earlier he had barely been able to keep his eyes open, and now he was sitting upright with his phone in his hands, he was staring unblinkingly at the notification.

Alec finally built up the courage to open the message. _Meet me at the café on third tomorrow at 4. Good night Alexander._ Alec released the breath he didn't realise he was holding. Magnus had messaged Alec back, and Alec was over the moon about it. He was so sure that that kiss was a spur of the moment thing and meant nothing to Magnus. Alec had been afraid that Magnus would never message him back, he would have never even dreamed that he would want to see him the very next day. The second Alec's head hit the pillow he fell asleep.

Clary had woken up earlier than she normally did on a Saturday but she knew she was meeting Jace early. Her alarm blared in her ear. She looked over at her phone turning off her alarm, she saw a message from him. _Your going to need gym clothes, a change of clothes and comfortable shoes. I'll be at yours at 8:30._ Clary looked at the time, it was already 8. _Thank God_ Clary thought, she almost hadn't set an alarm so early. She raced into the shower, she had enough time to shave and soon Clary was staring at her closet, _what on earth are we going to be doing that needs gym clothes?_ Clary grabbed a pair of leggings, she searched through her draws and found a sports crop, she thanked Izzy silently for taking her shopping when they found out they would have to be doing gym. Clary had complained that she would never wear any of it. Now Clary just had to figure out what she was going to wear during the day, she looked outside and saw the sun shining, jeans would probably not be the best option. Reaching into her closet she grabbed a dusty brown skirt, it hung loosely on her and was covered in flowers, her mum had said it was autumn in a skirt pairing that with a dusty pink light jumpers. She folded her clothes into her backpack. She pulled on her leggings, following Izzy's rule of either going commando or wearing lineless underwear. Clary knew she didn't have any of the latter she knew that Izzy would make a comment if she found out she didn't go with the former. Clary packed a pair of undies into her bag, not wearing any when wearing pants is completely different when dressed in a skirt, and she was not running that risk. Clary felt so bare only wearing leggings and a sports crop, she grabbed a jumper from her bag and went to her mirror to try and tame her hair.

Finally putting her hair into a bun, she put a pair of boots into her bag and went to grab some breakfast. She was just finishing her toast when her phone buzzed. _I'm 2 mins away,_ Clary suddenly felt nervous, she hadn't all morning but after that text she was now second guessing ever decision she had made. Taking a deep breath Clary finished getting ready and left a note for her mum and Luke letting them know where she was. As Clary locked the door behind her and walked to the curb, she could hear a car coming down her street.


	16. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

 **To be real with you, I struggled hard with this chapter. It's not exactly how I've imagined it, but I just kept getting writer's block. This is my third version of this chapter, but it's still not quite right. Hope you all enjoy it Thank you to everyone who has stuck with me over the last 13 chapters. I cannot believe that so many of you are reading my stories. It means the world to me. If there is anything you want to see in the next chapters, please message me. I love including your ideas. Love you all, you have made this**

Jace had fallen asleep on the couch thinking of Clary; he'd woken several hours later completely ravenous. He thanked God that there was food in the fridge all ready to go. He only had to heat it up in the microwave. Jace walked through his house towards the kitchen; he resembled something of the undead. Even after he ate, he couldn't shake his dreams from his head. Sluggishly he walked upstairs. It was well after midnight and sleep was ready to overtake Jace's body. He knew that he would need to be up early and from the way he was feeling right now, he could sleep for several days. Jace sent a quick text to Clary saying he would be early, if he hadn't he would have forgotten by morning. He just managed to set an alarm before he collapsed onto his bed, he was sound asleep within seconds.

 _Beep Beep Beep Beep_

Jace groaned as he awoke from his peaceful sleep. To him, it felt like only minutes had passed but it was now 7 am, and he needed to start getting ready. As he changed into his running clothes, he thought back to his dreams. He thought of her red hair, her smile, the way her eyes crinkled at the side when she laughed. His dreams =had been full of Clary. This day had played out a dozen different ways in his head. This was his last chance to get things right with Clary. Jace decided that he would tell Clary how he felt today. He had realised after seeing Clary with Sebastian that he could not handle Clary being with someone else without knowing how he felt. If Jace had the choice, he would choose for Clary to only be with him but he realised that he wanted her to want him. If he told her how he was feeling and she said she didn't feel the same he would hate every second but then at least it was her choice, and he could finally move on if that's what she wanted. If this was not the case and Clary said she felt the same, he would be over the moon. Jace decided that thinking that way was too easy and too difficult if it did not happen. The heartache would be worse. At least if he thought the worst, then he would be pleasantly surprised if it was a better outcome.

Throughout Jace's jog, he could not stop thinking of showing Clary what he holds special. As he rounded the last corner, the sprinted towards his house not wanting to wait for the day to start. He told Clary he would be at hers at 8:30, he had almost a full hour to get ready, more than enough time. After a shower, he changed into clean gym clothes, black shorts and a black singlet. He knew he would need a change of clothes; he wasn't sure if he would get the opportunity to come home during the day. He put his bag and his guitar by the front door and finally sat down to make himself breakfast. Everything seemed to be going extremely slowly. He finally packed everything into his car and locked his front door. There was no traffic on the road this early in the morning.

As Jace rounded the last corner to Clary's, he saw her waiting out the front of her house. He had been early and had pulled over a few streets away then waited for it to be closer to 8:30. He pulled up in front of her and tried to look calm while his insides were full of butterflies. He started to feel them once he messaged Clary saying he was two minutes away. J _ust breathe. Relax things will be okay. Just let the day happen. Don't rush anything._

The gym wasn't far from Clary's, after saying hi the pair had sat silently in the car as Jace drove. Clary was appreciative of the silence. She was not a morning person and needed this time to wake up. As they pulled into the gym, Clary started to regret her clothing choice. She was showing more of her body than she normally did. She didn't have curves like the other girls, or a chest that even in s tight sports crop you could see. Her chest looked flatter than she thought was possible. As they walked to the door of the gym, Clary crossed her arms in front of her hoping to hide how small she felt.

Clary was so focused on herself that she didn't notice the gym and its occupants. Jace cleared his throat. Clary looked up, first at him and then around the room. It was a boxing gym with two boxing rings and several punching bags; there was a small weight area as well. A couple of the people around the gym stopped their work out when the pair had walked through the door. As far as Clary could tell she was the only female in the gym. She hoped that this was just because of the date or time and soon more women would come through those doors, but a small part of her doubted that. Jace had never really noticed that this gym was mainly full of guys. He saw the way they looked at her; he felt protective, he wanted to take her out of there or make everyone look away. He hated the attention guys gave to her; he felt jealous somehow. Like she could choose them over her and the way they looked at her might make her feel good, or they could make her smile. _This was a bad idea_ Jace thought. Jace looked at Clary; it was too hard looking at the guys looking at her. He saw her start to blush; he could see the crimson colour deepen on her cheeks. He felt his mouth pull into a smile staring at her. He cleared his throat for the second time. He didn't know how long they would stand there if he didn't try and move things along.

"I was thinking of maybe going through some basics of boxing, and we can go from there. We'll probably be here for about an hour, and we'll continue from there with our assignment." Jace wasn't sure how everything was going to work today but if he could just concentrate on anything else and take a breath. Having Clary in the car had been hard to concentrate. He had been thinking of her since before he woke up, she had plagued his dreams.

Clary nodded at Jace, most of the eyes had stopped watching her. She still felt out of place. She was not prepared to take off her jumper yet. Maybe she could get away with wearing it during the training. Clary followed Jace and locked her bag in a locker. They made their way over to one of the boxing rings. This one was more out of the way and not in front of everyone. Clary breathed a sigh of relief. As they walked towards it, she noticed some people had put their equipment there. Jace smiled over at Clary as he turned on his heel and walked to the other ring. _Clearly, that one is going to be used later;_ Clary understood why they had reserved the spot. She didn't want to be working out in the middle of the gym in front of everyone.

Jace had wanted to work out with more privacy, but clearly, fate had other plans. On his way over to the ring he grabbed some spare boxing gloves and wrap for Clary, he also grabbed some boxing pads. Jace thought he'd start off easy, basic punches and combinations if they had time. Clary didn't want to tell Jace that she had been boxing with Luke since she was 12. She came home from school one day and told Luke that some of the boys had made fun of her in gym class because she wasn't as fast or as strong as them. While she never did get any faster at running or anything that could involve her tripping over her own feet, Luke had been coaching Clary in boxing. Her mother had only agreed because Luke said it could be used in self-defence and she should know now so that if anyone o tried to bully her, she could save herself. Clary had never had to use anything Luke had taught her, but she enjoyed the one on one time it gave her. Every Sunday since they spent together training. Clary's mother, Jocelyn, started to encourage it more when Clary got older, she thought that them spending time together was good and it would be good for Clary to trust and go to Luke if she ever needed to. She wanted Clary to see Luke as a father figure. Jocelyn never had to worry about that; Clary had been seeing Luke as a father figure for many years. While she might not call him Dad she had slipped it a couple of times over the years. To her he was her dad, he had always been there for her and her mum. He did everything people say dads do, she just called him by his name. They bonded more during their boxing, though. It became special to Clary and Luke, even though neither would openly say it.

Clary stepped through the rope that Jace held open for her _. This must be something he does often if he's willing to share it with me_ , Clary decided that she would let him run the show and she would just play it cool. There's nothing worse than being shown up when sharing something you love or do all the time. Clary kept her jumper on and stood in the middle of the ring. She lazily stretched her arms and legs; it had been a few weeks since she trained with Luke; they had taken most of the summer off from training. Jace walked towards Clary with the fabric wrap in his hands, he unravelled them slowly and gestured for her to lie her hand's flat palms facing upwards.

Jace's hands felt like they were shaking, he liked the feeling of his hands on hers, they were smooth and soft, unscarred. His fingers lightly traced her hands as he wrapped her hand, he wanted to make sure he was wrapping it tight enough to protect her wrists and hands. He looked up at her, she was looking down at her hands but could feel him watching her. She looked up to meet his eyes, but he had already looked back down and started wrapping the other hand. Clary could feel it getting warm, she had her sleeves rolled up, but she knew she would overheat too quickly.

"You sure you want to keep your jumper on? It gets quite hot" Jace had turned away and had grabbed a pair of boxing gloves and punching pads. He felt weird asking Clary if she wanted to take her jumper off, it sounded too personal or something. He hoped he hadn't offended her or anything. Clary decided it was time to bite the bullet. She knew she would feel uncomfortable for a little while but then she would become too involved in what she would be doing to notice. She never cared what she wore to train with Luke; they were in their own bubble when training, normally it was just an old tee-shirt and loose shorts.

"Umm yea probably a good idea." Clary took a deep breath in and unzipped her jumper and hung it on one of the poles behind her. As she turned to face Jace again, he was busying himself. _Ok see not so bad, he probably didn't even notice, not that he would notice, there's nothing to notice._ Clary pushed these thoughts from her mind and grabbed the gloves and put them on.

Jace had to use every ounce of willpower he had to look away. He could feel himself start to blush. _She looks amazing._ Jace had only really ever seen Clary in loose fitting clothes, well except for the other night. He thought she looked flawless, every inch of her was perfect. Jace then thought about all the creepy guys who stare at girls and only think about how they look and their curves. Yes, Jace appreciated Clary's physical beauty but that was purely a bonus for Jace, he liked who she was and how she acted and the way he felt around her.

Clary pretended to act ignorant as Jace demonstrated different punches. Clary jumped on the spot a few times shaking her arms loosening herself up. She stood as Jace had instructed. He held up both pads; she was meant to practice a jab and cross. Clary held back her strength and punched each time lightly. After a few minutes, they both started to loosen up and have fun with it. They were moving around the ring, still just jab and cross. Jace began to add in duck and was impressed with how quickly Clary picked that up. He started to smile as they boxed. Jace brought in uppercuts and right and left hooks. Half an hour had passed, and both Jace and Clary began to joke around with each other. Jace had caught Clary a couple of times with dodging, and he was moving around the ring making her chase him. They were both smiling and occasionally laughing. That was until some of the guys had started watching.


	17. Authors Note 20

Hey, guys I know it's been forever since I updated and I'm sorry I wanted this chapter out sooner, but uni and work and teaching got in the way. I hope you enjoy reading it. I have had some trouble lately with the formatting on my stories. The line spacing and paragraph spacing seems to be nonexistent. I like spreading my lines out to make it easier to read especially of people are reading from a phone but unfortunately, it hasn't worked out that way, and it has been frustrating me. If anyone knows any tricks, please message me. I have tried changing it in word, so when I upload the file it will carry across, but that didn't work, and neither did adding in extra lines of enters. If it is really hard to read, please message me and ill see if there's anything I can do.

Also as a side note if there are any story arcs or characters that you want to see more of or feel that I've forgotten about let me know. I love knowing what you guys enjoy and adding as much as I can into the chapters. How did you all feel about Raphael? Don't worry there will be more Malec stuff coming and same with more fun Clace stuff. I'm just trying to set up the story so that it flows better later down the track.

 **I should have my next chapter posted before Monday, so fingers crossed!**


	18. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

 **Ok, I had planned for Jace's part to all be one chapter but it was going on too long, and I didn't want to stop, so I made it two. Yes, that's why it took me longer to write because I wanted to release them close together. Thank you for your patience and here's the second part.**

One approached the ring, he climbed on top of the platform but stayed on the outside, his arms hanging over the rope.  
"Why don't I show you how to actually box," he said smiling like a predator at its prey before it pounces. His eyes never left Clary.  
"I think we are ok, but thanks." Clary calmed told him as she concentrated on Jace she didn't even turn to look at him. She could feel his eyes following her around the ring; she couldn't shake this horrible feeling that came with the stare. _He's not going to leave us alone._ Clary tried to communicate her thoughts with Jace, but he seemed too preoccupied at staring him down.  
"Well I don't know about you, but you boy here seems to have left out some vital information and technique." The guy swung over the rope and walked towards the pair. "You don't mind, do you? He turned away from Clary and looked directly at Jace, He was only just taller than Jace, in a fight, they would probably be evenly matched, but there was a primal need in the guy's eye. Like he had to prove he was the alpha male. Jace looked at Clary. He was hoping she could understand his thoughts; he wanted Clary to know he would fight this guy for her if it came to that. Jace was prepared to say no. He turned towards the intruder. Clary realised what was about to happen. This guy was going to ruin everything. She was not going to let Jace fight him for anything. Jace was just about to tell him to go away, or they were going to have a problem when Clary turned to him. She smiled sweetly at him.  
"Umm ok thanks, that's so kind of you." Clary had never faked being so nice before. The words tasted bitter on her tongue. Jace's stomach hit the floor. His jaw almost went with it if it had not been for every ounce of will power. Clary tried to look at Jace to tell him it was ok and that she was faking it but the new guy blocked her sight of him.  
"Name's Blackwell." He said too close for Clary's liking.

Clary stepped back away from Blackwell hoping to get some space, but as she stepped back, he stepped forward.  
"Now when you punch it has to come from more than just your arm, it needs to come from your whole body. Try rotating your leg and hips more." He held the two pads up and nodded at her to try again. _If this continues, there's no way I'm holding back._ Clary punched the pads a couple of times, using a little bit more force than before. "That's better." He said taking a step towards her. He slipped one pad off and held it under the other arm. He reached forwards and grabbed Clary's hip. "rotated there." Blackwell said turning Clary's hip.

Jace almost exploded when he saw Blackwell's hand on Clary. Clary hated the feeling of his hand on her hip; it wasn't like the feeling she got when Jace's hands were on her or even when Seb's hands were on her from the other night. This felt forced and controlling. Clary nodded in the hope that he would take it away. Thankfully for Clary he did. Clary hit a few more times still holding back just not as much as before. Blackwell smiled down at Clary, "You're doing pretty well for a girl." That was it for Clary. Her last straw broke. She was going to make him regret that. A wicked smile spread over Clary's face. Jace saw and recognised this smile; he knew it meant trouble. The last time he had seen this smile was then they were 8, and it was April Fool's Day. Clary had hidden fake spiders in Izzy's lunch box as a joke. He had watched Clary as Izzy grabbed her lunch. It wasn't until they were sitting down that Jace saw that smile. He knew that that smile meant trouble.

Clary looked up at Blackwell. Her wicked smile from the outside looked so sweet and innocent. He smiled back at her thinking he had charmed her. He held his pads up. "Why don't we try different combinations, I'll keep the pads, and you punch to where they are. Don't worry I'll go slow to start." Jace stood back and watched; he could not wait for whatever Clary had planned. She held her gloves in front of her face, stood side on and took a deep breath. She was going to enjoy this. By now a small crowd and formed around the ring. _No one will ever mess with me again_ Clary thought.

Blackwell nodded to indicate he was ready. Both pads were in front of him, easy jab cross position. Clary let her full force go. She hit the pads as hard as she could. The smacking sound of the glove hitting pad was attention grabbing, Blackwell's eyes widened, he was shocked almost entirely stunned. He couldn't let this faze him though people were watching. He bounced on his toes moving forwards, backwards, to the side but no matter where he moved Clary was ready. It was like she knew where he was going to go before he did. He tried swiping and jabbing at her, but she dodged and hit them all. She started hitting harder, and Clary could tell that he was caught unaware and was getting tired and fast. _This is my chance_ Clary thought. She hit the pads, and as he started to move, she spun on the ball of one foot and crouched, swinging the other leg around her. Clary swiped Blackwell's legs from under him. He was caught so off guard that he didn't even have a chance to put his arms down correctly to break his fall and he landed flat on his back. The was an ooft sound that escaped Blackwell's lips as he fell.

Everyone stared with awe and confusion. No one had any idea what was going on. Jace broke into the biggest smile as he ran towards her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and swung her in a circle. They both burst into laughter. Some of the guys started clapping. When Jace finally put Clary back down his hands lingered on her exposed waist. He didn't want to let go, but he also knew that he had to or rather should. Clary was smiling ear to ear. She walked over to Blackwell and offered him a hand up. He quickly swatted it away.  
"Next time when someone says no or is doing something with someone else don't let your testosterone get in the way of acting like a decent person. No one likes a dickhead." Clary had decided once he had swatted her hand away that the high road was not worth it. Clary knew that the comment was probably too far, she had already bruised his ego, but hopefully he would be nicer to the next woman who walked through those doors. Blackwell turned to say something; Clary raised her eyebrows daring him. Instead, one of his mates had climbed into the ring and had chosen now to intervene.

Both Jace and Clary showered and changed at the gym. Jace waited outside for Clary; he was leaning up against the car when she walked towards him. Her red hair caught the light. Jace didn't want to take his eyes off of her. He wanted to take a photo of this moment right now and save it. "where on earth did all that come from in there." Jace was still amazed by Clary.  
"Ummm well I've been boxing since I was twelve with Luke. You didn't say boxing and then by the time I realised I felt weird if I just had all this technique and strength and so I pretended like I was clueless." Clary shrugged "I liked you teaching me if that helps." Jace smiled at the last part and opened the car door for her. _Ok time for part two._ Before Jace could finish his thought on where to take Clary to show her his guitar she turned to face him.  
"Would you mind if we swung by mine, I realised I didn't pack any of my art stuff for later." Jace could think about where to go to after Clary's place; this gave him more time. The two drove in less silence this time. The car radio blared, and both would occasionally sing along. Neither had stopped smiling by the time Jace pulled into Clary's street. There was a different feeling in the car this time. Both felt more comfortable around each other now. Jace decided to grab his guitar as they walked towards Clary's house. They could maybe go for a walk and find somewhere after Clary grabbed her art supplies.

Jace hadn't seen the inside of Clary's home in years. I looked much the same except this time instead of drawing covering the fridge, Clary's artwork covered the walls. There were canvases of different landscapes, portraits of her mother and Luke. Jace felt a sense of warmth and safety here. It was not like his home at all; bare white walls with little to no decoration, there was a photo of his family in a small frame in the hallway, but that was it.

Clary led Jace towards her room. She had considered asking him to wait outside but then thought better of it. The pair walked through her door and Jace was instantly taken aback. Much like the other rooms in her house Clary's walls had been painted a variety of colours and had patterns on the wall her bed rested against. There were pages tacked all around her walls. Izzy, Alec and Simon all in sketches covered her closet walls. Most were in pencil, there were some with some colour, and there was one or two that are full colour. He couldn't help but stare at them. He noticed that she had drawn different markings on Izzy's legs and stomach. He stepped closer to get a better view. As he did Clary cleared her throat drawing his attention back to her.

Clary was looking through her art supplies trying to decide what she needed to bring with her. She had completely forgotten Jace was even in her room until she leant over to grab her sketching book and she saw Jace walking towards her drawings of Alec, Izzy, and Simon. Those were never drawn with the idea of other people seeing them. Well maybe Izzy once she had perfected her tattoo, but it was still in the creation phase. Those sketches were up there mainly for inspiration. They changed every few week/months when she had drawn more in her limited spare time. Once Clary had seen Jace over by those drawings she instinctively cleared her throat. She didn't realise she had done it until he looked back at her with his eyebrows raised. Clary's cheeks started to turn red as their eyes met.  
"I've just got a few more things to pack before we go. Is there anything you wanted to do first before I show you my part of the assignment?" Clary hadn't even noticed the guitar that Jace had slung over his shoulder. She had been so preoccupied with everything else and so stuck in her head. Jace couldn't help but smile. He noticed that Clary had seemed distracted when they first got to her house, but he didn't realise just how distracted she was.  
"We'll see how things go. If yours needs to be done now, we can always change things up." Jace decided to sit on Clary's bed while he waited.

Jace sat cross-legged on Clary's bed. He swung the guitar in front of him. For a while Jace fiddles with placing his fingers on the strings to make different chords but he didn't strum the strings. He stared at Clary as he did. He watched her busy herself around her room, packing and repacking her bag. Double checking she had pencils and erasers. She muttered silently under her breath, Jace guessed that she was running through a checklist. He placed his fingers for firmly onto the strings of his guitar, once he felt they were in the right spot he decided to strum. It was just one chord, to begin with. Clary froze in place. _Since when was there music? Was there a guitar all along and I not notice?_ Clary looked around at Jace. He was looking down at his guitar at this moment and missed her puzzled expression. Clary saw him start to turn his head in her direction. Not wanting to be caught out for looking so surprised she quickly turned away and kept packing.

Jace continued to strum different notes. It wasn't a song, or anything just notes he liked the sound of. Clary had finished packing a short while ago but didn't want Jace to stop, so she kept herself busy pretending to pack and look for things that she knew exactly where to find. Jace smiled as he watched her. She was always a bad liar even as a child, Jace knew she was finished packing. He could tell from the moment she had found her last roll of film. He didn't want to call her on it, though. He liked that she was trying to stay busy, he thought it was so that he wouldn't stop playing. Jace could see the corners of her mouth perk up into a smile every now and again as he continued to play.

Jace changed from strumming random chords and notes to one of the first songs he taught himself. Jace has always been overly ambitious, and so when he set his mind to learning the guitar, he went all in. He wanted to learn so many; it was hard with only an acoustic guitar. Jace had spent many nights googling different songs in acoustic versions. Unfortunately, most of his music didn't sound right in the acoustic versions. Finally, when his mum started playing the radio one afternoon, which was unlike her, the station was doing old school songs, and one caught Jace's ear. Kiss Me by Sixpence None The Richer, Jace had never heard it before but soon became obsessed with it. He spent many nights trying to get the song right. There was a big difference between learning the chords and trying to play a full song. After about two maybe even three weeks, Jace couldn't remember how long, those weeks all blended, he finally mastered the song.

Sitting here now playing this song in front of someone else, especially that person being Clary, Jace felt a little nervous. Only his parents had heard him play and that was normally through his bedroom door. Clary instantly recognised the song. While she was born in the 90s and realistically have been too young to remember this song, her mum was obsessed with all genres and decades of music. Clary grew up on pretty much everything post-1960. Clary started to hum along. She would say she couldn't sing to save a life, but she could hold a tune. If you asked anyone who'd heard her sing would say she's pretty good, but Clary never believed them.

Jace could help but beam ear to ear when he heard Clary hum along. He started singing the words quietly along. It wasn't long until Clary joined in. Jace never realised how well Clary could sing. He quieted down and focused on playing even louder encouraging Clary to sing louder. It wasn't long until Clary was half dancing half twirling around her room sing to Jace's playing. She wasn't focusing on anything; she was just letting go. Jace couldn't help himself. Still playing he stood up off the bed. He walked towards Clary and stood directly in her path. He stopped playing as she twirled into him. He brushed his fingers against her cheek. He couldn't hold everything back anymore. He leant forward and pressed his lips lightly to hers. He could feel Clary make a small gasp against his lips. Clearly, she wasn't expecting this. Her lips softened against his. He thought he feel her lean closer to him, he pushed the guitar back over his shoulder and took a step towards Clary wrapping his arm around her waist. His mind was completely blank. All he could focus on was the feeling of his lips on hers and the way it felt to kiss her finally. _Did she just start to kiss me back?_

 **As always I own nothing but the story line. Thank you for being so patient with me I wanted this chapter out two days ago, but I got really sick and only just had the chance to finish it. Huge thank you to everyone who's been sticking with me and this story and for reviewing it means the world to me. I CAN'T BELIEVE I HIT 15 CHAPTERS! I couldn't have done it without you guys**


	19. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

 **I could never have imagined writing 16 chapters on this story. It was just a small idea, and now it is insane to think I have so many people reading this. Thank you all so much. I'm normally not wanting to say any music specifically that is playing I like leaving it up to your imagination, but I felt that in the last chapter it made sense to have an actual song for the scene. I had massive interviews this past three weeks, and that's why I'm so late with this chapter. I think I'll only be able to update fortnightly- so like once every two weeks. I want to give every chapter my all, and I felt like I was starting to rush them just to get them out on time.**

Clary was starting to feel dizzy after spinning for so long. She couldn't help it though. She hadn't danced like this since she was a small child. There was something freeing about just spinning and singing. At this moment, Clary didn't have a care in the world. She didn't see Jace stand from where he was sitting, she didn't notice him walk towards her, and she definitely didn't realise he was standing behind her until it was too late. She almost crashed straight into him. She stopped dancing and stood still in front of him. Her heart was pounding in her chest. Part of that was from dancing, but there was definitely a larger part of it being for another reason. She couldn't move when he brushed his hand along her cheek. Her skin became hot and tingled where he touched. She liked the feeling and wanted more; she was too afraid to do anything about it though. Her mind was running with so many thoughts she couldn't keep track of them all. She was looking up at Jace. Her eyes were transfixed on his face, studying every line and angle. She wanted to draw him a hundred times over. She wondered if she could capture something so perfect on paper. Without any warning, she felt something press against her lip. They felt soft and warm. She realised that it was Jace. His lips were on hers. Jace was kissing her. HER. Her body gasped involuntarily when she came to this conclusion. Her eyes fluttered closed. Nothing had ever felt this good. Her whole body was singing. She wanted to get closer to him, feel his hands on her body, be wrapped up in him. As Clary tried to get closer, she felt his guitar blocking her path. She didn't want to stand so far from him. She felt the strings and the wood of the guitar move along her body. All of a sudden, the guitar was gone. There was space. Before she could make herself move forward, Jace had filled the space. She felt his hands on her waist. Her whole body felt like weak. His hands were warm against her, even though her top the heat from his hands radiated. Up until now, Clary had let Jace take control of this kiss but her body needed, no wanted more. She started to kiss him back.

Jace felt a smile spread across his lips slightly as he realised that Clary was indeed kissing him back. His arms wrapped tighter around her waist. He felt her entire body press up against his. He didn't want to stop, but he didn't want to move too fast. He wanted Clary, yes, but he didn't want to force or rush anything. If having Clary meant taking things slow then he would do anything to make her comfortable. After relishing in the moment after for one more second, he unwrapped his hands from around Clary's waist. He put his hands on her hips and forces himself to pull away. He didn't realise how much his body was fighting him until he was standing with space between himself and Clary. He didn't move his hands from her hips though. Clary looked up at him confused at first then quickly averted her eyes from his and blush spread across her cheeks. _Is she embarrassed? She looks so cute when she's embarrassed. Why would she be embarrassed?_ Jace's mind could help but run at a million miles an hour. He wanted to say something; he needed to say something. No words came. He couldn't think of anything to say. Luckily for Jace Clary broke the silence. She had been hoping he would say something; he did make the first move so she could be brave enough to say something. "I didn't know you played the guitar." Clary knew what she said was lame and probably not what Jace wanted to hear, but she couldn't think of anything else. Jace could feel a smile spread across his face. He knew he needed to say something first, but he was beyond glad that Clary said something and that she hadn't tried to move away.

Clary didn't want to move from the warmth of Jace's arms. His fingers lightly played with the edge of her jumper. She couldn't bring herself to look up at him again. She wasn't sure what this feeling inside her was, but she definitely liked it. She could feel Jace's eyes on her. He was watching her staring down at her own feet.

"Yea I've been teaching myself for a while now. I got sick of the piano for a while, and if I ever did play, it was always at home, and my parents would always comment on my playing, with guitar I can take it anywhere and play when I'm completely alone." Jace didn't want to bring up that she was one of the only people outside of his parents who'd heard him play. Clary finally found enough confidence to look back up at Jace. The feeling in her stomach intensified tenfold when his eyes locked on hers. For a moment, they both fell silent. They could have stayed that way for hours, but Clary's phone buzzed bringing them both down to earth. Clary moved from Jace's grasped and answered her phone. Jace's arms fell to his side. The electricity that had coursed through his body a moment ago disappeared. Clary felt the warmth fade, and she wished she hadn't had moved.

Simo's name was displayed on her screen. She picked up, instantly regretting her choice.

"Hey," Simon said in a cheerful voice. If Clary hadn't known him for years, she wouldn't have thought anything of it but unfortunately for Simon Clary knew he was up to something.

"Hey Si, what's up?" Clary didn't want to be stuck on the phone. Yes, she could talk to Simon for hours and not get sick of him, but right now she didn't feel like talking.

"Oh, not much, just seeing how you are and how your weekend is going." Simon had a hint of mischievous in his voice.

"Yea I'm good. I'm just doing assignments at the moment. Is there anything, in particular, you wanted to ask me, sorry I've just got a lot to do today." Clary didn't want to cut Simon short, but she could see Jace out of the corner of her eye.

"Oh, yeah sure. You want to get dinner tonight?" Clary had been saying to Simon and Izzy that they should try this new place that opened up down at the shops. Clary wasn't sure how long she was going to be with Jace. _Does he want to spend the rest of the day with me? Will he be offended if I say yes? Am I expecting too much if I say no?_ Clary didn't know how to answer Simon. She wanted to spend more time with Jace, but she definitely did not want to make him feel like he had to.

"Ummm dinner…. Tonight? Yea sure. Text me the details, and I'll let you know. " Clary didn't know what else she could have said. Simon kept talking, but Clary wasn't in the mood or headspace to listen.

"Sound great; yea will do, have fun studying. Bye." Clary hung up the phone. She turned around to face Jace to had busied himself packing up his guitar. Clary looked at the time on her phone; it was already almost 12. Her stomach growled in acknowledgement of the time. Maybe they could grab lunch before continuing with their project.

Jace had felt slightly uncomfortable while Clary was on the phone. He wasn't quite sure what to do. He hated just standing there doing nothing so he decided he would take his time packing up. He would make himself busy. Jace couldn't help but overhear Clary talking to Simon. His ears perked when Clary said dinner. He didn't want today to end and when he heard her talking his heart sagged. Jace thought that if she had plans, she would be aware of the time they were spending together. Jace heard Clary hang up the phone. He didn't turn around. He stayed turned away packing up his guitar at a painfully slow pace. He wasn't quite sure where to go from here, but he knew that he wasn't going to make it into a huge deal…. even though for him it was. Jace could feel Clary's eyes on him. Knowing those emerald green eyes were looking at him, studying his shape, like only an artist's eyes, could, made him feel warm. If Jace thought it was at all possible, he would be glowing. Without turning around Jace cleared his throat, he didn't want to break Clary's concentration on him, but he didn't want to be sitting there doing nothing when he could spend the time they had doing things together.

Clary was pulled from her mini daydream when Jace cleared his throat. She had been looking at him, crouched over his guitar case.

"We should go get something to eat." Clary was still distracted. She grabbed her art bag and warmer jacket from her closet. She wasn't sure if she would be able to come home before going out for dinner and the nights had been getting colder. The light leather jacket matched her shoes. This was the first time in a long time that Clary had really thought about her outfit choices. Jace continued to pack up and finally stood and walked towards Clary. She was standing leaning on her door frame. Just before she had left her mind went to make up. _Do I need any? Did I even look in the mirror after the gym?_ Clary immediately became self-conscious. It normally takes ages for Clary's face to go back to its normal colour after an intense workout and now all she could think is that her entire face is as red as a tomato.

"I'll meet you out at the car, give me two minutes." Clary smiled as she moved to walk past Jace who had stopped in front of her. She hadn't noticed how close he was; she had been too lost in thought. Jace smiled down at Clary; he knew she hadn't seen how close he was. If Jace was honest with himself, he didn't realise he was that close either. It was like an instinct to be that close. Jace had heard what Clary had said, but he didn't move, he didn't want to. Clary looked up at him.

While Jace was a good head taller than her, she had to crane her neck more than usual to look at him in his eyes. She could not help nor hide the smile that spread across her face. Butterflies fluttered in her empty stomach. Jace wanted to kiss her again. He wanted to feel her soft lips on his. He wanted to wrap his arms around her. He wanted to feel her hands in his hair. He wanted her. But he didn't do anything. He stepped closer to Clary as he walked out of her room. Even though there was heaps of room, he brushed against Clary. He kept eye contact with her as he did. He could feel Clary hold her breath as he moved. He made face brush closer to Clary's than it would have otherwise. He wanted to let Clary know that he was into her without saying anything. From the way Clary re-acted, Jace could tell the feeling was mutual.


	20. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

 **You guys are honestly the best. I know it's been way too long since I last updated but it made me so happy when I woke up and saw so many of you had read my new chapter. I'm not going to make promises I can't keep so I don't know when I'll next get to update but I will be trying my hardest to keep steady and consistent updates. I know there's been heaps of Jace and Clary and don't worry their chapters continue, but I really want to get back to Alex and what's been happening with him. It makes it easy I'll tell you when this chapter is set just so that there's no confusion. So, the last chapter ended about 12 on Saturday so that this chapter will be starting on Saturday morning.**

Alec woke to his alarm. He had it set for the same time every day, so he never had to worry. As Alec rolled over and stretched he considered missing his run, he was more exhausted than he expected. For a moment, Alec thought for a moment about shutting his alarm off and sleeping in. His whole body felt groggy, and his eyes screamed when he tried opening them. Alec knew he would feel restless all day if he didn't run especially with him meet Magnus later today. Alec peered through one eye, turned his alarm off and reset it. It was a Saturday he could have one sleep in. The second he locked his phone and closed his eye he was instantly asleep again.

 _BUZZZZZ BUZZZZZ BUZZZZZ_ Alec's phone vibrated on his table. Alec blinked, waking up slowly. It felt like he had only been asleep for five minutes, not a whole extra hour. Sitting up slowly Alec breathed in the morning air. He always slept with a window open. He liked waking up to the smell of morning. When no one was awake yet, cars weren't on roads; everything was calmer in the morning. As Alec changed into his running gear, he checked the time. It was still early enough that no one in his family would be awake yet. Alec enjoyed having time to himself, being alone never bothered him.

Alec paced himself on this run. He didn't want to over exhaust himself so early in the day. His music beat loudly in his ear, his feet falling into the rhythm and soon his breathing fell into and easy pace. Alec thought back to the events of last night. He thought back to the way he felt when he first met Magnus. Raph had mentioned him before, and he wanted to make a good first impression for Raphael's sake, but it was different. The second he saw him Alec could feel the nervousness double inside of him. When they first touched. Alec could still feel the spark in his fingers. He thought that it had just been him, and it was just because he was nervous but it was more than that. When Magnus followed him outside and then kissed him Alec knew that Magnus had felt that spark too. Alec remembered the way his eyes would catch Magnus's no matter where he was at the party. Their eyes kept meeting. Alec could feel himself smile thinking back to how towards the end of the night he would look around hoping to catch Magnus's eyes for no other reason than he liked the way he felt when Magnus was looking at him.

Magnus had slept well after his encounter with Alexander. When he had first heard, Raphael talking about Alexander during the summer he could tell something was off. He had a sort of sixth sense when it came to things like this. As the summer continued and Raphael kept Magnus updated, he realised that he was starting to like these stories a little too much. He wanted to know what Alexander was up to and what he liked and disliked. He was starting to get the feeling from Raphael that he was unsure about Alexander. Magnus thought something changed between them just before the party. Magnus and Raphael almost fought over it, but Magnus pulled himself back which was very out of character. He did not know this boy, had never met him, only heard stories of him. It was not his place to interfere.

Magnus lay on his back; one arm tucked under his head. He thought back to the previous night. He thought back to the first time he saw Alexander from across the room. He had not seen Magnus yet; he was obviously looking for Raphael. Magnus watched the way Alexander carried himself, the way he moved through a crowd and how he always had, what Magnus assumed at the time, his friend close and put first. Raphael's description of him paled in comparison to him in person. He could tell from that moment that there was nothing ordinary about this boy and Magnus couldn't wait to meet him. Magnus thought back to when they were first officially introduced when their hands touched; he felt something like a shock between them. The only think Magnus could think to compare it to was when someone had rubbed their feet on the carpet and then touched you trying to shock you. It was less painful but more intense. Magnus could tell by the look in Alexanders eyes that he had felt it too.

Throughout the night, Magnus kept an extra eye out for Alexander. Magnus thought back to that night, how he had watched him from a distance, how their eyes would lock and he could feel he couldn't pull away but would have to eventually every time because Alexander was never able to. Magnus knew he was overthinking all of this and that he needed to shut his mind off. He didn't want to get ahead of himself. He was going to play it cool. He needed to otherwise this would be a disaster waiting to happen.

Alec had come back through the front door quietly. His parents would probably only just be waking up now, and Izzy would probably sleep for another few hours and didn't want to wake either of them up. He knew Max would be awake. He was like Alec in that sense, they were both morning people and loved being up once the sun was. Izzy, on the other hand, could sleep all day and be full of energy all night. Alec felt his stomach start to growl. He hadn't grabbed a smoothie on his way back, and it was later than usual. He'd usually have eaten by now. Instead of going straight to his room Alec decided to eat first. He made simple toast with vegemite and avocado. He liked the mixture of super salty with the avocado.

Izzy had heard Alec come in after his run. She had been awake for a little while, partially against her will. She was planning on sleeping most of the day having no plans, but she got a text from Simon, and her phone had buzzed her awake. Lately, since school started back, they had been getting closer. Izzy liked it; she was so used to always turning to Clary or her brother she never actually considered herself close with Simon. Now they shared most of their classes together and with their English assignment, Alec having a boy and Clary going off with Jace, doing who knows what, she enjoyed the company. It was a major plus that he didn't know every embarrassing story and they were still learning more about each other. They made a plan to spend the day together finishing off part of their assignment. It had been good being paired with Simon, the assignment was fairly straight forward but doing it with someone she had known since primary school meant the assignment was that much easier.

Izzy could hear Alec making breakfast and thought about getting up and joining him; she wanted to know how he was feeling and if he was going to talk to Raph and what was going to happen with Magnus. Izzy pulled her covers away and was about to get up when she stopped. She would wait. She would let him sort it out first without pressing for information. He had talked to her last night, and nothing that drastic could have changed in the last few hours. Izzy grabbed her phone from her dresser and opened up messenger. She decided that to text Simon. They had only just made plans to meet later, but Izzy wanted to get out of the house. She wanted to talk to Alec, and it'd be too much temptation. She wanted to give her brother space to think. She caught herself smiling as she texted Simon to meet for breakfast in half an hour. He responded quickly and soon Izzy was out of bed and in the shower getting ready for the day.

Alec heard the shower start and wondered if he woke Izzy. They shared a bathroom. It was between their rooms, and they were able to enter it from their own rooms. It sometimes did mean that Alec had less time to get ready or had to wait but he didn't mind. He finished off his breakfast and went to his room. He had several hours to kill before he was meeting Magnus. He didn't want to be kept inside all day especially since the weather was beautiful. Alec decided that he would study outside. There was a lovely park that was always relatively quiet. While he waited to shower, he grabbed a backpack and put his History, Maths, Economics, and Spanish books in, his laptop and his pencil case. He enjoyed using pen and paper better, but sometimes he needed to use his computer. As Alec moved around his room, he double checked he had everything. Just as he was about to figure out what to wear he heard Izzy knock on his side of the bathroom door. It was their way to communicate that it was now free. When they were, younger there had been too many close calls. Izzy spent much of her time in the bathroom, and when Alec couldn't hear the shower, he would open the door not expecting Izzy to be in there. Thankfully after about the second time, they both decided that they needed a way to let the other know it was now free. Izzy would knock and stay in the bathroom fixing her makeup or hair but knew Alec would need to brush his teeth or fix his hair. Their system worked well. Most people thought that they couldn't be brother and sister, they barely fought and were extremely close. The fact that they look the exact same was people's only reason for thinking they were brother and sister.

Alec entered the bathroom; he saw Izzy finishing putting her hair up into a bun at the top of her head. He walked towards the mirror. He grabbed his toothbrush, yes, he needed to shower, but he wasn't going to push Izzy out. "What are you up to today?" Alec asked before starting to brushing his teeth.

"Meeting up with Simon to do our assignments. Nothing super exciting but might spend the day together. It won't take us that long to do the assignment but Clary's working with Jace today so thought it might be nice if we hung out. I can't think of a time outside of school that it's been just the two of us." Izzy wanted to get some of this off her chest before seeing Simon, and she knew she could tell Alec anything.

Alec continued to get ready. He heard the front door close and knew Izzy had left for the day. He was going to offer her a lift and completely forgot. He heard a faint rumble as he dried his hair. The sound became louder and then a car door open and closed before the rumble slowly faded. He realised that Simon probably came to pick Izzy up. Grabbing his bag and keys Alec made his way to the front door. He would text his parents letting them know he was going to be studying all day. He didn't want to wake them. They both had been busy this whole week and needed some time to relax without being bothered.

Alec found a picnic table at the park. There was no one at the park even though the weather was beautiful. Alec had grabbed another green smoothie before coming to the park. The colour still seemed unsettling to him, but the taste was addictive, good enough for Alec to forget the bright green. His phone buzzed just as he was about to put it into his bag to stop him from getting distracted. When Alec opened the message, it was only his mum letting him know not to be too late home and to have fun studying. Alec could only hope that he stayed focus on his study as he put his phone into his bag. He pushed every thought about Magnus and Raphael out of his head. He could think about it all later. For now, he needed to concentrate. Alec plugged his earphones into his computer and turned up the volume enough so that any noise around him faded away.


	21. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

 **I know I always start these with thanking everyone who's been reading my chapters but seriously you guys are the best. Thank you to everyone for reviewing it means the world to me. Anyone started Lord of Shadows yet. OH MY GOODNESS, I can't seem to put it down. I'm sad that the final one doesn't come out till 2019 or something, I don't know how I'll last. Anyway, as promised another chapter. I know the last chapter was a little slow, but I don't want every chapter to be insane with heaps going on because otherwise, it would get pretty boring really quickly. Anyway, thanks again to everyone who's been following along especially from the beginning it seems like I only started this yesterday, but it's coming to six months which is crazy. This chapter will probably be focused more on Alec again, might put a little of Izzy and Simon but I really want to develop this story line more. Ok, no spoilers or anything, on with the chapter. I wrote this chapter months ago but I was only just able to finish it today, I'm so sorry it's incredibly late but uni is crazy at the moment, and I completely forgot about it for a while.**

Alec had thankfully lost himself in his study. He was completely oblivious to anything going on around him. There had been children screaming in the park, a group of guys played football, a man with a leaf blower came through, and someone had sat at the far end of the table and Alec hadn't noticed any of them. He missed out on one of the guys playing football catch the ball but with his face and almost broke his nose, blood went everywhere. He missed the kids putting a tantrum on for their single mother who was trying to win a losing battle; 3 against 1 she didn't stand much of a chance, but the power of counting down from five had surprised everyone at the park. Well everyone but Alec who had his nose buried in his textbooks. Alec enjoyed studying. He never showed off in class, but he always enjoyed knowing the answers. Teachers knew that Alec didn't talk much, but if no one was raising their hand to answer questions, they could always rely on him. Back in primary school, Jace used to copy from Alec or ask him for help. It was the only time Jace had shown any vulnerability to anyone. Alec had completed all of his History and Maths homework. He started working on his Economics project but had gotten frustrated and moved onto Spanish. Alec enjoyed learning languages. He had already taken French classes and wanted to do Italian but decided that Spanish would be more fun. His Spanish teacher very rarely set homework but Alec worked his way through the workbooks by himself. His teacher had noticed that his skill was above everyone in his class and started setting his different research tasks. At the moment he was watching a historical documentary on the Spanish inquisition, and he needed to write a paper on its effects on Spanish life, all in Spanish. Alec enjoyed the challenge. As the documentary came to an end, he looked at the time on his computer screen. It was almost 3, _wow have I really been here that long_ Alec thought to himself.

Since Alec looked at the time, he lost all focus on his work. He was now checking the time every five minutes. He couldn't stop. Alec became frustrated with himself, he needed to finish this work before seeing Magnus, but he couldn't seem to stay focused. Finally giving up Alec closed his laptop and turned the volume up on his music. He could maybe drown out his thoughts if the music were loud enough. Thankfully Alec had brought a book with him. He was hoping he wouldn't need it, but he always had one in his bag. Laying down on the bench seat Alec started reading. He hoped he could pass the next half hour quickly. The longer he read, the more his stomach began to turn, he was becoming more and more nervous. Alec knew that he would only become more frustrated with himself. Closing his book, Alec walked back to his car. He could drive to the café and sit in the car and wait. Maybe that would help calm himself.

The drive wasn't long. Alec parked close to the café and turned the car off. He checked the time for the fifth time since leaving the park. _Only 3:45 I still have ages_ he thought. Alec concentrated on his breathing; he needed to calm the butterflies. Alec took his time walking to the café. He decided to walk around the block in the opposite direction before walking to the café. _Walk slowly_ he kept saying to himself. Occasionally he would find himself walking quicker and had to remind himself that he was early and needed to slow down.

By the time Alec had walked around the block as slowly as his legs would let him he was rounding the corner at exactly 4. As he neared the café, he saw a familiar face sitting at an outside table. He was looking busy scanning the cafe's menu. Alec felt all the butterflies rush back. After 15 minutes of trying to calm himself, one look at Magnus undid all of that. He couldn't help himself as his pace quickened towards the other boy. Magnus looked up at Alec before he reached the table as if he knew he was there. Magnus smiled casually and placed the menu back down onto the table. Alec sat down across from Magnus. He couldn't help but smile. Something about Magnus made Alec feel more relaxed. The anticipation of meeting Magnus was a lot worse. Alec could feel Magnus's eyes on him as he looked at the menu. Alec knew what they had, but he couldn't stop staring at Magnus and decided that looking down at the menu was the safest thing to do.

Magnus had been at the café for an hour. He knew he was early, but he had run out of things to keep himself busy with and decided that if he was going to be early, he might as well make this way there. He had seen Alec approach before Alec had seen him. He held up a menu to look like he had only just arrived. As Alec approached, he couldn't help but place the menu down on the table. Neither boy said anything; Alec was still studying the menu and Magnus couldn't take his eyes off him. Magnus had wanted to do something bigger than just go to a café, but he didn't want to frighten Alec. Technically he had only just broken up with Raphael, and Magnus still wasn't sure how that all ended. Alec placed the menu down and cleared his throat; he knew he'd need to be the one to make the first move, Magnus had asked him out, he could start a conversation. "How was the clean-up from the party?" He hadn't known what else to say. At least this was something.

"Tiresome and boring but it didn't take me too long. Everyone ended up leaving soon after you and your sister." Magnus was fiddling with his nails, less out of nerves and more out of habit Alec thought. The way he didn't look down at his hands was what tipped Alec off. "So Alexander do I ask what happened between you and Raphael." Magnus's eyes didn't leave Alec's face. Alec locked eyes with Magnus before looking down. His hands were playing with the hem of his shirt. After a moment he looked back up at Magnus. From what he could tell Magnus and Raphael had been friends for a long time and Alec didn't want to start any drama between them.

"Oh, nothing just difference of opinion I guess." Alec hoped that Magnus wouldn't pry. He did want to talk to someone about it but guessed that Magnus wouldn't be that person. His eyes locked on Magnus's as they shared a moment of silence. Alec could feel himself relax as he lost himself in Magnus's eyes. If he had Clary's eye for art, he would spend days drawing them, each one looking different. As each second went by Alec noticed something new.

"Didn't look like just a difference of opinion." Alec felt himself tense. This wasn't just going to be swept under the rug and forgotten about.

"You're close with Raphael I don't want to put you in the middle of things. I'm sure his story is very different to mine." Alec leaned back against his chair and sighed. Part of himself thought he was overreacting, but he couldn't help how he felt. "Well if I wanted to hear Raphael's side I would be spending my time with him but I'm here with you, and I want to hear your side." Magnus leaned back and smiled at Alec. He had a way of making Alec feel at ease.

"I'll tell you everything you want to know but wait until the end to ask questions or interrupt." Alec's lips curled upwards with the last part.

"Fine, but start at the very beginning." Magnus agreed begrudgingly. Staying silent wasn't a skill of his. He was going to have to bit his tongue if he wanted to hear everything.

Alec launched into his story of how he met Raphael. He had been down at the beach cafe, and it was actually Isabelle who had noticed him at first. Realising he was not interested in her but rather he brother, Izzy and Clary quickly made a plan for them to meet naturally. It had worked well, and Alec had ended up standing right next to Raphael ordering more drinks for the table. The rest Raphael started. Soon they were meeting every day. Mostly in secret. Alec hadn't told anyone but Izzy, and he knew Clary knew but was not ready for this to become more open, and he definitely did not want it to move too fast. Days turned to weeks and they were spending most of their free time together. As the summer came to an end things took a turn. Alec explained how he noticed Raphael move away from Alec whenever someone walked by, he started to let go of Alec's hand when they walked along the beach. He noticed how if anyone Raphael knew came up to them he was always introduced as _just a family friend._

A waitress interrupted them to take their orders; neither boy took their eyes off each other. The waitress, Ali, collected their menus and left. Alec waited a moment before continuing his story.

While being introduced as a family friend started to bother Alec none of it really affected him. He had never been in a relationship before and just thought that the infatuation phase had ended and this was natural. Alec explained to Magnus how everything changed just before his party. Raphael had mentioned Magnus's party in passing, but from that moment forward he became more touchy and wanted to sit closer to Alec and put his arm around him. For Alec, he was happy. He thought that things were getting better and they were getting closer. Raphael seemed to trust him more and started to open up more to Alec. Alec explained how his feeling changed for Raphael and thought that it was a positive change. He thought that that was how he was meant to feel. It wasn't until Raphael kissed him that Alec knew something had changed. He had been kissed by a girl once on a dare, but he didn't count that, this was his first kiss. Alec saw Magnus's face change when he explained that it was his first, but not in surprise. Alec continued about how at first he thought it was the best thing to happen and how he thought the small knot in his stomach would go away. Magnus remained expressionless throughout the last part of Alec's story.

At this point, both Alec and Magnus had been absentmindedly drinking their coffees. Alec held onto his mug for warmth. He felt at odds with himself as he spilled everything about his very first relationship if it even was a relationship. As Alec paused to take a long slow sip of his coffee, he noticed Magnus look as if he wanted to say something. Alec quickly continued not wanting to hear what he had to say just yet. Alec explained how the longer he was left thinking about the kiss, the worse he felt. He hoped that it was just because he was caught off guard and that it was other things that were the real root of the feeling. Alec went into detail about how seeing him at the party calmed him if only for a moment. Raphael then started acting distant and almost unfriendly during the night. Alec's lips curved upward as he explained the butterflies he got whenever his eyes locked with Magnus's. He could feel himself start to blush but continued before Magnus could notice. As the night continued things only got worse between himself and Raphael. Alec admitted that alcohol had made him feel more confident and it affected how he responded to Raphael. The story was coming to an end, and Alec knew what he had to tell Magnus, the final piece that ended everything. Alec had walked up to Raphael and tried to hold his hand, and when Raphael pulled away, Alec got mad, which in turn made Raphael angry, and many harsh words were said. Magnus could tell the story was coming to an end and leaned forward so that his back was no longer resting against the back of the chair.

The waitress returned and collected their empty coffee cups. Alec sighed almost in relief as he finished what felt like the longest story in his life. Alec looked at Magnus for the first time since he mentioned kissing Raphael. Without saying a word Magnus stood and walked inside. Completed gobsmacked Alec sat back in his chair. What had he done, he'd shared too much. Magnus must have realised during his story he had made a mistake. Alec felt deflated. What was he meant to do now? How could Magnus just get up and leave?

Only a moment later Magnus returned putting something into his back pocket. He walked straight up to Alec's chair and grabbed Alec's hand. Without saying anything, mainly because he was in shock, Alec stood and let Magnus drag him away from the coffee shop. Alec expected Magnus to let go of his hand once he had stood up and started following, but Magnus never did. Even as they walked around the corner, Magnus kept a firm grasp on Alec's hand. Finally, Magnus broke the silence.

"During your story, I had so many questions and comments but the second you finished for once in my life I was utterly speechless." Magnus's eyes traced Alec's face, looking for anything to give into how he was feeling. Alec had become a master at hiding his emotions. They were standing on the side of an empty street. Alec Faced Magnus who had his back to the road. Magnus took a step towards Alec as the wind picked up. Alec's hair blew across his forehead; it almost reached his eyes now, he looked at Magnus and his hair that seemed to defy physics as it stayed completely still in the wind. Magnus was now face to face with Alec only a few inches away. Magnus wanted nothing more than to kiss Alec at this moment. He had been so vulnerable and opened up, Magnus wished he could take all of it away and do nothing but make Alec happy. He knew that any move now might scare off Alec, and that was the last thing he ever wanted to do. With all the restraint he had Magnus pushed Alec's hair out of his face and smiled.

"While I cannot change the past I hope that I can make you feel better about it Alexander." Alec's breath caught as Magnus said his full name. No one had called him Alexander in years, and he liked the way it sounded coming from Magnus. Alec stood there not sure what to say, they were still holding hands, and at some point, Alec had grabbed Magnus's hand back. There stood there in silence for a moment until Magnus broke the silence and started to walk forwards. "I hope one day I'll share my story as you did with me today but unfortunately I have to go." Alec's heart fell. He didn't want Magnus to go, but he wasn't going to say anything. Alec nodded. Magnus had a cheeky grin as he informed Alec "I'll be seeing you soon." With a squeeze of Alec's hand, Magnus left without another word. Alec stood there for a moment not sure what to do. Everything had seemed so abrupt. He thought about everything he had told Magnus and wondered if he had scared him off, he thought through everything he had said and realised that he didn't tell Magnus because he felt like he had to or because he wanted to, he explained everything because he wanted to say it out loud, to think through everything that had happened over the past few months. Saying out loud didn't change what happened, but it changed how Alec felt about it all. He realised that he didn't really care about Raphael, the feelings he had weren't of love or even infatuation they were more curiosity and fascination. Alec now felt relieved having said everything. Now he just needed to figure out how he felt about Magnus.


	22. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

 **Ok I know it's been forever and I am so sorry this is so late but I have lined up a few chapters so that I won't be taking as much time to post. Thank you to everyone who's stuck with me this long. It's crazy to think that I started this story a year ago. I really hope you all enjoy it. Please let me know what you think, and if there's anything you're hoping to see, and I'll try to add some of it in. I'm slowly starting to expand my characters outside the main 6, but it'll be slow so please have patience with me. Anywhere here is the long-awaited chapter 19.**

Izzy and Simon sat on opposite sides of Simons kitchen table, they both had pages and textbooks open and spread out. They had both finished their English assignment hours ago and were now working on various bits of homework and other assignments. Izzy had been willing herself not to get distracted or start procrastinating for the last hour. It had taken all of her energy to continue working. Simon, on the other hand, made it look as though he was studious but he had given up studying shortly after they finished their English work. Simon enjoyed studying most of the time, and by enjoyed Simon normally would rush through his work and start gaming or reading as soon as he could. Most subjects came fairly easy to him and seeing as up until now he normally studied with Clary studying never seemed that bad. Now sitting across from one of the most beautiful girls in the school Simon found it very hard to concentrate. Finally, he broke the silence that had been going since they packed up their English books, "You want to grab some food?" Simon wasn't that hungry he just wanted to do anything else but sit and study. Izzy looked up and then at her phone for the time.

"Yea it's getting pretty late, and I'm starving. They both had had lunch earlier; Simons mum had made them some sandwiches, which Izzy thought was adorable. Simon knew for a fact that if he were home alone, his mother wouldn't have done anything but the second Simon has a friend over his mother becomes a classic 50's house mum, making food and baking for no reason. Simon had talked to Clary earlier but hadn't finalised plans with her yet. It was getting close to four, and Simon wasn't sure what he would be doing anymore.

"Are we still meeting Clary for dinner tonight?" Izzy asked almost as if she had read Simons thoughts. They had called her earlier in the day about meeting up. Izzy got the impression from Simon that Clary seemed busy with something, though he didn't say what.

"Yea I believe, so I'll message her to check." Simon grabbed his phone from the table and sent a quick message to Clary. She normally responds instantly, and so Simon held onto the phone. "Do you want to go via yours to drop your stuff off before we head out." Izzy had started packing her books away in hopes that they had given up study for the day. Relieved when Simon made the offer she smiled sweetly at him and nodded.

Clary's phone buzzed in her bag but that had been left in Jace's car, and they were a long way from it now. They had left Clary's place and put everything in Jace's car. They had decided to go for lunch at a nearby café. They were only intending to be there for a little while and then to move on and continue their day, but they had ended up stay at that café for close to three hours talking and ordering food. Jace was surprised at first at how much Clary was eating. It wasn't that it was a lot, it was more than he was used to girls not eating much at all around him. He liked the fact that Clary didn't feel as if she had to behave differently around him. Jace found it extremely obvious whenever girls did, and he could not be bothered with people who act fake. They were both in the middle of their second piece of pie when Jace decided that it was probably getting quite late. Both Clary and Jace grabbed for the bill, but Jace's reflexes proved superior. Jace smiled to himself as he walked to the counter and paid for their meal. He felt pleased with himself, beating Clary to paying but also actually paying for this meal.

Both Clary and Jace continued to walk for a while. They walked back towards Clary's house and Jace's car. They both knew they needed to get more of their work done if they ever wanted to get this assignment done. Clary knew exactly where she wanted to take Jace.

"Ok, my turn," Clary said as Jace unlocked the car. He expected her to walk towards the passenger side. He was going to open the door for her. He wanted to impress her. At the last minute, clary veered to the other side and opened the driver's side door. She smiled sweetly at Jace. He was confused at first and raised an eyebrow at her.

"You got to take me this morning; it's my turn, so I get to drive." She held out her hand waiting for Jace. He knew there was very little chance that he would win an argument with her. Physically he could carry her out of his way, but he didn't want to. He liked that she didn't ask. He sauntered up to her. She was standing between the door and the car. She had pulled open the door and was resting one arm on the top of the car door. Jace came up close to her. She instinctively took a step back and was now wedged between the car and the door. There was nowhere to go. Jace dangled the keys between them.

"If you insist." he smiled sweetly at her as she reached for the keys. As she did Jace moved them closer to himself. As her hand clasped the keys her hand was resting against his chest. He looked deeply into her eyes. He wasn't going to be the one to break this first. He couldn't even if he wanted to. No one had ever had this control over him before. He felt paralysed being this close to her. His mind could only think about holding her closer, having her lips against his. Clary smiled up at him and turned on the spot and sunk down into the driver's seat. Jace took a deep breath before walking around to the other side of the car. He had never let anyone drive his car before he realised as he climbed into the car. Clary fiddled with the radio for a moment and connected her phone. As her music played through the speakers, she turned the volume up so loud Jace wouldn't be able to hear Clary even if she yelled. The started heading towards the beach, both their windows down and Clary's hair blowing widely in the wind. She could not keep the smile off her face as she sang along to every song. Jace watched her almost in awe. She drove along the beach and then soon Jace didn't quite recognise where they were. They were on back roads heading up a steep winding hill. There were no houses from the looks of things. Jace could see part of the beach now and then, but it was mainly hidden behind the trees.

Finally, Clary pulled into a clearing. It always took Clary's breath away. They were high on one of the headlands. A completely unrestricted view of the whole town and beach. This was Clary's favourite place to draw and her favourite thing to draw. She often came up here whenever she had a creative block. This place wasn't a secret, but she hardly saw anyone up here. He had taken Simon and Izzy up here a few times, but she mostly came here alone. Jace couldn't believe he didn't know about this place. Jace thought it was a pretty amazing view.

"This is where I come to draw or to get away from everything." Clary didn't make eye contact as she got out of the car and walked towards to boot of the car. Jace followed suit. Jace picked up his guitar and Clary grabbed her art bag. Clary walked towards the edge and found what Jace thought was her usual spot. Their legs dangled over the edge of the cliff. Jace was watching Clary as she opened up her art bag laying the different cases of pens, pencils, and charcoal. Her art bag was larger than a normal bag and was full to the brim. Jace noticed there were several different books of varying sizes and types. Clary pulled out an ordinary looking sketchbook. "I've been drawing since I can remember. It's something I've always done, and it's something that it doesn't matter where I am I can always pull out a pencil and paper and lose myself." Clary flipped to a blank page and grabbed a pencil. "Here it's your turn now to try my hobby." Jace hesitated for a moment. He wasn't very artistic. Whatever he drew never turned out quite right and now being next to Clary he knew whatever he drew would pale in comparison to her artwork. Clary could sense his hesitation. "I'll help you don't worry." Clary finally looked up at Jace. Her piercing green eyes locked with his. Before he knew it, he grabbed the book and pencil.

The afternoon passed quickly as Clary helped Jace draw simple things like the trees and buildings. Clary sat and drew the landscape. Jace tried adding colour to his sketches, and once he was finished with his small sketches, he was impressed with himself. His work didn't look completely horrible. Clary had finished several pages of landscapes in the time Jace had filled one page with small objects. Jace placed the book down on the floor beside them and picked up his guitar. As clary drew he strummed mindlessly. Not really playing a song or paying attention. The pair of them stayed like that for what seemed like hours but was only about another 20 minutes. Clary had moved on from drawing the landscape and had started drawing Jace playing his guitar. The sun was starting to dip behind the water creating the sky to change colour and create a pink/purple hue over everything. She used her water coloured pencils to add to her picture. She had brought a few brushed with her and started to soften the pencil marks.

As Clary was finishing her picture, she heard her phone buzzing. It pulled her out of her concentration trance. Jace even stopped playing. Clary had missed a few messages from both Izzy and Simon. Now Izzy was calling her. Clary stood up and walked down a path a little before picking up her phone. "Hey, what's up?" Clary found a small boulder to perch on.

"Oh, so she lives," Izzy exclaimed, sarcasm coating her tone. "We've been trying to get on to you for ages." Clary had completely forgotten to take her phone with her at lunch and hadn't been paying much attention before.

"Sorry, my phone was in my bag, and I haven't heard it all day." Clary did feel a little guilty; she had been short with Simon earlier and then she hadn't returned his texts all day. She hoped he didn't think anything of it. "What's the go with dinner tonight?" Clary knew she needed to make it up to them so while she wanted to stay up on this cliff all night with Jace, she knew she needed to see both Simon and Izzy. "Meet at mine in 20, and we will go from there. You can tell Jace he can join if he wants to. Alec will be there as well." Izzy hadn't exactly told her what they were doing, and Clary became suspicious.

"What exactly will we be doing?" Clary hoped Izzy would share. "Oh, and how did you know I was with Jace." Clary had only told Simon that they were doing their English project together, but she didn't really go into detail about it.

"Simon told me earlier when you wouldn't answer our messages. I thought you'd been kidnapped or something. Oh, tonight is a surprise. Trust me you'll enjoy it." Clary knew she wasn't going to get any more information out of Izzy, so there was no point in pushing any further. "I'll see you in twenty, or there will be consequences." Izzy didn't joke about this; Clary had experienced first-hand what saying no to Izzy was like, and she only planned on making that mistake once in her life. Izzy hung up without a goodbye and Clary made her way back to where Jace was still sitting. He was holding her sketchbook, looking at her last picture she had drawn. The one of him playing guitar. It wasn't finished, and Clary hated people seeing her work unfinished.

"Oh umm, it's not finished yet." She said awkwardly as she bent down to start packing up her art supplies.

"I think it's amazing. Do you think I could have it when it is finished?" Jace could see that Clary was going red and purposely not making eye contact.

"Umm sure. I have to go now though. Izzy needs me at hers, sorry." Jace remembered back to when they were little, and Izzy got her way no matter what. Disappointing Izzy was something no one wanted to do.

"Yea sure no worries." Jace packed up, and they climbed back into Jace's car, this time he drove back down to town. There was more silence between them now. Something changed, and Jace didn't know what but he was not about to say anything about it. Clary knew she was the reason for the shift in atmosphere between them. Izzy had said she could invite Jace but seeing as she didn't know what they were going to do she didn't feel confident in asking. It didn't take them long to get to Izzy's. Clary was about to get out of the car when Izzy came bounding out of the house. As Clary made her way towards Izzy, the girl moved past her and tapped on Jace's window. He lowered and greeted Izzy.

"So you coming tonight?" From the look on Jace's face, it was clear that Clary had not asked him. "Where are your manners, Clary. Jace, a few of us, are going out later, you should join. Meet us back here in an hour." It wasn't a question. Clary knew Izzy was expecting him to meet them but Clary feared that Jace wouldn't want to.

Jace looked up at Izzy. "Umm sure." Jace looked over at Clary, but she wasn't looking at him she was glaring at Izzy who pretended not to notice.

"Great oh you might want to wear comfortable clothes, something you don't mind getting dirty." Before Jace or Clary could say anything, she turned on her heel and walked back into her house. Clary only shrugged at Jace before following her.


	23. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

 **Hey, all I'm really trying to update at least once a week. I do want to start updating every few days, but at the moment it's not quite possible. What did you think of the last chapter? I know that some things have changed a little and sometimes I'll start writing something that will contradict something in another chapter. It has been almost six months since I've sat down and written so if there is anything that doesn't make sense, please let me know.**

Izzy and Simon had changed their plan of just going for dinner. Izzy had found this new place a town or two over that she promised Clary would be fun. As usual, Izzy disapproved of what Clary was wearing for whatever they were going to do. She did comment that her taste was getting better though. Izzy grabbed a pair of black pants that Clary thought looked way too small to fit anyone and a green top. She handed them to Clary and waited for her to change. Clary struggled to pull the pants on, but once they were on, they clung to every curve of her body. Looking in the mirror in the bathroom Clary wasn't completely unhappy with Izzy's choice; the pants made her legs look longer rather than incredibly short. Looking at the green top Clary had hoped it was just a normal tee but her eyes had misjudged the size of it. Pulling it over her head, it was loose, but it barely came down over her ribs. It showed most of her midsection. The pants sat on her hips rather than her waist as well. She felt extremely exposed.

Clary exited the bathroom and waited for Izzy's comments. The top at least wasn't too low cut and Clary thankful for that. Izzy, however, huffed that it was too high cut, but there was nothing she could do about it. Izzy was in a tight short black skirt and an even tighter midriff halter neck top. She had started on her makeup while Clary laced up a pair of boots. Izzy agreed that she didn't have to wear heels tonight. There was a small heel with these boots but nothing compared to what she was used to Izzy putting her in. Izzy lightly brushed powder over Clary's face and did a minimal amount of eye makeup. Mainly just mascara and eyeliner. Izzy tied Clary's hair into a high ponytail, and her curls were finally behaving and trailed down her neck rather than sticking out in every direction possible. Together they looked like they were about to kick someone's ass. Very intimidating.

"Are you ever going to tell me what we are doing tonight." Clary still wasn't sure what was going on, and her clothes weren't giving her much of a clue.

"All in good time. Oh, I invited some others from school so they'll be a group of us tonight." Izzy didn't wait for Clary to respond. Izzy was the social butterfly, so Clary wasn't completely surprised. They exited Izzy's room and found Simon and Alec in the kitchen waiting.

"I asked Magnus to come along, hope that's cool." Izzy was internally doing a happy dance, but if her brother knew he would immediately uninvite him, so she just mumbled a cool.

The group made their way outside and exactly on time Jace, and one other car pulled up. The other car was already full of people. They were mainly people that Izzy got along with. They were a pretty friendly bunch, and Clary saw that both Aline and Sebastian were in the car. This would be an interesting evening. Everyone exited their cars. Clary stayed close to Simon as Sebastian approached. They hadn't talked since their very public scene at school. Seb walked straight up to Clary.

"Hey, can I talk to you for a moment." Clary really didn't feel like talking to him after he yelled at her but she thought with all these people around he would hopefully behave. She nodded, and they walked a few paces away from the group. Jace kept an eye on Clary. He felt uncomfortable with Seb taking Clary away to talk. He wanted to intervene, but he knew he shouldn't. Jace couldn't hear what they were saying.

Clary walked with Seb for a moment until he stopped noting that they were far enough away. "I just wanted to apologise for the other day. I feel terrible about how it all went down, and I know you were only doing the right thing. In hindsight, I know you were doing the right thing. You're really cool, and I was just a bit hurt, but I want to take you up on your friends offer if it still stands." Clary was shocked. She had not been expecting this, but she was glad. Seb was a pretty nice guy, and she was more than happy to forgive and forget.

"Of course, and don't worry about the other day its forgotten about." Clary could tell from the look on his face that he was not expecting that answer.

"Oh, thanks." Clary reached up, and they exchanged a quick hug. Clary didn't like holding grudges, and this was the path of least resistance, plus she was just glad she could put it all beside her. They walked back to the group, and Clary noticed that there were more faces in the group.

"Ok everyone's here now, so let's split up into cars, and you all can follow Simon and me." Simon had his mum's car for the evening, but Alec wasn't allowed to use his parent's car, so Magnus and Alec joined them. Maia and Jordan walked back towards Jordan's bike and Seb, Aline, John, and Kaelie walked together back to where they had parked. This left Clary with being the awkward fifth person in Simons car or join Jace.

"Guess you're stuck with me again." Jace's tone was light, but he wasn't smiling. Clary was glad to go in Jace's car. This way she wouldn't have both Izzy and Simon questioning about her day and her chat with Seb. This was the best option.

"Any chance you're going to let me drive?" Clary knew the answer but enjoyed teasing Jace.

"That was a one-off. You are a crazy driver; there's no way I'm letting you drive again."  
"I am not a crazy driver. I'll have you know both my hands were on the wheel at all times. Clary walked around to the side of the car. Jace waited for them both to be in the car before he continued the conversation.

"You might have had both hands on the wheel but I don't think the radio has ever been that loud, plus you were singing loud enough I don't know how you could concentrate on anything. Clary couldn't help but laugh at that comment. The two of them waiting and were at the back of the train of cars following Simons truck.

Clary turned on the radio. There was nothing good on, and it started to frustrate her.

"Just connect your phone and stop changing channels." Clary beamed at this and started playing her favourite playlist. Jace knew most songs that came up. It wasn't long before both were singing without a care in the car. There were driving for about 20 minutes without a word between them; they were both just singing and laughing as they both sounded fairly terrible. They had passed through another town and Clary had no idea where they were. She turned the music down a little.

"Hey, you have any idea where we are going?" Clary was looking out the window trying to figure out where they are going.

"Izzy texted me the address earlier just in case we got lost but only on the condition I didn't tell you." Jace grinned cheekily at her.

"Hey keep your eyes on the road. And you call me a crazy driver." She giggled and stuck out her tongue at him. "Can you at least give me a clue. Please!" Clary hated surprises, and this was slowly driving her crazy. Jace could resist telling Clary for long. At least this way giving her a clue she might stop pleading, and he'd make it there before giving it all away.

"Ok umm let me think. We will be eating there, but we have to find the place first." Jace was trying to be cryptic. He hoped Clary would stop but unfortunately, this only increased Clary's curiosity.

The next 15 minutes of the car ride was spent with Clary constantly asking questions. Jace had tried to turn the music up to stop her, but she either yelled over the music or kept turning it back down. Jace refused to answer any more questions. Even with Clary pleading Jace kept focusing on the road. He would not ruin this surprise. Izzy had said that chances were Clary would not come if she knew what it was. Finally, they parked and joined the group. They were outside of an empty looking building. The carpark was full though. Clary was genuinely confused.

"Ok, so we need to be in two groups of six for this." Izzy always took charge in group events, so it wasn't a surprise to anyone when she started organising them. "Everyone pick a stick at the bottom is a colour, there is a red and a blue team." Izzy walked around the group, and everyone grabbed a paddle pop stick. Simon had gotten blue, and so had Magnus, Izzy, John, Maia, and Alec. Clary looked down at her stick and saw it was red. Before she could say anything or look up, she heard a voice beside her.

"Hey, looks like we are on the same team." She looked up at Seb who had moved to stand next to her. Along with Seb and Clary, Kaelie, Jordan, Aline, and Jace were all on the red team.

"Here's how it works," Izzy raised her voice so that everyone could hear. "There's a maze inside with clues and different obstacles we have to get from out here to the diner to get food. Now it's not that simple. It's also laser tag. The team that wins will get a prize. I don't know what it is, but I have been assured it's worth playing for. Clary sighed inwardly. She knew exactly why Izzy refused to tell her anything. Clary was clumsy enough as it was she definitely did not need the dark and obstacles to make it harder. "You guys will go through that door, and we go through this one. Good luck everyone and may the best team win." Izzy turned to her group who piled into their room. The red group all looked at each other before following suit and going through their door.


	24. Something New 2

**Something Different 2**

 **Hey guys. I know this year has been all over the place with me updating, so I've given you guys an extra chapter this week to apologise. This is chapter two of my other fic that I've been playing with. Please let me know what you think because I might make it a full thing if people like it but I'm not certain yet. Anyways so this is set just after the first war against Valentine. Somethings I've changed a little but mostly the same kind of stuff. In this version, Clary and Jace don't find out they aren't related till after the war. Valentine never raised the angel instead he was captured and was questioned using the soul sword, and that's how they found out. Johnathan was like in the books presumed dead but didn't blab about being Valentines, son, so Jace didn't know when he went down to the lake. Anyway, I won't say too much more. Please let me know what you think!**

The two of them lay there for a moment longer. Jace was lost in his thoughts of Clary and Clary could not stop thinking about what to say. She knew the second she'd open her mouth the moment would be ruined, and Jace would get stubborn and defensive and throw her straight back into training. This silence was killing Clary. Normally the two of them were never alone or not doing anything for there to be silence, and definitely not for this long. Clary could fell the air thick with tension. She wondered if Jace felt it too.

Jace was too lost in his thoughts about how things could have been different if he had sucked it up and talked to Clary about everything. When it all came out at first, Jace did need a moment to digest everything. His feelings for Clary never changed even when he thought they were related. He thought maybe he had confused his feelings and this love he felt for her was brotherly love. He told himself over and over that it was just platonic brotherly love. That he'd never had blood family before and that he was just confused. During those months, he lay awake trying not to think of Clary. He tried thinking of anyone else. Alec and Magnus had taken him on a few nights out to help cheer him up, but whenever a girl flirted with him, he felt nothing. He felt bored and would end up leaving early claiming to be tired. One night when he was dragged out by Alec, he saw Clary with Izzy. She had dressed Clary up in the same short tight black dress she had worn to Magnus's party. Her hair was down in soft curls, and she was sitting up at the bar. Both girls were laughing at something one of the many boys around them had said. There were at least four of them crowded around them. Izzy and Clary were in the middle and had two boys on either side. Jace watched from across the room as Izzy grabbed Clary's wrist and led her to the dance floor. The two girls twirled and danced together. Jace could see the other boys watching them. One of them Jace could see was encouraging one of his friends to go up and join them. Jace hoped and prayed to the angel that he was keen on Izzy, but as he continued to watch the boy went up behind Clary and started dancing with her. Rage filled Jace's body. He wanted to go over there and knock the guy's teeth out. He knew it was more than just brotherly protection. He wanted to look away but he couldn't. He watched as the guy leaned down and kissed Clary. Her body was pressed up against his and Jace used every ounce of willpower he had not to go over there. He abruptly stood up and left. That was when Jace decided that what he was feeling couldn't be ignored or pushed aside thinking it was brotherly love. He decided right then and there that until he could get Clary out of his head, he would do anything or anyone until he didn't think of her.

Jace had hooked up with a different girl every night for the next three weeks. He was slowly starting to get over Clary and started seeing her as a sister. He was getting better. He would see her dressed up with Izzy in the club and feel ok. He would see guys dancing with her, and there was a somewhat normal amount of brotherly protectiveness. He finally started to think that he could be Clary's brother, he knew that he needed to be the best brother he could be. He hadn't been there for her all these years, and over the past few weeks he hadn't been great, but he wanted to change. He wanted to be like Alec and Izzy, and he finally felt like he could be. The next few weeks past with Clary and Jace slowly starting to get on. They definitely fought like brother and sister, especially when Clary came to him about training and living in the institute. While he still didn't look to Jocelyn as a mother, he knew she'd be on his side. Clary had yelled at Jace for going behind her back. Luckily for Clary, Izzy, and Alec where on board and it wasn't long before she got her way. It was rare for Clary not to get her way. It was a few weeks later that they battled Valentine and found out that they weren't related. Jace and Clary sat motionless in the Accords Hall. Jace lost a sister in that moment and lost an entire family. He was a Herondale, but he was the last one. His last living relative was his grandmother who had sacrificed herself to save him on the boat. He realised then that she figured it out. She sacrificed herself to save her grandson, not the boy who was Valentines, son, and spy. He stood up and left without looking at or saying anything to anyone.

He pushed Clary away for days after that. Ignoring her fire messages, leaving rooms whenever she walked in, suddenly disappearing from the training room when she was around. He couldn't handle all of this information. Every time he saw Clary he knew she wasn't his sister and a huge part of him was overjoyed. He realised that he had forced himself not to feel for her, but it had always been there deep down. He wanted to run to her and kiss her. He wanted to hold her, press her body against his. He wanted to be hers and for her to be his. But there was a tiny part of him that feared she did not want this, that she had started dating Simon and was going to keep dating him. He thought about how that would rip him apart. He was also sad when he saw her. Knowing he wasn't part of her family anymore. In his lifetime, he had now lost three families; the Wayland's, the Morgenstern's, and now the Herondale's. While he never was part of the first two he still felt like he lost a family each time he found out the truth. He was just warming to the idea of Jocelyn maybe one day being something like a mother to him.

Jace thought back to the day he was going to talk to Clary finally. He walked down the hall towards her room. He was about to knock on the door when he heard her voice "But I think I love him." Clary was close to tears, he could hear it in her voice. "I know, and you're right." Clary was clearly on the phone because Jace couldn't hear the other voice. "I need to tell Simon." There were long pauses between each of Clary's comments. "He'll understand right, I mean it's not like its coming from nowhere, he's like my brother, I can't see him any other way. I'm sure he'll understand. Do you think we will still be friends? I can't lose him as a friend, not after everything we've been through together." Jace couldn't believe what he was hearing. His worst fears had come true. Clary was in love with Simon, and she only saw Jace as a brother and friend. Jace went straight to his room and almost slammed the door shut. A few hours later there was a knock at the door. Clary walked in. Jace did not want to have this conversation. Not now not ever. "Hey, I wanted to talk. Things have changed, and I know everything's all over the place but I wanted to let you know…" Before Clary could finish, Jace had cut her off. "Don't worry about it. I don't really feel like talking right now. Things are still a bit weird with you not being my sister but maybe we can be friends, I guess. I mean now that we aren't related we don't have to put up with one another anymore." Jace knew his words might sting a little but if she was in love with Simon Jace needed time and space before he could be Clary's friend again. Clary had nodded and agreed before walking out of the room. In the days that followed Jace didn't see Simon once and just thought he was staying away. Jace wished he had said something the moment he found out they weren't related. He might have changed her mind about Simon. She might have fallen in love with him instead.

Clary was about to open her mouth and say something when her stomach grumbled rather loudly. Clary's cheeks flushed. She still hadn't eaten breakfast, and after the few rounds this morning her body had no energy left. She needed to eat. Jace was pulled from his daydreaming and quickly stood up. "Have you eaten today?" He asked as Clary stood slowly.

"No I was late, so I didn't have time for breakfast." Clary knew she was going to get scolded for not eating. Jace's favourite quote must be _Breakfast is the most important meal of the day_ He says it at almost every opportunity he gets. "Yes, I know breakfast is the most important meal of the day, but I didn't have time." Clary walked towards to doors of the training room. She turned and looked over her shoulder to where Jace was setting up another training activity. "I'll just grab something from the kitchen; I'll be back in ten."

While Clary was downstairs getting food, Jace started to set up and obstacle course. He couldn't get thoughts of Clary out of his head. It had been a few weeks since she had come into his room and since then they hadn't spent any time alone unless they were training. Jace couldn't stop looking at his hand. He had definitely felt a spark. Not like a static shock that can happen when training. This was different. He felt it travel up his arm and looking into her eyes he knew Clary felt it too. He was pulled from his thoughts when he heard the doors open and footsteps coming up behind him. He could tell the person was trying to be stealthy and quiet, but with Jace's years of training, he had perfect hearing. He could tell it was Clary from the way she moved and walked. He pretended not to hear her. He wanted to know what she could do. He felt a shark kick to the back of his knees; he expected that Clary wasn't big enough, or strong enough to take him down by the shoulders yet. As his knees gave out, she turned and rammed his shoulder into Clary's stomach taking her down with him. She was pinned beneath him, Clary struggled for a moment, but Jace took possession of both of Clary's arms and pinned them above her head. He knelt up so that his knees were on either side of her hips. He had leaned forward so that his face was over hers. He couldn't help it; his body reacted before his mind could.

"If you're going to sneak up on someone make sure you aren't making noise. I could hear you the moment you opened those doors. I knew the exact move you were going to make. You do this in the field and you're dead." He said the last part with no emotion. He was too close to Clary; he needed to make sure he didn't overstep any boundaries. He let Clary go and got to his feet.

The rest of training passed quickly for Jace and slowly for Clary. By lunchtime, she knew she had a few more bruises to add to her ever-growing collection. She hated how pale she was in moments like these; her bruises showed up like flashing neon signs, they were impossible to miss. Izzy had joined them in the training room just as Clary landed flat on her back for the hundredth time that day. "Oh, ouch Clary, I thought that by now you'd get the hang of falling but clearly not." She smirked as she walked over and helped Clary up. "Ok, no more training for the day. I'm cutting you off from knocking Clary on her back." She glared cheekily at Jace. She turned back to Clary and smiled sweetly "Its been exactly one full year since we've met you and I have decided that we are all going out to celebrate." She turned again to look at Jace her expression hardening "And before you grunt or complain Jace you are joining us not buts, I don't want to hear it. We are leaving at 7 to have dinner at Taki's before going out be ready, or I will drag you out of the house kicking and screaming." She was not joking, both Clary and Jace knew that.

"Fine, I'll be ready by then." He turned and walked out of the room without another word. Izzy looked at Clary and her cheeky grin crept back.

"Let's get you ready; we can't go out with you looking like this now can we." Clary knew there was no point fighting this, Izzy got her way no matter what so it was easier to go along with it. "Go shower and meet me in my room. You have 20 minutes, or I'm coming in to get you. Clary smiled at Izzy; she knew this was her way of showing love. She walked quickly to her room and showered, trying to wash all the dirt and sweat out of her hair from the day of training.


	25. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

 **HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE!**

 **Hey, so this chapter is going to be a bit of a time jump because I realised I wanted to add some more from Jace's side. I have enjoyed writing with his perspective in mind, so this starts when they get out of the car where they are going to eat.**

Jace had struggled not to ruin the surprise, but they were finally here, and he knew it wouldn't be long until Clary found out. As Jace climbed out of the car, he finally looked at Clary. Before at the house he had been distracted by Sebastian but now he couldn't tear his eyes off her. She looked stunning. She was only in a pair of jeans and a tee, but he could see every curve of her body. He silently scolded himself. He knew what it was like for people to look at you and only look at your appearance. Clary was funny and smart, and talented, and he honestly had enjoyed her company over the past few days, but this was the first time that Jace could not believe how amazing she looked. Even earlier when she was just in normal clothes, he did notice she did look nice, but Izzy must have helped her out because this outfit did scream Izzy. He had barely heard anything Izzy had said. All he could think about was Clary, and then he tried focusing on anything but Clary. This proved extremely difficult with her standing so close. If he moved slightly, her shoulder would be against his chest. It would be so easy for him to pull her close. He could smell her flowery perfume from where he was standing. Jace found the smell intoxicating. He needed to snap out of this. He was being crazy and over the top. It had been years since they had been friends and in the span from when school started till now he couldn't get her out of his mind.

He heard Izzy mention teams, and Jace's first thought was to be on Clary's team, but then he hoped he wouldn't be. He needed not to be around her all the time. He needed space not to be so intense with his feelings. He was that he was on the red team and before he could see what team Clary was on he felt someone brush past him. Jace looked up to see Seb standing so close to Clary they were almost touching. Jace heard him tell Clary they were on the same team. Something bubbled up in Jace he knew he needed to be on Clary's team. He felt overly protective of her. I would knock Seb's teeth out if he ever hurt her. He still didn't know what they said to each other earlier, but it ended with smiles and a hug, so Jace was hopeful that Seb apologised for being an ass. After further instruction from Izzy Jace finally found out that he was on Clary's team. He just hoped that he could get through this without causing any more drama.

As the group walked through the door, Jace noticed there were in a small badly lit room. Vests were hanging on the wall. Everyone grabbed a vest. Jordan started talking strategy as they all vested up. The plan was for them to split into smaller groups of two and try to take out the other team. Jordan and Kaelie teamed up, and they were going to take point on taking out the other team. They needed one pair to focus on the clues and obstacles to get out. Before Jace could get a word out Seb volunteered to work with Clary on the clues. Clary was thankful that Seb spoke up. She could land a good punch in a ring but in the dark with who knows what would be going on and trying to shoot a laser she had no hope of being helpful. That left Jace with Aline who would bring up the back and make sure no one attacked from behind. Clary saw Jace's face fall slightly when Seb spoke up. She did secretly want to be paired with him, but she feared maybe he didn't want to be paired with her. She wasn't sure of anything yet.

A projection appeared in front of them. A man in a suit and a very obvious looking CGI background informed them of their mission. They were to collect different objects that had been scattered around the maze, and those objects would lead them to their home base where they would have to as a team work together to solve the final puzzle to exit. The blue team was an enemy group that was the ones who stranded them. They were now after them to stop them from leaving. Using their plastic laser guns, they could earn points by shooting the blue players. Shooting their gun would have bonus points plus they needed to find a refuel station before it would work again. This was the same for them if a blue member shot at their gun. The goal was to gain as many points as possible and exit the maze first. According to the man on the screen, humanity and the fate of the world depended on it. Both Clary and Jace chuckled at that line before the screen turned off and two red lights turned on. There was a beep, and the lights turned green, and another door opened.

Their group got into formation and started making their way through the maze. Jordan had become very serious and started using hand movements to indicate to stop or to move. Clary couldn't help but laugh to herself. Her team was taking this very seriously. There were ropes and other objects on the ground. Clary stumbled a couple of times, and every time Seb caught her. He always waited a moment longer before letting her go. He knew they were just going to be friends, but that didn't take away from Seb being interested in Clary. He had wanted to ask her out for a while but never had the guts so at Jace's party he saw it as his opportunity to make his move finally. He knew he messed up at school and so he wanted to make sure Clary knew he was a kind guy and that his behaviour was really out of character. Jace watched as Seb would steady Clary, holding onto her arm or hand whenever she stumbled. He wished that was him instead.

Clary thought they had been playing forever. They hadn't seen a single blue player yet. They had collected three clues. Each clue helped them fin the next one and came with a small bag that they weren't allowed to open until they reached home base. Each time the found a clue one person in the group would tie the bag to themselves so they wouldn't lose it. Clary realised they had no idea how many bags there were going to be. As they followed the third clue, they noticed that it became much darker and there were a few blue lights that flickered now and then. Clary grabbed Seb's arm knowing that she would trip over her own foot in darkness like this and the last thing she wanted to do was land flat on her face. The group huddled closer together as they got to the end of the hallway. They could see the red bag with their next clue. As Jordan went over to retrieve the clue Jace heard scuffling. They were about to be ambushed. Without thinking he used their code word "Wrong one." He called to Jordan trying not to be too loud. Jordan had decided they needed a code word if they were ever about to be ambushed or if someone was coming up behind them or if they spotted the other team and it would be too dark to use hand signals. Jordan froze, and everyone dispersed to hide behind a wall or barrel. Jace took this opportunity to grab Clary but before he could Seb had whisked her away, and they were now hidden. Jace ducked behind a barrel close to Jordan. They decided they would use him as bait to lure them out and then everyone rain fire on them. It was their only chance to get the clue and get out without too much damage. Jace walked in front of his hidden team. Guys its over here. He didn't yell to make it too obvious but said it loud enough that he knew the blue team would hear. He walked towards their fourth clue, and as if on cue as he started walking back the blue team appeared from behind the wall. But before any of them could get a shot the red team attacked. They were caught by surprise and having given their hiding spot away from the red team advanced. Jordan was out front with Aline and Kaelie by his side. Seb followed. Jace reached for his gun and started walking over to where he knew Clary was. She was a little behind the group.

Clary took her time when aiming. She knew that just blindly spamming the trigger would not help her team. Her aim wasn't bad though. After all, those years playing video games with Simon had partially paid off. Jace came up beside Clary, and they followed their team forward. People started yelling, and some were laughing. Finally, Alec yelled for his team to retreat. The blue teamed seemed to disappear. There was a roaring cheer from the red team. They regrouped back at their refuelling station. Clary realised everyone was taking this more seriously that she was. If people were watching, they would have thought it was all real. Clary wasn't that keen on taking this whole thing seriously. For her, it was just a game before she could sit down relax and eat. Jordan started talking to the group about how he noticed Maia was carrying five bags. They needed to hurry up and get the rest of the bags while still taking out the other team.

"The only chance we have is if we split up **.** Half of us will hunt down the blue team while the other half go and find the clues **.** Clary, you've been the one solving these can you lease a team to find the rest. I'll lead a team going after the other team." Clary was chuffed that Jordan picked her to be a team leader. She owed all her problem solving to Simon. Playing D&D and the other fantasy role-playing games were the only reason she understood anything **.** Jordan handed Clary all of the clue bags and Clary started tying them to her pant loops. They hung awkwardly, but there was nowhere else to put them.

"I'll go with Clary." Both Jace and Seb said at the same time. They both looked at each other. Seb smiled nicely while Jace kept his expression neutral. Underneath Jace was glaring at him. Of course, he'd offer to go with Clary.

"Ok great, we have our two teams. If you guys get into trouble, use our code word, and we'll come running if we hear you." Without another word, Jordan, Kaelie, and Aline all left.

Clary opened the next clue. It was a set of numbers written on different parts of the page. There were only four areas where they were listed, and they moved closer to the middle of the page. Both boys looked completely confused, neither had any idea what it meant. There was a dot next to the number 18 at the top of the page. After a moment, it clicked in Clary's head.

"Follow me I know where to go." Clary took off towards where the last bag was. Seb looked over at Jace and shrugged. Jace felt better knowing that Seb also had no idea what was going on. As they reached their last spot, Clary started taking slow steps and was counting quietly as she did. Then she turned right and did the same thing. The boys caught up with Clary. "It's a set of directions, each number is the number of steps, and it moves in a clockwise direction. See how after this number there's nothing on the bottom of the page or the left that means we don't take any steps in those directions. So, we keep turning, and now we have to take ten steps this way." Clary moved through the directions quickly. Jace was impressed with how quickly Clary had figured it out. If it were left to him it would have taken forever; he's not sure he would have ever figured it out. "It should be around here somewhere. The number in the centre of the page was a 3, and it was larger than any other number. Jace took the paper from Clary as she looked around. Jace couldn't quite figure out why the number was larger.

After staring at the page for a few moments, Jace thought about how this was a map. "Guys it's above us, that's why it's bigger. It must mean that we have to climb six things or steps to reach it." Jace felt proud of himself. He was sure if he was right, but he was able to contribute something. The group continued trying to make their way up, they used steps and different things scattered around, but nothing was together in a group of six.

"Hang on I think I see it," Clary called to the group. She started to climb up a wall that had pegs sticking out of it. The bag was on the edge of the wall that was at least 5 meters up. For Clary being only just over one and a half meters, this was quite high. She had never really been a fan of heights. It wasn't too bad with a harness or with a padded floor, but she had neither right now. As she reached the top and grabbed hold of the bag, she started to feel very nervous. She couldn't see below her very well, so she relied on her legs finding the pegs. Clary took her time climbing down the wall. Just as she reached the last peg, Clary had misjudged the distance, and it was further than she thought. She let go of the pegs and slipped. Seb had been Busy guarding Clary making sure no blue team members were hanging around. Jace had been watching Clary to make sure she didn't slip. Just as she slipped, Jace saw that she had misjudged the distance and stepped forward to catch her. Seb had turned around and watched Jace catch Clary as she fell against him. He grabbed her shoulders and back to steady her.

"Woah, you ok? Jace was glad he was the one to catch her. Her shoulders were pressed against his chest. Jace had taken a step back to absorb the fall. He stepped forward and pushed Clary forward as he did to help her regain her balance. She turned in his arms. One hand stayed on her back and moved slightly lower to the small of her back. As she looked up at him, hair fell across her face. Jace used his other hand to sweep it away.

"umm…. Yea I'm fine. Thanks" Clary's cheeks turned a deep shade of red but she didn't move, she didn't step out from his arms.

"You're lucky I was here otherwise that could have been an embarrassing fall." Jace smiled at Clary in hopes that she would see he was trying to have her not feel as awkward. She breathed a laugh and Jace knew he had said the right thing. "Good thing this wasn't roller skating or something. If you're falling in boots on the flat ground, you must be a health hazard anywhere else." Jace moved slightly away but kept his hand on her back. He nudged her with his shoulder as he finished, this made them both laugh.

After about another 10 minutes both teams had collected all their clues and made it to home base. Izzy knew that the red team was definitely taking this challenge more seriously than they were. Most of their playing time was spent talking and gossiping about the events over summer and school. Magnus had seemed friendly towards everyone but hung closer to Alec. Simon and Izzy led the group most of the time. Izzy had not planned on this taking so long, and she was starting to get hungry. She was also not in the mood to lose. Their group had worked pretty well at finding the clues. When they finally found their 6th bag, Izzy was relieved. They found their home base with their final tasks. They as a group had to finish a puzzle and then attach themselves to a rope and make it through an obstacle course to the final door. The puzzle was a 3D standing puzzle, something that was not a strength of hers. Maia, John, and Simon worked on the puzzle together. They made it look easy. Once the puzzle was done, they had to use the list of numbers on the puzzle and unlock a gate that leads them to the course. Izzy saw the rope at the front with ties hanging off where she assumed they were to tie to themselves.

The blue team had decided to tie it to their laser vests. It allowed for the least amount of movement that was restricted. They walked on balance beams, climbed over rope walls, crawled under nets and then across pillars. The last part was the hardest. No one could move more than one pillar, or it pulled the person behind them. Everyone had to move at the same time. Izzy smiled to herself thinking about how well Clary would be coping with this. As they reached the end, they untied themselves and opened the door. As they exited, they saw the red team exiting. Their hopes of winning by finishing first were crushed. It would be up to the bonus shooting scores.

Clary had felt uncomfortable during the entire obstacle course. Jace was in front of her and Seb had decided to go behind her. Both boys were offering help at every chance they got. Clary realised too late that most of this game had been them trying to get her attention. It had become an 'I can help better than you can' contest, and while Clary was clumsy and probably needed help, she wasn't going to entertain them. She kept refusing their help. Every time she did she saw a flash of either disappointment or something very close. It seemed to Clary that they were less concerned about actually helping her and more concerned about if the other one would notice.

Their group finally made it to the end. As they untied themselves and walked out, there was the blue team, finished at pretty much the same time. The competitiveness of the group started to increase. While in a boxing ring or in the art studio Clary always wanted to be the best she really wasn't that competitive otherwise. She was like Simon in that sense. Both Izzy and Alec were insanely competitive, whereas Simon and Clary preferred to sit back, watch and laugh.

There was a screen in between the two doors that lit up. It was split into two sides; blue and red. Simon joined Clary, and they stood their together as the time was calculated and the bonus points were added to their final score. Neither were really paying attention. They were more interested in everyone's reaction. It was like they were on the edge of their seats watching the numbers being added. Finally, there was a cheer as the winning team was announced.


	26. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

 **Thanks everyone who's been reading my story and following along. I know I havent been as consistant with updating as I'd like but I'm hoping to change that for this year. Ok on with the chapter this continues directly on from the last chapter. Hope you all enjoy it.**

The red team had beaten the blue team by less than 20 points.

"Congrats!" Simon leaned against Clary. They watched the different reactions of their teammates. Most of the red team were either hugging or high fiving each other. Maia congratulated Jordan, and the way they looked at each other made it seem like they were in a whole world of their own. John was over talking to Seb, Jace, and Aline, Kaelie was talking to Izzy and Alec, and Magnus were standing together but not too close. They seemed to be sharing a funny story or anecdote.

"Well done red team." A waitress had appeared from behind them she sounded enthusiastic, but Clary could tell that it was her customer service smile and it wasn't all that genuine. She wondered how many times she'd said that today. From the look of how busy the place was, it had to be over ten, and that would have only been in the last few hours. "You all receive ten playing tokens for the arcade." She held out six small plastic bags containing silver tokens. Jordan grabbed them and handed them out. He always seemed to take charge in a group. He was almost a year older than most of them. He had decided to take a year off before college and was working in town to save up. He and Maia had been together for close to two years by now. "If you will all follow me, I'll get you a table, and you can all finally eat." At that Clary smiled. She had been hungry from the moment they had arrived here. The place had been set up to look like a huge 50's style diner, except there was a bowling alley attached and an arcades room. Everything was red and white, and the waitresses were on roller skates. Clary looked back at Jace, and they both smiled.

"Guess I won't be able to work here." She slowed down, and he caught up.

"there would be more food being served to the floor than to actual customers if you did." Jace's smile widened. Clary looked at him knowing what he was saying was true but looking fake shocked.

"How dare you." She exclaimed as she playfully hit him on the arm before laughing.

The waitress had led them to a larger looking table. There was two bench seat on either side and two chairs on either end. They all piled in, and Clary ended up being in the middle next to Izzy and Jace, Simon was on the other side of Izzy. Jordan and Maia were at one end of the table while Magnus and Kaelie were at the other. Alec was next to Magnus and across from Simon, Aline was across from Izzy. Seb was next to Aline and John was at the end across from Jace. They all managed to fit without being too cramped. Clary looked around the diner; she noticed an old-fashioned jukebox and a photo booth. Around the corner from her, she noticed a skating rink. This place honestly had everything. She wondered how on earth they could afford such a huge place but the place was completely packed, and it didn't seem like it was going to slow down. Jace had seen the direction Clary was looking in.

"I think you've fallen enough for one day, but if you want to set the world record, I'd be happy to accompany you." Clary looked over at Jace and laughed shoving him softly.

The group ordered a range of burgers and hot dogs and old-fashioned milkshakes. Clary thought everything tasted amazing. She definitely wanted to come back but just without the maze first. There were several conversations all going on at once around the room. Magnus was discussing with Kaelie the different festivals they enjoyed and wanted to go to and the best places to go shopping. Simon and Alec and Aline were discussing their history projects. Maia, Jordan, and Seb were discussing college, from the sounds of it they were all interested in similar colleges. John and Jace were discussing the football team this year and the newbies that'd be joining and who'd make captain. This left Clary and Izzy. Clary knew the questions Izzy wanted to ask. She was at least being subtle about it and trying to ask in a non-obvious way about Seb and Jace. She had noticed they're joking around on their way to the table and again during dinner. Clary wanted so badly to tell her about what had happened during the day. She knew the only way she could do this was to tease Izzy with a little bit of information and then Izzy would move heaven and hell to get Clary alone to hear every detail. While Clary wasn't really into gossiping or knowing every detail, she was glad sometimes that Izzy was. She made every detail seem like the most exciting thing, and Clary started actually to enjoy telling Izzy things. She was craving some alone time with Izzy. The group moved across to the arcade, and the red team had decided to split their coins so that everyone got five. It was more fun this way. Some of the boys went over to the basketball hoops and started competing against each other; some moved to the classic games like wack a mole and Pac-man. Izzy followed Clary, and they decided to play ski ball.

"So you going to tell me or am I going to have to pry it out of you." Izzy half-jokingly said as she rolled a ball that landed in one of the harder to get slots.

"I promise to tell you everything, why don't you come over after this and we can chat." Clary didn't want anyone overhearing their conversation, and she knew squealing would be involved from Izzy's side.

"You better not leave anything out." This was a threat coming from Izzy she had a way of knowing if you were keeping something from her. Clary quickly texted her mum asking is Izzy could stay over.

It was close to 10 by the time they had all had enough and decided it was time to head off. There was another exit they could use to get back to their cars. Clary checked her phone and noticed she missed a text from her mum. She and Luke had decided to go away last minute for the weekend and wouldn't be back until Monday, so Izzy was more than welcome to stay. Everyone packed back into the same cars they had arrived in. Jace opened the door for Clary and noticed the small glare he got from Sebastian. While he did enjoy doing this for Clary, he found Sebastian's reaction a big plus. Both Clary and Jace were a lot quieter on the trip home. The music was at an average level, and Clary sat back in the seat and rested her head against the window. After everything today, she was exhausted. She didn't notice until she sat down in Jace's car. Once she wasn't surrounded by people and conversation. She could feel herself wanting to fall asleep, but she knew it'd be rude if she did. Clary knew if she didn't start doing something she would definitely doze off.

"Wanna play a game?" Clary hoped he wouldn't find this lame. She didn't turn to look at him; she just sat back up straighter.

"Yea sure." Jace sounded genuinely interested and not just saying it to make things less awkward than if he were to say no.

"Ok 20 twenty question, you know that works right, we take turn asking and answering questions." Clary was almost certain he knew how to play, but she started feeling nervous, so she started to babble as she always does when Clary gets nervous.

"Yea I know how to play, I'm going first purely because I called it." Clary could hear the smile in his voice. "what's your favourite food?" Clary knew he was going easy on her. She had to think about it though; Clary loved all foods pretty much.

"I'd have to say pizza; nothing beats a hot cheesy pizza." Even though they had only eaten a while ago, Clary now felt like pizza. "Ok, what superpower did you wish you had?" Jace couldn't help but smile at that one.

"This is probably really cliché but the ability to fly. I just think it'd be fun not to have to walk all the time. Plus you get to feel weightless and float around." Jace sneaked a peek at Clary from the corner of his eyes. She was sitting leaning back against the seat smiling as he talked.

The game continued with both of them finding out more about each other, Clary found out that Jace doesn't love playing football as much as he lets on, hates ducks and celery, he would hate to be able to turn invisible, wishes he could cook better, wants to take up rock climbing, his strangest habit is he uses his left hand for most things even though he is right-handed, he loves the feeling of fresh sheets. Jace liked sharing things about himself with Clary, he wanted her to know more about him, and he loved figuring out more about Clary. He found out that she prefers painting over everything else, would rather never live in town again than never be able to leave, she loves the ocean and swimming, her dream is to be a renowned artist, she both loves and hates scary movies, she would stay in bed all day if she could, her favourite thing to draw is people but her favourite thing to paint is city skylines, she can't stand people who talk loudly on the phone on public transport and she had only been skinny dipping once.

Jace rounded the corner they were getting close to Clary's street. He wished he could come inside and keep playing this game, but he knew that Izzy was coming over and they had already spent the entire day together.

"What's your last question, you better make it count." Jace teased playfully. He was trying to rack his brain for a good last question.

"What's your biggest turn on?" Jace was stunned by her question; he looked over at her surprised. It took her a moment to realise what she said. "Not like turn on but like what do you like about other people? You know what I mean." Clary was stumbling over her words as her cheeks went pink. She put her hands over her face. She was completely mortified. Jace pulled up at Clary's house. He turned the car off and turned to face her. She didn't remove her hands. He leaned over and pulled her hands away. He couldn't help but laugh a little.

"I do know what you mean, but I enjoyed your phrasing the first time around." he didn't let go of her hands. He held them, and they rested between them. "I'd have to say what I like most about someone else is their humour, the types of jokes they make but also have the ability to laugh at themselves and not get upset at small jokes made about them. I don't really take things too seriously, so I enjoy other people who don't as well." Clary looked up at him then, their eyes locked. Clary wondered if Jace thought she could laugh at herself, earlier they were both making jokes about her balancing and hand-eye skills. _Could he possibly be talking about me_ Clary wondered?

"What about you? What's your biggest turn on?" Jace couldn't help the smile that broadened over his face as he asked. Clary couldn't help but laugh at his question.

"You've already asked 20 I think the game is over." Clary teased. She planned on answering the question, but she wanted to see his reaction. He could tell she was teasing him and he decided to play along.

"What if I said I wouldn't let you out of the car unless you answer." He reached over and locked her door.

"You planning on becoming a kidnapper, are you?" She was testing him, and he was enjoying it.

"I could just start driving, and there would be nothing you could do about it." As Jace was speaking, he turned the car on and started to take off down the road.

"Ok ok ok, I'll answer your question. Jeeze I didn't know how desperately you wanted to know." He put the car in reverse and stopped back outside Clary's house. She stuck her tongue out at him when he looked back over at her. "If you really must know, I like someone who isn't afraid to just be who they are and not apologise for it. I like someone who can make me laugh but also can tell when it's a time not to joke around." Things in the car became very quiet. Clary and Jace just looked at each other. Both were dropping hints to the other but didn't want the other to know they were dropping hints. Jace hoped Clary had picked up on the fact that he was talking about her and Clary was hoping the same. Jace leaned over to brush a stray piece of hair from Clary's face. He wanted to do nothing more than to pull her closer and kiss her. He was building up the courage to do so when they both heard a car coming down the street. Clary turned away to see the car was Simons.

"That's Izzy I should probably go. Thanks for dropping me home." Jace's hand dropped from Clary's face. He leaned back into his chair defeated.

"No worries?" He smiled at her trying to hide his disappointment. Clary knew that Izzy would come bounding over if she didn't leave the car soon, and that was the last thing Clary needed right now. As she climbed out of the car, she turned to face Jace.

"I had fun today," she said before she smiled at him and closed the door and walked up to Simons car.


	27. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

 **Hey guys, thanks to everyone who's been leaving me comments and reviews it honestly means so much to me and a thank you for all of you who have been reading my story and sticking with me even though I haven't been the best at updating. I am working on it though. I have moved something new to its own fic. I might have bitten off more than I can chew but I'm going to try and update both each week if not definitely on rotating week. It's called Maybe not always but definitely forever, please check it out and let me know what you think. I might tweak some of it from what I had previously written. Anyway, on with the chapter.**

The drive home seemed like only seconds for Jace. He was lying on his bed thinking about the day he had just had. Clary wasn't alone; he had had an amazing day as well. He thought back to when Clary smiled at him and told him she had enjoyed spending the day with him. He couldn't help the smile that spread across her lips. He planned on spending tomorrow cleaning up the last bits of the house and finishing part two of the English assignment. He wanted to invite Clary over to finish it together, but he knew that he would get nothing done if he did. It would be best to have some space. Jace was still confused about his feelings, how could he go from nothing to everything in the space of a week. Jace decided to text John; they had a few classes together so they could get some work done. He promised himself that he would push all thoughts of Clary out of his mind until Monday.

Clary and Izzy sat on Clary's bed. She had just spent the last half hour telling Izzy everything. Clary had told her about what Seb had said to her earlier that night and how both boys acted during the laser tag game. She had constantly been interrupted; Clary kept shutting her down telling her to wait until she was finished. At last, she was finished, Clary sat back against her bed frame and faced her friend waiting for all the questions to come spilling out. Izzy sat there for a moment completely silent. She didn't know where to start there was so much she wanted to know.

"Ok first wow. Second I can't believe you waited until now to tell me everything." She threw a cushion at Clary looking unimpressed. However, this wasn't Izzy's real unimpressed look; the second Clary threw a cushion back they both broke into smiles and laughter.

"So, is that it, nothing else you want to say?" Clary knew there'd be more; she was getting nervous waiting.

"You're not into Seb, are you?" Izzy got up from the bed and started looking through Clary's draws for a pair of pjs.

"No, I'm not. Tonight, only confirmed that I don't have those feelings for him. Every time he grabbed my arm or touched me I felt nothing. I'd be like Simon doing the same thing or Alec."  
"But when Jace touches you it's different isn't it?" Clary was worried about answering that question, but her face answered it for her. Her cheeks started turning a brilliant shade of red. "It is! You're blushing. It totally is different with him." Izzy almost squealed.

"Ok fine yes, it is different. I mean I've had crushes before and stuff, but this is different. I can't explain it." Clary thought back to when they were both in her room earlier that day. "It's like goosebumps and pins and needles and fire all at once. I've never felt anything close to it before." Clary felt weird sharing this information with Izzy; it was like telling a secret she knew she shouldn't be telling. She felt like she was betraying someone. But who? Jace…? Herself….?

"Ok I know I've said before that I hate him and that none of us should ever talk to him again but I definitely take that all back. Well for you. I'm not about to become his best friend or anything, I'm not even sure what the others will think, but if you decide to start seeing Jace or whatever then I won't purposefully stand in your way." Date Jace? Was Izzy crazy? She didn't even know if he really liked her back or if he was just doing those things to lead her on or to get on Seb's nerves.

"No one said anything about seeing anyone. I'm not even sure he likes me. We had one kiss, and after that, he never said anything or even try to kiss me again. Let 's not rush into anything. I just want to pass English, and for that, I need Jace and myself to work well. That's it." Clary knew she was lying. She hoped Jace felt the same way, but there was no way of knowing and she was not about to ask him.

Izzy had eventually dropped the subject, and the two girls decided to watch a movie. Clary hoped this would distract Izzy and hopefully, she'd forget or move on, hopefully, both. Clary fell asleep part way through the movie. Izzy finished the movie, turned it off and grabbed an extra blanket from the couch. The girls had brought pillows and the spare mattress into the living room. Izzy covered them both with the extra blanket, and it wasn't long until she was asleep as well.

Jace was lying in his bed when he heard a knock at the door. He didn't need to look at the time to know it was late. It was pitch black outside and was probably midnight at this point. He descended the stairs slowly trying to figure out who would be at the door. Another knock came from the door. Clearly, the person on the other side was impatient.

"I'm coming" he called as he crossed the floor to the door. For some reason, the thought that the person on the other side wasn't a friend didn't cross his mind. As he opened the door, he saw her red hair first. Jace was completely speechless. Why was she here? Why so late? Was something wrong? Jace looked down at her. She didn't look upset, so hopefully, nothing was wrong.

"I ummm…. Couldn't sleep. I went for a walk and ended up here. Cool if I hang out for a while?" this was definitely something Jace thought would never happen.

"Yea sure. You hungry?" Jace couldn't think what else to say. Clary was standing in front of him in the clothes she had worn that evening asking if she could come in.

"I'm alright, thanks." Clary stepped inside, and Jace closed the door behind her.

"You did a good job cleaning this place up after the other night."

"Yea, it was pretty bad." Jace still couldn't understand why Clary was here.

"I didn't mean to wake you, sorry." Clary noticed that Jace was only wearing a pair of boxers and very obvious bed hair. Jace didn't remember being asleep, but he must have been.

"It's all good. So why couldn't you sleep?" Jace started walking back towards the stairs without even thinking. Clary followed only a step behind.

"I'm not sure I just woke up and found I couldn't get back to sleep. I thought a walk would tire me out and hopefully, I would go back to sleep but before I knew it I was on your street, and I didn't really feel like walking all the way back home yet." Jace had absentmindedly started walking towards his room while Clary was talking. It was too late to go anywhere else. He continued walking towards his room half dreading his decision. Clary was walking closely to Jace. Their shoulders were occasionally brushing. Jace felt Clary's fingers brush him; he had an overwhelming urge to grab them, to hold her hand, to lead her into his room and never let go.

Jace didn't know where all of this possessiveness was coming from. He did everything he could to hold it at bay. Chances were if Clary found out how he felt it would scare her away and he knew he wouldn't be able to handle that. Jace opened the door to his room and let Clary walk in first. He left the door open knowing that closing it behind him might make her feel uncomfortable, like he was trapping her there. Jace saw Clary looking around his room, it wasn't anything special, he had a desk, bed, and wardrobe but there wasn't really anything else that filled his room. It wasn't like Clary's room that had the walls covered in drawings and art supplies and an easel. His room felt empty and staged whereas Clary's room felt full and welcoming and warm.

"I never knew you were such a neat freak" Clary joked as she walked further into the room. Jace felt open and exposed with her being in his room. He felt like any moment she would figure out all of his secrets. Clary continued through Jace's room running her fingers along his desk and then though his sheer white drapes. Two large window doors led out onto a small balcony. Both of Clary's hands rested on the brass door handles. She turned and faced Jace silently asking if she could open the doors. Jace didn't normally open the doors. He normally left the curtains open to let the light in. He hated waking up to alarms, and it was a morning person so waking as his room filled with light was a pleasant way to wake each morning. Jace nodded once at Clary, and she turned and pushed the doors open.

As she did fresh air flowed into the room. It swept Clary's hair up and around her. The curls swirled around her as if she was in water or floating. It seemed weightless, curls blowing behind her like a fiery halo. It only lasted a moment before it all fell around her shoulders again, but for that moment Jace couldn't take his eyes off her. He was frozen at that moment. Watching her hair float slowly back down to hang in its curls down her back. He wanted to run his hand through her hair. The more Jace tried to push Clary away in his head she seems to appear more and more. After a long slow breath, Jace followed Clary outside onto the balcony.

There wasn't much to see especially at this time of night. Jace didn't look out into the view like Clary. Instead, he looked at her. The way her green eyes sparkled slightly from the distant street lights. The curve of her lips, he could tell she was thinking, the way she brushed her hair behind her ear and it curled softly against her neck. He took a brave step closer to her, their shoulders barely touching. Even after the past two days he still wasn't sure how she felt. They had kissed and shared moments together, but he wasn't going to push anything. Jace wanted reassurance that was he felt was mutual, that he wasn't alone in this. Everything inside him wanted him to move closer to Clary, but he stayed where he was. Or at least he thought he didn't move but Clary's shoulder was no longer just brushing against his arm, it was now resting against part of his chest, her head against his shoulder. He figured Clary must have moved closer to him. He could feel every point they touched. There was warmth spreading from every point. He started to feel butterflies rise in his stomach. Having her this close and not doing anything was like torture. He kept telling himself he wouldn't do anything unless he was 100% certain she wanted something to happen.

Jace wasn't sure if it was all in his head or if Clary was trying to drop hints. The last thing he wanted to do was to make an assumption and be wrong. The breeze blew Clary's hair softly. Jace reached up and tucked all her hair over one shoulder. Jace let his hand rest on her there for a moment. As he did Clary leaned her head back and rested it firmly against Jace's chest. He liked being just over a head taller than her. It meant that if he wanted to, he could rest his head on hers. He could see himself standing here day after day with clary wrapped in his arms, him resting his head on hers as they look out at the sunrise or sunset or just enjoying the warm summer weather.

Jace's hand was still resting on Clary's shoulder; he started drawing small circular patterns down her arm. He felt Clary hum softly against his chest. She moved her arm so that her hand was holding the metal railing in front of her. Jace's fingers continued to trace patterns up and down Clary's arm. As he did Clary leant further against Jace. He was almost completely supporting her. Jace felt like fire was pouring out of his fingers where he touched Clary. He wondered if she could feel it. He wanted to take her in his arms completely wrapping himself in her and wrapping himself around her. He wanted never to let go. To be this close was killing him but he dared to go no further. He couldn't risk it. He couldn't put Clary in any position or situation she wasn't comfortable in.

As if reading his mind Clary moved her other arm from her side. It had been hanging there not moving or doing anything. Now she turned her hand to grab Jace's. She intertwined her fingers with his. His sigh of relief was almost audible. He thought maybe she wanted this as much as he did. Squeezing Jace's hand, Clary moved it to her waist. She untangled their fingers, and he grabbed at her waist. His hand seemed to fit perfectly there. He held her against him. Her head tilted all the way back she was smiling softly with her eyes closed. He bent his head down over her ear. All her hair was on the other side. He grazed his nose against her ear.

"You looked beautiful tonight. I didn't get a chance to tell you earlier." Jace whispered into her ear Clary leaned her head against his. She had taken hold of his hand that was tracing patterns. His fingers were now rubbing the back of her knuckles. Jace knew the right thing to do would be to take her back done stairs and offer her a ride home. He couldn't bring himself to step away just yet. He wanted to hold onto this moment for just a little longer. "I'm about to do something I'm going to regret." Jace wanted to do right by Clary, and that's taking her home. He was about to continue when Clary turned him his arms.

"Then don't. Just don't. She looked up at him her eyes begging him to stop. To take it back. To forget about driving her home. She reached up placing both her hands on his neck. He couldn't look away from her. Part of him wanted to wrap his arms around her. Pull her closer than she'd ever been. He wanted to her to never leave. But there was a part of him, a small part, but a part he could ignore. He felt Clary rise onto her toes. Her face rising in front of him. Her lips tantalisingly close, Jace almost lost himself. He wanted this. Why couldn't he just let go and take it? Why was he holding himself at arm's length? He wanted to dive in and lose himself but he couldn't. Something in the back of his mind was stopping him. Clary's lips grazed his, and he felt electricity spark between them.

He could see himself grabbing her. Turning around and pressing himself against her and her against the wall. Getting as close as physically possible. Kissing her with so much passion that it felt like it would be physically pouring out of him. He could see himself kissing down her neck as she moaned and pulled at his hair. Twisting her fingers in his messy bed hair. He imagined his fingers slipping underneath the hem of her top. Gripping her skin. Trying to get closer to her. He could feel her hot breath against his skin, the goosebumps that would appear on her skin with every kiss. He could imagine her pulling him closer. Lifting his head from her chest to be face to face with hers. Their noses were barely touching. Watching as she locked eyes with him and see her briefly look down at his lips, hunger flashing across her face. She could capture his face in her hands and smash their faces together with almost painful force, but neither felt pain only the ecstasy of each other's lips on their own.

Jace stood there completely still. His forehead leaning against Clary's. With every breath, he could smell her perfume; he could smell her, it was intoxicating. He knew no matter what choice he made a small part of him wouldn't agree. He couldn't win. Even though Clary was almost throwing herself at him, he just couldn't. Something inside him was telling him it wasn't right. Something was wrong. This was all he had been thinking about since school started back and now he had it, it didn't seem right. Something was telling him it wasn't real; it couldn't be. He wanted to hold on tighter. He pulled Clary close, afraid that any moment she would disappear. He tried ignoring the voice in the back of his mind telling him that it wasn't real, that all of this was just a dream, that he needed to wake up and realise it was all in his head. Jace became worried that the voice was right. It changed everything. The thought that this wasn't real made Jace panic slightly. _Would Clary come here, in the middle of the night to see me? Would she be thinking of me when she can't sleep? Does she feel the same way I do?_ Having these thoughts spread through his mind like blank in on white paper, it tainted everything in its path. Jace felt more disconnected now more than ever. Jace needed this moment to be real. He needed her to want him; he needed her feelings to be real. He needed to be holding her for real. It couldn't all be fake, could it?

Jace had decided that he wouldn't let this opportunity pass him. Clary was here, in his arms, begging him not to take her home. He couldn't disappoint her; he couldn't disappoint himself. He made up his mind. Nothing would take clary away from him tonight. He was all hers, and she was all his. He looked at her, really looked at her, she was staring up at him, a small smile spread across her face. He could be blissfully happy just standing here with her in his arms, but his body ached for more. His whole being needed more, needed her. He leaned down and just as their lips brushed each other he heard keys jangle in a lock downstairs at the front door. He tried ignoring it, but then he heard the voices of his parents. He pushed all other thoughts from his mind. He brushed his lips against Clary's again; her eyes fluttered shut. He moved his hands and cupped her face. As he pulled her towards him, he heard a knock at the door.


	28. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

 **Hey, thanks to everyone who has stuck with me this long and has been reviewing it makes me so happy that you are enjoying my story. I am currently suffering from writer's block, so I think it will be two weeks before the next chapter I'm sorry I just can't seem to finish it no matter what I do. Hopefully, I'll have it done all done soon.**

 _As he pulled her towards him, he heard a knock at the door…._

He froze in place. Unsure of what to do. He heard another knock come from his door. As he turned towards his door, he found himself rolling over in bed. His worst thought had been true. He had been asleep. It had all been a dream. He was groggy with sleep and confusion. He looked around his room and noticed that it wasn't as late as he thought. It wasn't even 11 yet. He heard his mum on the other side of the door.

"I think he's asleep babe; we'll see him in the morning before work. We shouldn't disturb him now." He heard footsteps retreat from his door. He sighed and rolled over onto his back. One arm rested above his head, bent at the elbow. _How could that all have been a dream?_ Jace couldn't believe he had just dreamt all of that. He thought for sure it was real, that he had her in his arms, that she was there wanting him. Closing his eyes sleep found him quickly. It wasn't long before he was dead to the world.

Clary woke up the next morning tangled in the sheet. Izzy was still out and cuddling a cushion that she curled herself around. Clary carefully climbed out of their makeshift bed making sure she wouldn't wake Izzy. It was fairly early, and Clary could see the new morning light from behind the curtains. Izzy was not a morning person and waking her this early would only end badly. Clary knew Izzy would still be asleep for a few more hours. She decided that she would go for a jog, she wanted to get out of the house and be alone for a little while. She enjoyed having company, but occasionally Clary just liked having time on her own. She changed into her running skins and a loose tank. Before she left Clary slipped her phone and bank card into her pocket. Clary ran most of the time without music, mainly because she ran with Luke or occasionally her mother, but today she was alone. Her headphones automatically connected to her phone. She enjoyed running without a chord and could change her music without getting her phone out every time. Her favourite playlist started blaring into her ears, and her feet quickly picked up the pace. She paid little attention to which direction she was running in. She was just running. She ran near the beach, people were starting their day and out walking dogs, or getting their morning coffee.

After about 45 minutes Clary decided she had run for long enough and stopped by a small café on her way home. She got Izzy a very strong coffee and a pastry that would probably go uneaten until closer to lunch. Clary got herself a frappe and container full of fruit, yoghurt and muesli. She was only a few minutes from home when her phone rang. It was Simon he probably wanted to hang out today.

"Hey Si, what's up?" Clary continued walking home carefully carrying her bundle of food.

"Hey, not a whole lot, reason for my call actually. Mums home all day, and so are Becky and her friends. I was wondering if I could come over and study with you today. We have a bio quiz coming up." Simon usually did call before he came but usually was already on his way and did it out of habit than anything else.

"Yea sure Izzy's over at the moment, but she's still asleep." Clary could hear Simon stifle a laugh. "When do you think you'll be round?" Clary knew he had already packed his bag and chances were he was almost there.

"I'm about 10 meters from where you are currently standing" Simon didn't bother stifling his laugh that time. Clary finally took notice of her surroundings and saw Simons car with him sticking his hand out the window waving. Clary laughed to herself and half jogged up to the car.

"Hey, do you mind helping me with these?" Clary asked holding up the coffees and food that balanced awkwardly in her hands.

"I'm surprised it lasted this far, my money would have been on only just making out the door before you tripped and spilt it all." Simon leaned out his window and carefully grabbed the items from Clary and placed them on the seat next to him

"Race you home?" Clary winked at him before taking off. Not even waiting for an answer.

Jace woke early he could see the sun rising and start to trickle light into his room. He dreaded the thought of getting up. He loved the morning, but this morning after his dream last night he wanted to do anything but face reality. He grabbed his phone from his table and decided to message John he needed a distraction for the day. They were both planning on studying so there would be little chance for him to start daydreaming. John was much like Jace and was already awake. They made plans to meet in an hour at Jace's for the day. Jace finally decided to pull himself out of bed. As he trudged downstairs, he remembered his mum knocking on his door last night. Jace knew it was Sunday so they shouldn't be home yet. As he reached the kitchen, he saw a piece of paper laying on the counter.

 _Sorry, we missed you last night. Our last conference was cancelled, so we decided to come home a day early. Unfortunately we both have to go into work today, but hopefully, we will see you tonight. Love Mum and Dad xx_

Jace grabbed the note and put it in the bin. He didn't expect his parents to be home by any normal time tonight. He was glad they didn't want to hang around today, there would be questions about his week at school and school work and Aline. His parents loved Aline and brought her up in conversation as often as they could. Jace grabbed an apple before walking out the door. He was going to fit in a quick work out before studying. He made his way to the gym. He found himself taking the longer route and passed Clary's house. He saw her sprinting down the middle of the road with a car following behind. He could hear her laughing and Simons voice yelling at her. His heart started pounding harder in his chest. He turned down the nest street and focused on getting to the gym.

The gym was busier than normal for a Sunday. Jace started strapping his hands and found a free punching bag. He didn't feel like sparing today. His music blared from his headphones, and he lost himself in his punches. He took out every frustration he had. He started getting into a rhythm, moving his feet to punch harder. His breathing quickened. He hit faster and harder. He let go of everything he had held in. Every feeling. Every emotion. He pushed Clary from his mind. He didn't want to think of her. It was all too much too fast. All Jace focused on was hitting the bag as hard and as fast as he could. Nothing else mattered.

With one last blow, he sent the bag swinging. Panting Jace struggled to keep himself from doubling over. As he slowly started to catch his breath, he noticed a shadow next to him. Someone was standing behind him. As he turned around, he saw Blackwell standing and watching him. _This isn't good_ Jace thought. Jace went to walk past Blackwell towards the lockers and the exit, but Blackwell moved to block his path.

"You leaving?" Blackwell started at Jace, he was trying to be intimidating, but Jace didn't have time for this.

"Yea that was the plan. You got anything better to do than stand in people's way." Jace just wanted to grab his stuff and get home. Moving to the side to step around Blackwell, Jace didn't step far enough, and his shoulder shoved against Blackwells. Whether it was on purpose or accident depended on who you asked. Jace would swear on his own grave that it was an accident, but he would smile while doing so. Blackwell didn't take this too kindly and turned and grabbed Jace's arm pulling him backwards. _This wasn't going to end well._ Jace had a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach; he didn't dare let it show though.

"Do you need my friend to teach you another lesson." Jace knee this would push Blackwell over the edge. He could tell if he didn't do something blood would be shed. He grabbed Blackwell's hand and sounded him around, twisting it in a direction it definitely shouldn't be in.

"Let go of me." Blackwell was close to breaking point. Jace decided to play nice and let go. That was a big mistake. Blackwell took advantage of that and quickly turned around surprising Jace as he pushed him against a wall. They were on the side of the gym, and it wasn't easy for others to see them. There was no chance of someone stepping in to break this up unless it got more physical which Jace hoped it wouldn't.

"You're all talk. I don't think you could throw a proper punch even if you wanted to. Meet me back here tonight, eight sharp. We'll settle this then." All Jace could do was nod. His windpipe was being flattened by Blackwells arm making talking impossible. Blackwell let go and walked away before Jace could say anything else. Jace rubbed his throat as he grabbed his stuff and walked to his car.

The drive home was fast with no traffic on the road. He showered quickly and grabbed all of his books and set up on the kitchen table. He would start once Jonathan arrived. He went into the kitchen and made a smoothie. He added some after workout powder. He hated the stuff, but his doctor recommended this stuff after he almost passed out a few months ago. He could either train less and quit the school sports he played or start eating from an eating plan and taking this pre and post workout powder. He added honey into the smoothie to mask the taste. Just as he sat back down, he heard the doorbell. Jace opened the door to John standing there with his backpack full of book.

The pair worked in silence for a while. Jace finally broke the silence. "How's your art project coming along?" Jace had no idea what his project was even about, but Jace's thoughts kept moving to Clary, and he needed a distraction. That was the whole reason he invited John over to begin with.

"Not to bad. It's a two-part piece about the two sides of people. One that they show the world and the other they try to hide. I'm taking photos of people at random times when they show emotion before thinking about it and then photos where they are aware a photo is being taken." John didn't look up from his science textbook.

"Isn't there like a privacy issue with the photos where people aren't aware." Jace suddenly felt vulnerable, but he thought that was kind of the point.

"Well, I've asked the people I'm taking photos of for permission. Remember before school break I asked if you could sign a form saying it's ok for you to take part in my project. Well, that lets me take photos of you whenever pretty much. Without breaking the law obviously." Jace had completely forgotten about that. He remembered now that he signed it for John, but he didn't really read it. He didn't think it would matter. "I got most of our group to sign it plus people in my art class. I spent part of the summer taking photos, but since school has started, I've found a slightly different approach. Do you want to see any of it?" Jace was slightly nervous to see what John had put together but knew it would be rude if he declined the offer.

"Yea sure." Jace tried to sound enthusiastic. Jace walked to the other end of the table. John had his laptop open to his photo library. Jace could see photos of people posed by the beach and at school and in class. As John scrolled through, he noticed some photos were taken where the person was looking more natural and less posed. John clicked on a group of photos from the other night. He noticed how some were of the group posed together smiling or pulling faces. As he clicked through the photos became less and less posed. There was one of Izzy and Simon at the table, Jordan looking at Maia as she talked to someone else. He saw one of Clary and himself laughing. He couldn't remember at what, but he couldn't take his eyes off the photo.

"I'm still working out how to present it all, but I think I'm leaning towards the candid photos more. They seem more natural." Jace wanted a copy of the photo of him and Clary but didn't dare ask John for it. Not yet anyway.

The hours passed as both boys completed different homework assignments. Jace had avoided English for as long as he could, but he finished everything else. Begrudgingly he opened his English book and looked at the assignment list. He needed to recap the weekend and discuss what he learnt about Clary and how this changes his original opinion of them. Jace wanted to do anything else. He looked at his phone to see the time. It was almost 6. _Crap only 2 hours before I have to be at the gym again._ Jace thought about not showing but that would cause more harm in the long run.

"Hey did you wanna come with me to something tonight?" Jace broke the silence that had fallen between the two.

"That sounds cryptic. Do I get any more information." Jace didn't want to but knew John would know anyway when they got there.

"Some asshole dared me to a fight at eight at the gym." John laughed at first thinking he was joking but saw that Jace's face didn't change from his semi-serious look.

"Yea of course." John knew Jace needed back up immediately. He was not going into this fight alone. He quickly sent a text to Aline, Seb and Kaelie. Chances were half the school would know by 8. He hoped Jace would appreciate the backup.

The two of them decided to pack up then. John was going to get Jace ready for tonight whether he wanted to or not. Jace grabbed a muesli bar as he walked upstairs to train. He half regretted telling John now, but he knew he was only trying to help.


	29. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

 **I'm so sorry I didn't update last week. I will try to have the next chapter ready early next week.**

Clary had spent the entire day hanging out with Simon and Izzy either doing homework or avoiding it. Clary hadn't had a chance to think of Jace once. Well, that was until Izzy. "Guys, you don't have any plans tonight?" While it was posed as a question, both Simon and Clary knew it wasn't. They both shook their heads. "You do now. Apparently, there's a fight going on down at the boxing gym tonight, and I said we would all go." Clary wondered who was fighting. She knew Izzy was talking about the gym Jace had taken her to. Simon looked at Clary and shrugged. Izzy suggested that they grab some food and then head over. Clary hopes she could leave the house in what she was wearing but as always Izzy had other plans. The two girls went to get ready as Simon entertained himself. Izzy decided she would need to stop by hers to change. Clary left her room in a pair of black boots that had a small heel, a back tight skirt she had almost forgotten she owned and an off the shoulder green lacy top that Clary had tried to hide from Izzy. It wasn't that she didn't like it Clary just felt like she was always adjusting an off the shoulder top.

They stopped by Izzy's where she raced in and changed she came back out wearing an almost non-existent denim skirt with a black top that had lace around the low plunging neckline and a football jacket. Her hair was pulled into a high ponytail, and she had black winged eyeliner accentuating her eyes. Clary has always been jealous of Izzy's looks and her confidence to pull anything off. The three of them made their way to a small café around the corner from the gym. Izzy hadn't said who was fighting and denied knowing every time Simon or Clary asked. Clary had a feeling she knew but didn't want to share. Watching others fight never appealed to Clary. While she loved boxing, she loves doing it with Luke and even with Jace it had been fun. Making a serious thing out of it wasn't for Clary. She wasn't excited about tonight. She feared that someone would get badly hurt. Boxing wasn't exactly a kind sport. Simon changed the conversation luckily; he could tell that Clary was starting to feel uncomfortable about it all. "How's your art project going?"

Clary hadn't touched her art project all weekend and was starting to fall behind.

"Not as well as I'd like. I think I bit off more than I can chew but I love my concept, so I think next week I'll focus more on it. Hopefully get more done." They discussed her project for a while as they ate. Izzy talked about her PDHPE project, and Simon complained about Spanish and how he was going to fail. They soon finished eating, and Izzy decided it was time to head over. The fight was going down in 10 minutes, and they still had to drive over.

It wasn't too hard to find a park, but Clary noticed that there were more people than she thought. She saw Seb and Aline standing with Jordan and Maia. Clearly, Izzy wasn't the only one told about tonight. As Clary looked at the crowd that formed around the same ring her and Jace had been messing around in. She saw familiar faces from that day. She didn't know their names, but they looked at her remembering her. Some smiled, one even winked at her. Clearly knocking Blackwell on his ass wasn't so easily forgotten. Clary nervously looked away in hopes that the others didn't notice. If wither hand noticed they didn't say anything. Izzy lead them over to the other, and they all stood together by one end of the ring. There seemed to be clear sides with only a few in the centre. Once the fight started, this would probably change. The side they were one was slightly smaller than the other but only just slightly. Clary noticed a few of the guys who had watched her fight move to her side. As if who she was rooting for mattered to them and helped them make their decision on who they thought would win. Clary notices the other side cheered and as they all looked over Clary saw Blackwell make his way under the ropes and onto the ring. Her stomach hit the floor. She should have seen this coming. She wanted to get out but if she left now shed have to explain everything to everyone, and she definitely didn't and to do that. Blackwell made eye contact with her; he stared deep into her eyes. He made his way over to her. I should have known he's call for back up, can't fight his own battles he needs a girl to protect him does he. Clary knew at that moment who the other fighter was and her stomach seemed to drop even further _. Jace_ Clary thought _. This is not good; this is very bad_. Clary finding courage from out of thin air walked up to the rope where Blackwell was squatting. Not breaking eye contact for a moment Clary held his stare and added an icy look into her eyes.

"I wonder what people would think if they knew I threw you on your ass not even 48 hours ago. You are just an overcompensating dickhead, and if you wanted a rematch with me, you should have just asked. I'd be happy to show everyone here that you're all talk and no show. Break a leg out there!" Clary smiled as she walked away. Blackwell opened his mouth to say something but Clary had already turned away. The crowd had quieted when Blackwell had started talking, and a few people around them had heard their conversation. There was some eyebrow-raising, and several people gave her an impressed nod. More of the guys from the other day moved over to what Clary realised was Jace's side.

Her group looked at her confused, and Clary just gave them an innocent shrug as she made her way back to them. Clary feared they would ask questions but a second later, and before anyone could say anything, Jace entered his side of the ring. Clary didn't want to look up at him. She didn't want to know if he was nervous. She was nervous enough for the both of them. She had taken Blackwell out completely by surprise she had that advantage on her side with him, but this was an organised fight. There was very little chance he could catch him unaware. The only rule for this fight was the first one to knock out wins, or ten seconds without getting up. Standard boxing rules applied so not biting or anything. A bell went, and before Clary knew it, both guys entered the middle of the ring. Blackwell threw the first punch, but luckily Jace blocked it. Blackwell threw another and another and another. Jace blocked each one just in time before it collided with either his stomach or head or ribs. Clary could barely watch, but she couldn't peel her eyes away. The crowd was cheering.

Just as Jace blocked another punch his eyes locked with Clary's. He didn't mean to look into the crowd. He couldn't help it though. He was facing her and Blackwell move just slightly that their eyes locked. Clary couldn't look away either. Her brain screamed at her to so that he could look back at Blackwell. Keeping your eyes on your opponent was vital. Blackwell noticed this momentary lapse and delivered a sharp right hook into Jace's jaw. His head spun sideways, and he shuffled his feet in hopes to keep his balance. Clary felt herself gasp as she watches Jace struggle to regain his footing, Blackwell threw punch after punch after punch. She noticed that he always left himself open and barely covered his face and body. She saw that he was also too light on his feet and could be easily toppled. Clary made her way to Jace's corner. She knew the bell would go any second and she needed to give Jace what she realised if he was ever going to win. After one last punch from Blackwell, the bell dinged signifying a time. Jace made his way slowly over to his corner. Both John and Kaelie were standing there waiting for him, but Clary didn't wait she hoisted herself up and between the ropes. Jace looked at her. A mix of emotions crossed his face. For a second they both just stood there staring until Clary realised they didn't have time for this. She threw his towel at him that was hanging over the edge.

Ok, I've noticed that Blackwell doesn't plant his feet, it'll be easy for you to make him unstable. He also is sloppy and covering his face and body. It'll be easier for you to get some strong punches in just after he goes to punch you. He's not that fast he uses his full extension for right and left hooks. You could get several strong jabs in. He doesn't seem to tire easily so if you planned to tire him out you need to change it up. Get him on the sides it will wind him a little plus make him slightly more unbalanced. Now get your head in the game and concentrate. You can beat him easily just get out of your head. I can see you thinking about your next move, and if I can see it from down there, Blackwell can definitely see it." Clary finally took a breath. She nodded at Jace for confirmation that he heard everything. He nodded back. He wanted to smile. He knew now with Clary here believing in him then he was definitely going to win. Not only for himself but also for her. He had a feeling Blackwell wouldn't leave her alone if he won.

The bell rung again signalling the fight to start again. Clary climbed quickly down from the ring. Jace followed every instruction she had given him. He was landing more and more punches. Another bell sounded. This time Jace wasn't stumbling over. He gulped down water and bounced on his toes ready and waiting for the bell. Blackwell had seen better days. He was leaning heavily on the rail; the fight wasn't going to last much longer. The bell rung again, and the two boys started up again. Blackwell made a punch or two, but it barely made a difference to Jace who was landing punch after punch after punch Blackwell's stance got, even more, sloppier and it wasn't long before Jace landed a blow that made Blackwell stumble backwards, and he tripped on his own feet. He was down. The crowd counted 1…2…3…4…5…6…7…8…9...10! The entire crowd cheered, and Jace was crowned the winner. People stampeded the ring and Jace were lifted in the air. The noise echoed in the gym and Clary watched on as people celebrated Jace's win. He was finally put back down, and he jumped off the ring.

He landed right in front of Clary. He hadn't been watching where he was going and almost knocked her over. His arms reached around her waist and he held her in place. Their eyes locked for the third time that night. She was only leaning back slightly, but Jace didn't want to move his hand. He rationalised it by thinking she'd fall otherwise. Jace's hands were spread on her back and waist. Clary's arms reflexively grabbed Jace's upper arms. She could feel a faint pulse beneath her hands. It was beating quickly under her fingers. She wondered if it was from the fight or being this close. She could feel her own pulse quicken as she realised how close they were standing. They were toe to toe. Her hips were lightly roughing him. Her stomach pressed against his skin. Her chest was close to his. Clary had her head tilted upwards in order to see his eyes. She could feel the heat of his breath on her cheek. Their noses were almost touching. They had never been this close just standing and looking at each other. If felt weirdly private. Like the idea of other people watching them stand like this gave Clary a weird chill up her spine.

Clary took a small step backwards. Her hands didn't leave his arms, and Jace's hands slipped to her hips, his arms still bent. They were still very close to each other, but their bodies were no longer pressed against each other. Clary immediately missed the extra heat from Jace's body. She couldn't take her eyes off his. "Umm congrats, you did well." Clary felt like they were the only two left in the room. She didn't know it, but Jace felt the same way.

"It was your advice that got me there. If it weren't for you, I wouldn't have been able to overpower Blackwell." Clary's cheeks flushed.

"You did all the heavy lifting I just told you where to lift I guess." Clary smiled up at Jace. She knew how she felt about him. As confused about him as she was she knew the moment Blackwell had landed that punch that it felt like it hit her. She and Jace were connected even if she was the only one who felt it.

"We make a pretty great team. Except I don't plan on doing this ever again. I think I'm going to wake up tomorrow very bruised." Jace chuckled slightly, then winced. He never moved his arms though.

Izzy watched Clary and Jace from the corner of her eyes. She didn't want to interrupt them, but at the same time, she wanted to hear everything that was going on between them. She noticed that a few others in their group had noticed the two of them and tried to continue the conversation casually. Izzy knew that if anything were between them, Clary would tell her. She knew they had kissed once and Izzy knew that could mean something or it could mean nothing. She suggested to the group that they go out, celebrate Jace's victory.

As the group divided themselves among the cars Clary, who had been walking close to Jace, so close in fact that their hands brushed occasionally, hung back. She didn't know which car to head towards. Part of her wanted to be in Jace's car. She wanted some actual alone time with him, where no one was watching them, where they didn't feel like they had to watch what they said or did. She knew he had brought John with him and there would be a chance that he would get into Jace's car without a second thought. As both Jace and Clary walked closer to the cars, she noticed that John was walking in the opposite direction of Jace's car. He was with Aline and some others climbing into their Range Rover. Clary looked over at Izzy who was at Simon's car. She gave Clary a small smile; Clary took this to mean it was cool to go with Jace she wouldn't stop her. The group had decided to follow Izzy and Simon to get ice cream. Even though summer was coming to an end this night had been extremely hot, and they all needed something to keep them cool.

Clary continued to follow Jace. Their fingers occasionally brushed each other's as they walked. She didn't know if Jace wanted her in his car. She was looking for any sign. As they came close to his car, he wrapped the tips of his fingers around hers. She could have gone to Simons car, but this action of Jace's meant that walking away would be to pull against him. Clary wasn't sure she could if she wanted to. He walked her round to the passenger seat. Pausing for a moment at the door. Everyone else was inside a car by now. Simon started to reverse, and Jordan started up his bike with Maia on the back. Her arms wrapped tightly around his waist. Jace saw this and wondered what it would be like to have Clary that close to him.

He turned and reached for the car door. For a fraction of a moment, his body was against Clary's. He heard her breath catch as his face came up close to hers. But before either of them could enjoy the closeness of the other Jace stepped backwards and opened the door. Clary was barely able to make eye contact with Jace as she slipped inside the car. As Jace closed the door, he let out a sigh. He needed to take a step back. He was getting ahead of himself. He needed to take a step back and relax. He was getting ahead of himself.

As the two of them followed the other cars, they sat in silence. The radio was playing in the background softly. Neither of them made any attempt to fill the silence. Jace focused intently on driving. He had one hand on the steering wheel while the other rested on the parking brake. Clary sat facing the window, one hand rested in her lap, and the other was on the centre console. She kept her hands apart because otherwise she would start to fidget and she didn't want to come across as uncomfortable or nervous. She did enjoy being in Jace's car. She got to see a slightly different side of him. With everyone else, he was the life of the party, extroverted, loud, a show pony at times, but in the car alone, just the two of them, she saw how quiet he was, how he didn't need to be the centre of attention.

Clary kept her focus on what was happening outside her window. She could feel how close their hands were. She itched to inch closer, to feel the warmth of his hands wrap and hers. Thinking about his hand touching hers made her cheeks flush but only slightly. She hoped it wasn't enough for Jace to notice. She wondered if he could tell how close their hands were or if it was just her. Jace knew exactly how close their hands were. He didn't move though. He wanted to; his hand craved to hold hers. But he didn't. He needed to stop getting ahead of himself. He went from barely saying a word to her to non-stop thinking about her in only weeks. He had always noticed her. Even when he didn't hang out with her and the others, he always noticed her. He had hidden it from everyone, but ever since they were kids, he had always noticed Clary. He found himself watching her occasionally. When she would walk down the halls with Simon, or he would hear her laugh and look up to see her laughing with Izzy and Alec. As they got older, he became jealous that he wasn't close with her anymore. He hated how much his ego got in the way, but there was no way he could approach them and try to sit with them. It would mean that he would have to admit that he was wrong for making other friends, which was definitely not wrong.

Sitting in the car together both Clary and Jace wanted the other; both wanted to leave the others and just hang out the two of them. They wanted just to do nothing together; they would both be happy lying down in a park looking up at the stars and not sharing a single word. But neither of them were ready to admit their true feelings.


	30. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

 **Hey guys, I know it has been forever, and I am so sorry but thank you to you all for sticking with this story. It means everything to me and thanks to everyone who's been reviewing this it really does encourage me to keep writing.**

Jace lay on his bed as the sun rose and started to peak through his curtains. He had slept well the night before. He reflected back to last night. He couldn't help but smile about last night. It hadn't exactly gone to plan, but he would never change a thing about it.

Izzy had led them down to the beach. There was a hidden alcove tucked behind the rounding of the cliff. He thought back to him and Clary in the car and walking together. Everyone around them seemed to run off ahead of them, but Clary seemed to know where they were all heading. Neither of them felt like running ahead. They were both enjoying just being the two of them even though neither would admit it to the other or anyone else for that matter. Jace closed his eyes and transported back to last night. He wanted to relive it as many times as he could.

Clary was leading Jace through a maze of rocks around the side of the cliff above them. He naturally felt the need to be ahead, watch Clary, help her, catch her and knowing Clary, and how clumsy she was he thought it would happen sooner than later. But he had no idea where they were going, and Clary seemed not to need any help. While she may trip over her own foot; climbing over these rocks, she almost seemed graceful. They had both retreated into themselves, saying nothing and not trying to start a conversation. It looked like Clary and Jace were the last ones to arrive. No one was behind them, and everyone else had managed to get past this area much quicker than they were. Jace didn't mind though. It meant more alone time with Clary, even if they weren't saying anything.

Finally, they made it around the rocks. Jace had almost fallen at one point. Right towards the end, he had misjudged how far the ground was from the rock and had slipped. Clary had turned at that moment, facing him straight on and in his path. Jace couldn't do anything to stop this collision, gravity was controlling, all Jace could do was grab Clary and try to roll sideways. He missed hitting his head on a rock my mere inches. He had managed to flip them just before hitting the ground. Clary landed on top of him completely caught off guard.

Clary landed right on top of Jace, her hands fell to either side of his head. Her nose just barely touching his. Their eyes locked. Neither moved, neither wanted to. Clary heard a small voice inside her head telling her to kiss him, to make the first move. She could always say she didn't mean to kiss him that it just happened when she fell if he reacted badly to it. At that moment Clary wished more than anything she was more confident. She yelled at herself for not doing anything but Clary couldn't move. She was still in shock from falling, but also she was lost in his eyes.

Jace felt Clary's full weight on him, he figured she hadn't realised. Part of him couldn't breathe properly, but he honestly didn't care. He wanted to stay like this for as long as possible. He couldn't bring himself to look away. He was utterly lost in her eyes and wanted to remain lost. He wanted to kiss her. He felt his body strain, every cell in his body ached to move. Now was his chance. If she wasn't into him, he might as well find out now. He hoped it would hurt less. Building up his courage he moved his arms up to his side and just as he was leaning up something changed. Something happened, and Jace couldn't figure out what happened. As he reached upwards, Clary moved as well but rather than towards Jace it was away.

Jace moving broke Clary's daydream being yanked back to reality she realised she was lying completely on top of Jace. She immediately felt embarrassed and proceeded to get off of him. She wondered how long she had been lying there like that. How long had he wanted to get up or move, and she had just been lying there. She turned away from Jace once she was on her feet. This part almost broke Jace. That was it he got his answer. He wanted to run. To turn around and not look back. She didn't want him, and he couldn't bring himself to look at her. But he couldn't leave her, he couldn't walk away.

The two of them continued towards the party, they could hear music and peoples voices. As they rounded the last part of the corner, it looked like the whole school had been invited. There was a bonfire with people sitting around it, people were swimming in the shallows, some were making drinks by a group of coolers, and everyone else was spread out over the sand talking or dancing in groups. Apparently, this was Izzy and Aline's doing. Jace didn't mind though, he could put everything that had just happened behind him and forget it all. In this big group, it wouldn't be hard. As the two walked closer, people started congratulating Jace. Everyone cheered as he reached the bonfire, John passed him a cup, and everyone cheers to him. Jace remembering he had driven here only took one sip before leaving his cup somewhere. Soon the two were separated.

Clary found herself looking for him all night. Whenever she saw him, he was surrounded by people who just made her jealous. She wanted some time with just him, even though they had just travelled alone. All night she was never where he was. Magnus, Alec, Simon, and Izzy had spent most of the night with her. The five of them got along really well and Magnus was excellent at making drinks, it was like his magical power or something. Finally, Izzy dragged Clary towards the music and the others that were dancing. She knew this would happen at some point, but Clary didn't feel like the clumsy mess she usually felt like on the dance floor. Her and Izzy were genuinely having fun out there. She forgot all about Jace and their awkward falling moment from before. She just let go.

Jace had been watching Clary all night. He wondered if she was thinking about him. He tried not to, but he kept looking for her in the crowds of people. Without fail he could always find her. He couldn't help but smile slightly every time he saw her. This only made him hate himself more. She had pulled away earlier. She had rejected him, he couldn't explain why he was still head over heels for her. He turned back to the group of people asking more questions about the fight. He had answered the same questions all night. Hopefully, he could leave soon. He had come mostly because Clary was heading there, he would have much rather gone home, covered his face in ice and gone to sleep. There was going to an insane amount of swelling tomorrow.

He noticed Clary had moved, she was no longer sitting by the fire, his eyes scanned the groups, he felt fear starting to creep through his body. Where had she gone? Just as he was about to go look for her, he spotted her with Izzy dancing. She seemed so carefree, just as she did when she was dancing with him in her room. He was no longer in control of his body, he moved towards her before realising what she was doing.

Izzy had starting dancing with Simon, they were just being silly and over the top. They were in fits of laughter, and they danced. It was almost like children dancing together, holding hands and swinging around and twirling. It looked ridiculous, but they seemed to be having the time of their lives. Clary let them dance, and she started moving towards the edge of the group until someone grabbed her hand and pulled her back. At first, she thought it was Izzy or Simon, but as she almost crashed into the mystery person, she felt his hands on her arms stabilising her. It was Jace. She didn't need to look up to know it was him. She felt his warmth radiate from his hands down her arms and through her body.

"Leaving so soon?" He leant down to speak softly in her ear. Her cheeks flushed, and she closed her eyes for a second savouring the moment. She was pulled from her moment when she felt his hand trail down her arm and grab her hand. Their fingers intertwining.

"I was just going to get a drink and come back." The words flew out of her mouth before she could stop them. Why had she said that, what was wrong with her, this is the moment she had been dreaming of and she was trying to walk away. Jace didn't say anything. He started towards the drink coolers, never letting go of her hand. She stumbled trying to catch up to him. She wasn't sure if she should say something about what had happened before. Now didn't seem like the time to bring it up but was there ever a good time to bring it up. Clary hoped there would be a better opportunity and stayed quiet. Jace poured her a cider into a red plastic cup, she took it gratefully and tried not to down it. She needed to take control of her nerves.

Just as Jace was about to say something, he hadn't figured out what yet but he was going to say something. Or at least that's what he was telling himself when Magnus approached.

"Hey biscuit, you coming?" He turned and headed towards the music to join Izzy and Simon. Apparently, this song had some special meaning because Izzy was waving Clary over. Clary didn't want to go, but it had almost been unbearable standing silent next to Jace. She couldn't figure out what to say, and the awkward tension in the air could suffocate her if she stayed any longer. Jace was ready for her to just walk away and leave. What he wasn't prepared for was her to turn, grab his hand and pull him towards the others. When the two approach Izzy and Clary started laughing about the song or was it what happened when the song played last. Jace had no idea, but Clary hadn't let go of his hand yet, and that was all he could focus on. He couldn't help but start to dance. It felt a little awkward, to begin with, but then Clary had started moving in closer. He could feel their arms brushing, his arm naturally went to her hip. She didn't pull away if anything it felt like she moved in closer.

Jace's mind went into overdrive. His fingers brushed the gap between her skirt and top. It was a loose green top that hung off her shoulders. The sleeves fell to her elbows whenever her hands went above her head, that also made the rest of her top rise up and Jace was tempted to move his hand just an inch upward to be on her bare skin. He was about to push the thought from his mind when she moved closer, and his hand moved upwards without his consent. As he did, he felt goose-bumps on her skin. She moved even closer to him now. Her shoulder was at his chest, and every part of her that could was touching him. It felt like fire. He thought he would explode. He loved it. He wanted more. It was if Clary could hear his thoughts.

She moved even closer to him, she rested her head against his chest, her eyes closed for a moment, savouring the moment. Jace couldn't believe his luck. His free hand traced down her shoulder and slowly intertwined itself with hers. He could feel her squeeze his hand. As they danced together, Jace bent his head down. His lips brushed against her ear. She could feel his warm breath and felt goosebumps rising in her skin. He wanted her. He couldn't think of anything else.

"You look beautiful." He wanted to say so much more, how her hair shone in the moonlight, her eyes seemed to sparkle, how her laugh was contagious and always made him smile. One look from her could change his mood, the sound of her saying his name made him weak in the knees, the way her top rose up every time she lifted her arms showed off her incredible figure. He kept those thoughts to himself though. He could never share those with her. She would run for the hills if she ever heard them. As he spoke, he felt heat rush to her cheeks. She squeezed his hand tighter and lent further back into him. Jace took this as "please say more, don't stop." And while he wouldn't share everything he wanted to say more.

"I couldn't stop looking at you all night. Being this close to you is both the best and worse thing." The last part slipped out. He couldn't stop it. Once it had been said he couldn't take it back, he had to just see what she thought. After a moment of contemplation Clary turned in his arms.

She had let go of his hand. Before Jace could try and hold her other hand, she placed them around his neck.

"How can it be both?" She looked up at him quizzically. She almost looked hurt. He was completely flustered. How was he meant to answer this without explaining everything?

"Well… I guess being this close to you and dancing with you is incredible…" pausing Jace didn't know how to continue. Was he meant to just blurt out that he wanted more? That he wanted her all to himself. She stared at him begging him to continue. He needed to gather his thoughts for a moment longer. Clary being impatient as ever had interrupted him.

"Yea and… what's the bad part?" She was close to swapping from curious to annoyed. Before he could think through what to say his mouth opened and blurred the rest out.

"I just want more. Being this close with you just reminds me how much space there is between us. I want more, but I don't want to push that on y—." Before he could finish saying "you", Clary pulled him down towards her, and their lips crashed together.

It was hard and messy and not at all how Jace wanted to kiss Clary, but he was caught up. He couldn't think, let alone stop. His lips were hot on hers. They pressed against her, hard, he parted his just slightly, and she followed suit. Soon their tongues were fighting for dominance. His head swirled. She couldn't remember how long they had been kissing. Time seemed irrelevant. Her hands tightened around his neck and his push her closer from the small of her back.

Desperately needing to breathe Clary pulled away. Out of breath and flush-faced, she looked up at him, worried that she had gone too far. She had wanted to do that for too long, and her body had taken over before she fully realised what she was doing. She didn't regret it for a moment.


	31. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

 **Hey, guys so last chapter and the next two after this one had all been written at the end of last year/beginning of this year. I never got around to posting them but I am now, and I'm continuing to write, so I know there are some storylines I really want to include but they will be a few chapters away. Please let me know what you think. I'm definitely going to try to upload the same time every week but with the holidays it might get hard but I'll try my best.**

Clary spent the day thinking about the previous night. They had been given the Monday off because of a teacher strike or something, which meant Clary had more time to finish her homework. She had kissed Jace. She had, shy, awkward, clumsy Clary had taken a bold step and kissed Jace in front of everyone. Luckily Jace had noticed people starting to look and brought her back to his car, probably with every intention of driving her straight home but they seemed to have gotten distracted along the way.

Clary was a lot less graceful climbing back over the rocks. Jace never let go of Clary's hand even though she kept slipping and almost falling. Each time Jace was there. He helped her up and even occasionally was there before she fell and would catch her. They were giggling the entire way back to Jace's car. They couldn't keep their hands off of each other. They hadn't kissed again, both knew if they did both of them would definitely fall and neither would make it back to his car.

As they approached his car, she had leaned up against the passenger door. Clary thought about how leaving may break their bubble. Things would go back to before both saying nothing and neither acting on their impulses. He reached across her to open the door but she was so close now, and he was just too irresistible. His face was inches from hers. Her breath brushed across his cheeks, she smelled sweet like apples, probably from the ciders she had been drinking. Their eyes locked, and for a split second, he looked at Clary's lips. They looked soft, and all he could think about was kissing her. The thought took over his entire body. This time it was slower. Jace willed himself not to rush. At first, it was his lips just brushing against hers. He felt her body strain against his clearly wanting more. But Jace refrained he stayed in control and slowed each kiss, savouring every moment. His hand started on her cheek. His lips were soft, and he didn't rush this time.

Even thinking back now made Clary's cheeks flush. She couldn't help it. It had felt more intimate that time. It wasn't as passionate, but it was so much more. His whole body was pressed against hers. His hands travelled to her hips, thumbs drawing small circles on her skin leaving trails of fire underneath. Just as she was about to attempt to deepen the kiss once again but he pulled away and opened the door for her. Clary had wanted to scream.

When Jace started to drive her home, she grabbed his hand that was resting on the centre console and lace her fingers in his. At some point, their hands had moved to Clary's knee. Once she had realised, she slowly unlinked their fingers and placed her hand on the inside of his arm around his elbow. Automatically his hand sprawled across her knee. Jace didn't want to do anything Clary wouldn't like, but he had no clue what she would like or not, so he moved as slowly as he could. His hand finally rested on her thigh. His pinkie resting on the inside of her thigh. After leaving his hand there and Clary making no attempt to move it he relaxed. Even the small act of having his hand in her leg sent sparks through his body. His whole body wanted to be touching hers. He could barely focus on driving.

For a second or even half a second Jace considered not dropping her home straight away. He thought maybe they could go somewhere else. Just the two of them. No one else to ask them questions or stare or try and pull the other away. Clary hoped Jace wouldn't drop her home. She didn't want to leave yet. The heat was spreading up her leg from where his hand rested. Her fingers absentmindedly drew patterns across his skin sending sparks up his arm. Clary didn't want to force Jace into anything either, but by god, if he took her straight home, she would be disappointed. She didn't want to think about when he'd move his hand. Let her go.

Thinking back now Clary's head is a little foggy on the details she had drunk more than usual, and for her normal was one, and was now slightly worried she pushed herself onto Jace, and he was just trying not to embarrass her by pulling away. She hadn't heard from him yet, even though it was still relatively early, Clary couldn't sleep. She knew these thoughts would play over and over in her mind whether she kept herself busy or not. Finally, she decided that she could try being productive today.

Jace had slept through most of the day. Occasionally waking only to think about Clary and then drift back to sleep. His face stung, and all of his muscles ached from the fight last night. The longer he slept, the better he hoped he would feel. That night kept visiting him in his dreams. He had decided to drive Clary straight home. He knew she had been drinking and there was no way he was going to take any advantage or anything. He could wait and would wait until they were both sober and could make whatever decision later. When he had pulled out the front of her house, he saw the disappointment in her face, but she tried hiding it. There were no cars in the driveway and Jace remember that her mother and Luke were away until tomorrow. He turned the car off and before getting out stole one last look at Clary. He opened the door for her, and her demeanour had changed. She seemed unfazed now like she didn't care he was dropping her home.

"You don't have to walk me in I'm a big girl, I can take care of myself." Jace faltered for a moment. Was she just mad he was dropping her home or had something else changed? He continued to walk her to her door.

"I know I just didn't want to leave yet." He decided to be honest. He could barely bring himself to drive her home, but he was doing the right thing even if he could tell neither of them wanted it. Clary had her keys in hand ready to open the door before they were at there. This was a bad sign, and Jace knew it. The last thing he wanted to do was leave while she was angry at him.

Clary had realised that the alcohol had kept hitting her after they left the party. Walking now was making her slightly dizzy, and she was concentrating hard on walking properly. She had almost made it to her front door when, as always, she tripped over nothing. Thankfully Jace was there catching her before she hit the ground. Clary's head swirled and her legs started to feel like jelly. Jace without even thinking swooped her up into his arms and carried her to her front door. Clary's arms were around Jace's neck, and she struggled but finally managed to unlock her door. Jace carried Clary all the way into her room and lay her carefully on her bed. He smiled down at her and kissed her on the forehead. Clary was apparently not satisfied with this and kept her arms looped around Jace's neck.

He knew she wasn't drunk and everyone knew how clumsy she was. There was no real reason Jace had carried Clary through her house other than he wanted to. They locked eyes and Jace brushed his fingers over her cheeks and along her jaw, resting his thumb next to her ear, and his fingers were in her hair around her neck. She watched as she licked her lips in nervousness and he couldn't take it anymore. He leaned in and kissed her softly, holding her neck as she leaned up towards him. His lips parted ever so slightly, and he felt her do the same. Her fingers tangled themselves in his hair, his other hand was at her hip, his thumb on her hip bone holding her in place. He moved above her, his legs either side of hers, his arm next to her face was holding him off of her along with his knees that were bent at the knee. His tongue lightly traced over her lower lip. This sent them both into a frenzy, Clary deepened the kiss and pulled him down harder on top of her and Jace was now grabbing her hip pulling her more tightly into him.

Both of them moved in sync, almost as if they knew what the other was about to do before they did. Both of their chests rose and fell quickly, and they panted through kissed. Jace begrudgingly pulled away, breathing hard. He knew that was as far as either of them should go that night. He swung over Clary and stood next to her bed. He bent down one last time kissing her ever so slightly on the lips before saying goodnight and leaving.

Finally, Jace turned over in his bed not wanting to sleep anymore and looked at the time. It was already afternoon. He instantly felt terrible. He had wanted to message clary the first time he had woken up, but he was in pain and hadn't stayed awake for very long. Now he unlocked his phone and clicked on messages. He started typing good morning but then realised that was stupid. He sat there watching the cursor blink waiting for him to type something. What could he send though? Finally, he settled for "Hey, how's your day going?" it sat there in his text box as Jace contemplated sending it. He knew he couldn't send nothing, but this sounded lame. Finally, with a frustrated huff, he pressed send and threw his phone down on the bed. He decided he needed to get up.

Clary focused on her art project all day. She had closed herself off from the outside world which is what both her and her mum did whenever they needed time for art and wanted to focus. Clary had her phone on aeroplane mode and with her headphones in she played her "art" playlist, which mainly consisted of slow pop or acoustic music. Clary had bought a large white poster board for her concept board. She needed to see everything laid out for it to click in her head. Her floor was littered in sketches and photos of people and places. Clary had decided to leave clay for the moment because she didn't feel like the missing puzzle piece to her concept anymore but she had made significant progress on her places. They had been so many to pick, but now it was down to seven places in different time, 1920's New York, 1800's London, 1400's Scotland Highland, Ancient Egypt, modern-day Italy, Ancient Greece and 1600's Jakarta Indonesia. She hadn't picked a particular place in Italy or Egypt yet but hoped that would come to her. Her art diary was full of notes and small sketches of buildings and hills of each of these places. Now Clary focused on next section, the people in the sketches.

Her mum and Luke had come back home at some point, Clary had left them a note in the kitchen just saying art, and they both knew not to disturb her. The music blared in Clary's ears as she tried her hardest to focus on her project and not let her thoughts drift to Jace and last night. Clary had sealed herself off all day, she had grabbed snacks when she ate breakfast but now the sun was setting, and she had begun to feel hungry about an hour ago. Luke finally knocked on her door deciding that she needed to eat. Knowing she wouldn't hear him if she were working he slowly opened the door, at the movement Clary looked up and smiled upon seeing Luke.

"You hungry?" he asked as she pulled her earphones out.

"Yea starving, what should we do for dinner?" Luke smiled knowing that Clary would be more than happy to start cooking for all of them but he had beaten her to it.

"I've already made pasta, I thought you'd be hungry. Your mum's in the living room waiting for us." the pair walked into the kitchen. Luke handed Clary a steaming bowl of pasta and Clary placed the cheese on the counter where they both proceeded to scoop large amounts into their bowls. They both would cover anything they ate in cheese; Clary's mother did not understand.

When Clary was younger, she used to say that Luke had to be her father because they both loved cheese and while she looked like her mother she ate like Luke. Both her mother and Luke would always smile at that. Clary knew Luke wasn't her father but she wanted him to be most of the time and she didn't remember her father well so it made sense that Luke would be. The three of them now sat on the couches in the living room and talked about their weekend. It was mainly Luke and Clary's mum who spoke. Clary didn't want to say too much about hers' for several reasons; her mother wouldn't approve half of what she had gotten up to, Luke would become overly protective over the whole Seb and Jace thing, and fight situation and she didn't even know how she felt about it all yet. So, she mainly spoke about studying, seeing Izzy and Simon and the laser tag night they had. She hated keeping things from them both, she usually would tell them everything but this she couldn't not yet.


	32. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

 **Hey guys, three weeks in a row I'm slightly proud of myself. Anyway here is another chapter. I have been editing all the prewritten ones, and I have changed some things from the original. I don't think it will make too much of a difference but let me know what you think!**

Clary's alarm went off too early for her liking. She had promised Luke to go for a training session because he had been away all weekend and he had felt guilty. As Clary turned over, she saw it was 5 am. Her whole body resented her as she strained to get out of bed. It wasn't even light outside yet, Clary stumbled towards her closet and threw on a pair of workout leggings and a light, loose singlet. Without even stopping to look in the mirror Clary pulled her hair into a messy bun on top of her head, grabbed her shoes and went to the kitchen. Luke was already up and had made Clary toast. Grabbing the toast and her boxing bag they both were in the car and driving in under 20 minutes. Clary wanted as much sleep as possible which meant it had left her no time to care about what she was wearing how she looked, it was only Luke she was with anyway, and he never cared, he'd say she looked beautiful anyway.

Jace hadn't been that productive on Monday, Clary had never messaged her back, and now his alarm was going off. He'd have to get ready for school, and he wasn't sure what to do. Lying on his back, he covered his face with a pillow and silently screamed. Ok new day, new week time to start over. He told himself. This day is only as good as you make it. He decided right there and then that the ball was in Clary's court and she needed to approach him today. He wasn't going to act like a lost puppy following her around all day. After showering and picking just a plain tee-shirt and jeans he went to the kitchen, he had gotten ready quickly leaving him time for a proper breakfast. He decided on eggs on toast with tomatoes and avocado. Jace's parent had already gone for another day at work, and Jace enjoyed taking his time.

Clary decided to push herself training with Luke when she had walked in she immediately made eye contact with three of Blackwell's friends that she remembered from the day with Jace. She hoped none of them would approach her. While she trained, Blackwell had walked in and was now watching her from a bench as she and Luke sparred. Clary caught sight of him and almost for a moment stopped. Luke was about to swipe when luckily she remembered to duck his blow. They went through different combinations of punches and sometimes threw in squats or burpees. After an hour of training, Clary was drenched in sweat, she had never pushed herself this hard but she felt good, she had enjoyed herself weirdly enough.

After showering and changing into the clothes, she had packed her for herself last night she took a look at herself in the mirror. She redid the bun after the shower, and it didn't look half bad. She pulled and tweaked it a little to sit better on her head. Her face was still a bit red from both the training and hot shower but other than that she thought she looked alright and was glad to not wear any makeup today, she didn't have the patience for it this morning. Luke said he would drive her to school; they stopped to get smoothies at a café near school. They sat outside enjoying the sun before it heated up too much. Both were comfortable sitting in silence with each other. Luke had never forced conversation from Clary when she was younger, and they had both learnt that they were ok sitting in silence. Clary had pulled out a pen from her pocket, there were always stray pens in all of her clothes if not in her hair at times, and started drawing on the napkin.

The café was close to school, and clary felt like walking plus Luke would need to leave for work soon. "For you," she said getting up from her seat "I'm going to walk if that's ok, this morning was good maybe we can do it once a week?" Luke was about to argue that he should drive her when he decided that she'd be fine walking and nodded.

"Have a good day, if you need a lift tonight from school let me know I finish early on Tuesdays." Clary nodded and turned walking towards school putting her earphones in. It wasn't until Clary left that Luke picked up the napkin, it was a sketch of Luke sitting at the café with his smoothie. He kept every drawing Clary had ever given him, even ones like this. He smiled to himself knowing Clary had drawn this for him knowing he kept them all. He folded it carefully and put it in his pocket before leaving for work.

While Clary walked to school she had found it weird that she hadn't heard from Izzy yet, she texted her almost every morning, and she hadn't heard anything from her last night either. Izzy would have texted her wanting to know every detail about her and Jace especially because they had kissed right in front of her. By now she should have received at least four calls from her. Looking at her phone, she texted Izzy asking if she was at school already. Her message came back undelivered, and that's when it clicked for Clary, realising she had left on aeroplane mode. What an idiot she thought to herself. Quickly turning it off and giving it a moment her phone started buzzing. There was a missed call from Simon, three from Izzy several texts from both of them, even a text from Alec, her Facebook was also buzzing, she had messages from their group chat, she'd been tagged in photos on both Facebook and Instagram, and then a text from Jace came through. Crap.

Izzy hadn't heard from Clary yesterday. She had wanted to go over, and half throttle her. She'd left so quickly at the beach and then had ignored her all day. There was definitely some explaining to do. Just then Izzy's phone buzzed. _I'm so sorry, I can explain. You at school? Wanna talk?_ Finally, Clary had replied, and thankfully Alec had wanted to be early this morning, they had just parked. Izzy quickly replied, and soon they were both sitting on the grass outside the school talking. Clary explained everything about how her phone was off, and she'd been working on her art all day. She had even told Izzy everything about Jace and what had happened that night and how he had messaged her and she hadn't replied and now felt terrible.

"Don't worry about it, just reply now saying you got caught up with your art project and didn't see his message till now." Clary typed nervously, and before pressing send passed her phone over, she knew Izzy would make any corrections if needed in her messages, she was more confident than Clary, and it eased Clary's mind knowing Izzy would never let her send a message she wouldn't send herself.

The rest of the day passed by quickly, Clary hadn't heard back from Jace yet nor had she seen him. Being such a beautiful day Izzy had decided that they should all sit outside for lunch. The four of them sat out the front of the school on one of the few tables outside. The whole Jace kiss, and going radio silent on Monday had been discussed, and Clary was glad that they had all moved on to talk about everything else. While they had not stopped seen each other throughout the break and even week one of school they never seemed to run out of things to talk about. Clary had noticed Alec was coming more out of his shell and he was even offering up information about Magnus rather than Izzy pulling 40 questions to even get a sliver of information.

Clary's last class of the day was art, and she got there even before the bell rang, Clary was always early to art. She had finally decided to can the clay part of her project but wouldn't tell Miss Sophia just yet, today in class she wanted to let her frustrations out with the clay. She had work hard on Monday and was slightly ahead of schedule, so she decided to reward herself today. Setting up her station her mind started to wonder, and it drew her to Jace. The second those thoughts crept into her mind she shoved them away. She couldn't afford to think about him, he hadn't replied, and that was the decision made. But she couldn't help it. As the rest of the class trickled in she spotted John and couldn't help herself; she knew he was close with Jace and wanted to know what was going on. He was up the back of the classroom for once and not at the computer stations. While she had a potters wheel set up she hadn't put her art stuff down yet and decided next to him wasn't a bad idea.

"Hey, you mind?" Clary asked as she approached. John looked up and shook his head. Clary laid out her books and doubled checked through her book. She wanted to make sure everything in there was her best work and followed her train of thought through her project. She glanced over at John.

"How's your project going?" she needed to make conversation somehow.

"Not too bad, still deciding how to present it all." John slid some photos across to show her. They were only small printouts, but they were to help. Clary picked up a few and studied them carefully. She had forgotten entirely that she had signed on for his art project.

"These are amazing." Clary stared at the photos, unable to look away from the candid ones. Some of the shots were incredible, you could almost feel the emotion through the photograph. "Have you thought about maybe focusing on fewer people. I know you're making a contrast between candid and posed but in huge group shots it's hard to tell." Clary put all but two photos down. "See here, Aline is smiling wide here and is in the centre, but in this candid one, she looks more reserved and not the centre of attention. I think if you can highlight the individual or their emotions it might help the audience understand your message a little easier." John smiled across at her. He had been struggling on how to frame his ideas and Clary just helped massively, most of his photos weren't going to work anymore, but he had a clear idea of precisely what he wanted to show.

"Thanks, yea that makes total sense." John collected more of his photos up. He had noticed Clary hadn't picked any of her or Jace up and left them there while busying himself with scribbling down notes in hopes that she would.

"The photos of Maia and Jorden are adorable by the way. You should show him this one, their anniversary is soon, and I'm sure I'd be nice for him to give to her or something." Clary then looked down at the remaining photos. They were mainly of her and some with Jace. There was only three or four in front of her, but one caught her eye immediately. She was in the front of the photo looking slightly uncomfortable while being asked to smile. It had been taken just before she posed, her fingers were in her hair, and her eyes were closed in embarrassment. She was smiling though, an awkward dimpled smile but that's not what Clary saw, what caught her eye was Jace. He was off to the side, almost out of frame, he was looking right at her even though she wasn't facing him and he was also smiling, the kind you have when you know no one is looking at you and its almost because your half laughing at something. Clary could see his eyes were shining brighter than usual. It made her smile without even meaning to.

John saw this and grabbed his phone. He knew about everything. Yesterday, when Clary hadn't responded Jace, opened up to John. He took a quick, sly photo of Clary. He sent it to Jace over Snapchat with the caption, she's looking at a picture of you. TALK TO HER. The rest of the class passed quickly. Clary went back to her clay and moulded the solid slab into about a hundred different shapes. By the end of the class it was soft and smooth but not as anything. Clary dumped it back into the leftovers clay box, cleaned up, grabbed her books and headed back to her locker. She had messaged Luke earlier to not worry about picking her up. Both Alec and Simon had offered at lunch, and she considered going with Simon, she didn't feel like going home, and she knew he would sit with her silently wherever she wanted to go.

Just as she reached her locker and was mid-way through texting Simon she saw him for the first time all day. Jace. He was walking straight at her. She locked her phone completely forgetting the half-written text, shoved it in her pocket and quickly put her books away, she didn't want him to see her staring at him. Grabbing the rest of her books she needed for the night of homework Clary went to close her locker, and that's when he was there. In front of her locker, closing it by sliding across. He smiled sweetly at her.

"Any chance you'll let me drive you home?" Clary stood there stunned for a moment.


	33. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

 **Merry Christmas all! Here's the next chapter. I hope you all like it. I've really struggled with chapter 30, but I think it will be done in time.**

Finally, Clary had agreed and accepted Jace's offer. They didn't really speak until they were both in the car and pulling out of the school parking lot.

"I'm sorry I took forever to reply, I really had shut my phone off yesterday." She stole a quick glance across at him and blushed slightly. "You should have heard Izzy this morning, she was going to call for a search party." this made them both laugh. Jace looked across at Clary and saw her fiddling with the hem of her top.

"Don't worry about it, I didn't even realise until lunch when your message came through. How's the art going anyway?" Jace hoped talking about her art would make her feel less nervous. He had noticed that she tended to fiddle when nervous. Clary thought Jace sounded a little cold, did he really not care? Or was he just being Jace, annoying and sarcastic, as usual. Without looking up, Clary told him all about her concepts and how she'd changed her mind about clay and how she was still figuring out the last piece to make it stand out, something unique about her art. Jace sat there silently listening. He envied Clary for having something to be that passionate about, he had decided the moment he asked Clary if she wanted a lift that he wouldn't be driving her straight there. He headed for the cliffs above the beach.

As they drove, Clary hadn't noticed where they were, or how she wasn't anywhere near her place. It wasn't until Jace pulled over that she finally looked up from her hands and saw they were at a clearing on the cliffs over the beach. She hadn't wanted to go home anyway, so she was glad Jace had taken a detour. Clary didn't want to say anything, she felt Jace could change his mind at any moment and drive her home. Clary naturally grabbed her sketchbook from her bag and a pencil without thinking and followed Jace over near the edge of the cliff. Neither said anything for a while, it wasn't an uncomfortable silence though. Jace was busy watching Clary study the view concentrating on the more delicate details as she sketched with just one colour, but somehow her drawing didn't need the colour.

An hour passed before Clary looked up, she figured if Jace wanted to say anything he would've by now and the fact that he hadn't yet was starting to get on Clary's nerves. Apparently, there was a reason he didn't drive her straight home. Setting her sketchpad down she looked up at him, her eyes full of questions but she stayed silent for the moment. They locked eyes and Jace felt like she could read his mind, he felt completely open and vulnerable, part of him hated it and wanted to look away, but a slightly larger part enjoyed it. He felt like if anyone could make him bare his soul, it should be her.

The longer they looked at each other, the redder Clary's cheeks became. Jace not only noticed this but he loved that with one look from him could affect her so much. Knowing that she would look away soon and wanting to postpone that Jace spoke up. "Now that schools back and Luke is too you thinking of continuing on training with him?" Jace hoped Clary couldn't see right through this question, he held her gaze hoping it would be distracting enough. She nodded slightly "Yea we are trying to go at least once a week, it might get a little hard because he gets, but hopefully, he has a few spare mornings." Clary couldn't keep his eyes any longer and looked out over the cliff.

"Well you know if you ever need a training partner, I'm there early on a Wednesday and Thursday morning." Jace hoped it didn't sound like he was asking her to join him, well that was his intention but hoped he didn't sound desperate. "I wonder if Blackwell will ever go back." This made the pair smile, and Clary giggled just slightly.

Time passed quickly up on that cliff. They didn't stop talking, and neither noticed how late it had gotten until Jace's phone rang, breaking their conversation. Clary sat silently fiddling with her hands while Jace was on the phone. From what Clary overheard it was his parents wondering where he was. Clary gathered her things by the time Jace returned and stood to return back to the car. She had quickly messaged her mum that she'd lost track of time studying and that she was on her way home. Her mother responded with two x's letting her know it was all good.

Jace noticed Clary walking towards the car, he hated the fact that one small phone call had pulled them out of their little bubble. He wished he never answered it. Jace caught up to Clary just before she reached his car. "Hey you wanting to leave already?" he tried to hide the disappointment in his voice. "Yea well it's getting late, and I'm expected home for dinner." Jace simply nodded. He wasn't sure how to answer. "This afternoon was great though. Clary turned to face Jace and placed a hand on his chest, smiling up at him. She wanted him to know that she really did enjoy the afternoon.

Jace couldn't help himself. He leaned down, one hand cupped the side of her face and he lightly brushed his lips against hers. Just before he went to pull away, he felt her rise up to his lips. That was all he needed. He held her face more firmly and with the other hand snaked it around her waist, lifting her ever so slightly towards him. He kissed her this time with a little more force feeling her soft lips against his. Clary dropped her book and clasped her hands behind his neck rising up onto her toes. She deepened the kiss even further. She pulled Jace towards her, and he was backing up against his car.

Jace was now leaning against his car and clary was leaning against him. Both of his hands were now at her waist pulling her desperately against him. She wasn't close enough, and Jace couldn't pull her any closer. His breath was warm against her, and he flicked his tongue across her lips asking them to open. She complied, and soon they were fighting for dominance. He could feel her chest rise and fall quicker as their kiss deepened and they were struggling for breath. She captured his bottom lip in between hers and sucked just slightly, driving him crazy. He let out the smallest moan before he realised to stop himself, but that only spurred Clary on. She started kissing a line from his mouth across to his ear. She sucked a little harder this time on the lope of his ear and just slightly ran her teeth down. As she continued to kiss, suck and bite his neck clary could feel Jace moan and the vibrations in his throat even when he tried to stop himself. This only made Clary smile and continue with a little more force.

Jace was being driven wild by Clary, and he hated not being the one doing something. He had finally had enough and turned them around. Now Clary was up against the car, she was slightly taken aback by Jace's move, and this gave Jace the perfect opening. He started at the very top of her neck, right on her jawline. Just small little kisses to start. He made his way down her throat and found a sensitive spot. Clary had sucked in her breath when he kissed her neck, and Jace knew this spot was more sensitive than the others and decided to exploit that. He licked the side of her neck before blowing cool air across it earning him a laugh from Clary as well as her body twitched against his. He went back sucking lightly before using his teeth to bite her very gently. This caused Clary's body to jolt slightly and let out a small yelp only making Jace smile against her neck.

Clary's hands were now in Jace's hair as they continued to kiss still fighting for dominance and there was no way clary was going to let Jace win, or at least not easily. They both became more desperate for the other. Jace's hand grabbed and pulled at Clary's hips, her hands in his hair only drove him even wilder, and she pulled at him as well. One of Jace's hands moved from her hips around to her ass. At first, he just placed it there. He was so focused on the kiss and making sure it didn't end, he didn't want to do anything that Clary may not want or like. After a moment and seeing Clary had made no objections he squeezed, pulling her hips so that they were pressed against his.

Neither Clary nor Jace could get enough air, and they panted into one another, desperate for both air and to not break the kiss. Clary was utterly caught up in the kiss, in the feeling of Jace's hands on her, the feeling of his hip press almost painfully against her, the soft touch of his lips on hers, the way their breath mixed with hers. Jace could barely concentrate on anything other than Clary, the feel of her lips, her body so close, the need to touch her skin. With her hands in his hair it lifted her top up just slightly, her skin peaked through her overalls, and Jace's hand found it without breaking the kiss. The moment his fingers touched her skin Clary's body reacted, sending sparks through her body.

They both wanted to go; further, their bodies craved each other, but neither was brave enough to make a move. Jace was building up the courage when a harsh buzzing sound broke their bubble once again. Clary's phone was in her back pocket and buzzed against the car door making a thunderous sound. This was apparently broke both of them out of their daze immediately moving away from each other, as clary went to check her phone Jace moved to his side of the car without a word. He climbed in half hoping Clary would tell him she didn't need to go home, but he knew that she did. In fact, it was Clary's mother who'd been the culprit asking how much longer clary would be out, it had been half an hour since her last text. Neither of them had noticed time passing. Clary silently climbed into the car wanting to tell Jace not to take her home. To do anything else, she wanted to stay on these cliffs with him for as long as possible, but it was starting to get dark.


End file.
